Sweet Dreams Kim Jaejoong
by Lady Ze
Summary: YUNJAE STORY :: Seseorang akan terluka dan itu pasti bukan aku. Ini adalah peringatan terakhirmu. Hanya ingat apa yang aku katakan. END.
1. Chapter 1

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, hari telah menjadi gelap dan semakin gelap karena hujan yang turun dengan derasnya membasahi seluruh kota. Seorang pengusaha muda dan tampan yang bernama Jung Yunho baru saja pulang dari pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh klien-nya. Yunho duduk dengan santai di limosin miliknya, meminum red wine kesukaannya, tersenyum seorang diri menatap jendela. Kali ini berlian 'Moussaieff Merah'-nya terjual dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Sudah menjadi profesi keluarga Jung secara turun-temurun, seorang pengusaha berlian yang terkenal di dunia ini, tidak ada yang meragukan keaslian berlian miliknya.

"Tuan, sepertinya ada seseorang pingsan di depan gerbang."

"Bawa dia masuk, cuaca sangat buruk saat ini." Perintah Yunho.

"Baik Tuan."

Limosin-nya telah sampai tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, supir limosin membukakan pintu Yunho, dengan langkah tegas Yunho turun dari limosin-nya.

"Siapa yang pingsan tadi ?" tanya Yunho pada salah satu bodyguardnya.

"Seorang namja Tuan, dia sedang berada di kamar tamu bersama Hwang Ahjumma."

"Panggilkan dokter pribadi-ku untuknya."

Yunho kembali melanjutkan jalannya, menuju kamar tamu. Dia tidak masuk ke dalam kamar, hanya melihat dari celah pintu saja. Pertama yang berada dipikiran Yunho saat ini adalah "Cantik" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Yunho kembali melihat Hwang Ahjumma, pengasuhnya dengan perlahan membuka pakaian namja itu, kulitnya terlihat pucat dan bibirnya membiru.

"Yunho ?" Hwang Ahjumma mendapati Yunho yang mengintip di celah pintu ketika ia hendak menaruh pakaian basah milik namja itu ke ruang pencucian.

"Ahjumma bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"Dia masih pingsan Yunho-ah, sepertinya ia telah lama berada di luar dalam keadaan hujan. Aku sangat bangga denganmu Yunho-ah, perilakumu patut dipuji."

"Gomawo Ahjumma."

BLAM

Dan pintu kamar tamu itu tertutup, Yunho kembali menuju mini bar miliknya. Sebotol red wine lagi tidak masalah baginya. Yunho kembali memikirkan namja yang masih pingsan tadi, entah kenapa ketika di gerbang tadi ia langsung menyuruh bodyguardnya membawa namja itu ke rumahnya.

Jung Yunho masih tidak mengetahui identitas namja itu, tidak mungkin baginya untuk mencari tahu malam ini dimana namja itu masih pingsan.

"Baiklah, besok aku harus menanyakannya."

To be continued

Give me some review ~

Balikpapan, 16 Juni 2013

ZE.


	2. Chapter One

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter One**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba, cuaca terlihat mendung, sepertinya hujan akan turun lagi membasahi kota ini. Seorang namja bermata musang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidur besarnya seorang diri. Mengingat semalam ia menghabiskan sebotol red wine seorang diri, tentu kepalanya masih terasa berat untuk bangun. Ponselnya terus saja berdering, namun tidak diperdulikannya.

"Damn !" Karena suara ponselnya yang terus menganggunya, ia pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo ~" suaranya masih terdengar parau.

"_Hyung, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa Tuan Choi Siwon mengundang kita makan siang di kediamannya."_

"Ne, Junsu-ah. Gomawo."

Panggilan telepon terputus, namja tadi bermaksud melanjutkan tidurnya yang terusik. Mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali, membolak-balikkan badannya mencari titik kenyamanan.

"Arghh..!" Dia mengerang frustasi, tidurnya tidak dapat dilanjutkan lagi, kemudian ia menuju kamar mandinya, mencoba untuk berendam di bath-up diiringi dengan aroma therapy.

Setelah hampir 1 jam lamanya menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi, barulah namja itu keluar, sebuah handuk putih berinisialkan Y dililitkan di pinggangnya, menuju ruang pakaiannya yang luas, memakai sebuah baju yang selalu berubah selama 365 hari.

"Tampan seperti biasa." Katanya penuh percaya diri.

Lalu ia menuju lantai 1 rumahnya, menuju ruang makan yang terlihat elegan namun sepi itu. Karena hanya ia seorang diri di rumah ini. Kematian kedua orangtuanya membuatnya sangat terpukul, ia sendiri sempat berada di pusat rehabilitasi selama kurang lebih 5 bulan karena depresi yang dideritanya. Bayangkan saja, kedua orangtua yang sangat menyayanginya mati mengenaskan dihadapannya. Apalagi saat itu ia masih berumur 20 tahun atau tepat-nya di tahun awal kuliahnya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Yunho." Sapa seorang pelayan yang membawakannya sarapan.

"Selamat pagi."

"Silahkan Tuan."

Yunho memulai sarapannya, menyuapkan satu persatu sarapannya yang menurutnya terasa susah untuk dicernanya. Sarapan pagi hanya mengingatkan kedua orangtuanya. Dimana mereka berkumpul bersama sebelum memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Terimakasih, aku sudah selesai Kwon Ahjumma."

Pelayan tadi segera membersihkan meja makan itu, selalu memaklumi Yunho yang tidak pernah menghabiskan sarapannya, merupakan kebiasannya 8 tahun ini.

"Dimana Hwang Ahjumma ?"

"Hwang Ahjumma sedang berada di ruangan namja yang tadi malam, sepertinya membawakan sarapan pagi." Jawab Kwon Ahjumma.

Sedikit penjelasan tentang pelayan-pelayan yang berkerja di rumah Jung ini. Hwang Ahjumma, wanita paruh baya yang mengabdi kepada keluarga Jung ketika Jung Yunho masih bayi hingga sekarang, tugasnya adalah mengasuh Yunho dan sekaligus ia adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Jung. Berbeda dengan Kwon Ahjumma, seorang pelayan yang bertugas mengurus dapur dan makanan. Menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam untuk Jung Yunho. Kenapa mereka semua dipanggil oleh Yunho dengan sebutan Ahjumma ? Itu karena rumah Jung secara turun menurun memperkerjakan pelayan yang berusia paruh baya saja yang bersedia mengabdi di rumah Jung ini, menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya di rumah Jung, dan juga menghindari resiko pencurian apabila memperkerjakan pelayan yang masih muda.

"Apa dia sudah sadar ?"

"Iya Tuan." Jawab Kwon Ahjumma lagi.

Lalu Yunho menuju kamar tamunya, awalnya ia mengintip melalui celah pintu, kulit itu masih saja pucat, namun bibirnya sudah tidak membiru seperti kemarin.

"Hwang Ahjumma, apa dia sudah membaik ?"

"Ah, Yunho-ah, sejak kapan berada disitu ? Kemarilah." Hwang Ahjumma menepuk-nepuk sofa tanda menyuruh Yunho duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"Semalam Dokter Boom memeriksanya, beliau menjelaskan bahwa namja itu tertekan, sepertinya ada yang menganiaya-nya, ahjumma saja sempat kaget ketika menggantikan pakaiannya kemarin, tubuhnya penuh luka lebam."

Yunho menghampiri namja cantik itu, namja cantik yang sedang tertidur kembali, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja cantik itu. Menatap mata indah yang tertutup rapat, menatap hidung mancungnya, kemudian menatap bibir indah itu.

DEG

Yunho sontak menarik kembali wajahnya, hampir saja ia menyentuh bibir indah itu. Dia tidak melihat Hwang Ahjumma yang tersenyum. Hwang Ahjumma menghampirinya, mengelus pipi namja cantik yang tertidur itu dengan tangannya yang terlihat keriput.

"Dia cantik Yunho-ah, tapi sayang dia adalah seorang namja."

Yunho melebarkan matanya, tersadar akan ucapan Hwang Ahjumma tadi.

"Ahjumma tinggal dulu ne, Ahjumma harus mengawasi pelayan kebersihan."

"Hm."

"Ah, satu lagi Yunho-ah. Dokter Boom mengatakan mungkin dia mengalami amnesia."

Pintu berwarna hitam tertutup, kini Yunho hanya berdua dengan namja cantik yang belum ia ketahui namanya. Yunho melihat sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan dan segelas susu, rupanya namja itu belum menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

Yunho menyentuh kening namja itu, terasa panas. "Ada apa denganmu ?" Yunho melanjutkan menyentuh pipi namja itu. "Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini ?" jarinya semakin turun dan ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir yang terlihat pucat itu, terasa dingin kali ini. "Bangunlah." Yunho mengusap-usap ibu jarinya dibibir namja itu, beberapa kali usapan hingga ia menyadari pergerakan.

"Ungh.." mata itu perlahan terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya terang disekitarnya. Melihat sebuah bayangan yang berdiri tegak, tubuhnya gemetar, ia menarik lututnya, menekuknya dan kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya.

"Si..siapa kamu ?"

"Tidak usah takut, aku Jung Yunho. Kemarin malam kamu pingsan di depan gerbang rumahku."

"Pingsan ?"

"Iya, apa kamu tidak ingat apa yang membuatmu pingsan ?"

Namja itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, matanya melihat-lihat sekitar tempat ia berada.

"Kim Jaejoong."

"Apa ?"

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

"Baik Jaejoong-ssi, habiskanlah sarapanmu terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menunggumu."

Yunho memberikan nampan yang berada di meja tadi dan kini berada dipangkuannya, ia bermaksud menyuapi Jaejoong.

"A..aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Apa kamu yakin Jaejoong-ssi ?"

"I..iya."

Nampan berisi makanan itu telah beralih dipangkuan Jaejoong, ia memakannya dengan lahap sekali.

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Pelan-pelan Jaejoong-ssi, tubuhmu belum sembuh seutuhnya." Dengan baik hati Yunho menyodorkan segelas susu kepada Jaejoong.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk."

"Maaf mengganggu anda Yunho-ah. Tuan Yoochun dan Tuan Junsu menunggu anda di ruang pribadi anda."

"Terimakasih Kang Ahjussi, aku akan segera menuju kesana."

Kang Ahjussi, seorang kepala keamanan sekaligus bodyguard kepercayaan Yunho. Dan merupakan suami dari Hwang Ahjumma, kepala pelayan. Pasangan suami istri ini tidak dikaruniai seorang anak, sehingga mereka telah menganggap Yunho sebagai anaknya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Yunho yang menganggap mereka sebagai orangtua keduanya setelah orangtua kandungnya.

"Nah, Jaejoong-ssi, aku tinggal dulu ne ? Aku akan menyuruh Hwang Ahjumma menemanimu berkeliling rumah-ku."

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tingkahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil di mata Yunho.

BLAM

Pintu itu kembali tertutup, Yunho mendatangi Hwang Ahjumma yang sedang mengecek ruang tamu.  
"Hwang Ahjumma, tolong temani Jaejoong-ssi, ia telah bangun. Suruh seorang pelayan membelikan baju yang pas untuknya."

"Ne, Yunho-ah."

Langkahnya semakin cepat menuju ruang pribadinya yang berada di lantai dua. Sebuah ruangan yang hanya dia, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu dan Hwang Ahjussi boleh memasukinya. Karena ruang ini tentu saja tempat penyimpanan berlian-berlian termahal itu.

"Sudah daritadi menunggu ?"

"Tidak juga, kita baru saja sampai."

"Aku lihat ada seseorang di kamar tamu, siapa dia Yunho hyung ?" Tanya seorang namja yang terkesan imut dan seksi itu.

"Dia Kim Jaejoong, semalam dia pingsan di depan gerbang rumahku, dan keadaannya mengenaskan. Ah,Yoochun-ah bisakah kamu mencari tahu informasi tentang Jaejoong ?"

Park Yoochun, seorang namja bersuara husky berpenampilan cassanova dan berjidat lumayan lebar merupakan salah satu dari dua sahabat kecil Jung Yunho. Ahli dalam bidang komputer termasuk meng-hacker. Memiliki otak yang pintar dan cepat tanggap akan keadaan sekitar. Dan sangat pintar dalam menilai karakter seseorang.

"Baiklah hyung." Jawab Yoochun

"Ayo kita ke kediaman Tuan Choi Siwon dulu. Sepertinya ia tertarik membeli berlian untuk kado ulang tahun istrinya." Kata Junsu kemudian

"Hm, aku akan mencoba menawarkan sebuah berlian yang pasti ia sukai." Jari-jarinya mulai menekan sejumlah angka, dan sebuah dinding tergeser, Yunho membuka pintu tersebut, lalu ia mematikan sinar laser yang mampu memotong-motong tubuh manusia, kemudian ia menuju salah satu safety box, terlihat kilauan dari batu berlian. Sebuah cincin berlian yang bernama The Spirit of de Grisgono, memiliki berat 312,24 karat berasal dari Afrika Barat.

"Cincin yang sangat cantik."

"Ne, aku menemukannya saat pelelangan di Swiss. Aku yakin Tuan Choi Siwon pasti menyukainya. Ayo kita berangkat."

Yunho menyerahkan kotak display yang terdapat cincin berlian tadi kepada Kim Junsu, dan Junsu menutupinya dengan sebuah kantong kain berwarna hitam.

"Kamu tidak ikut Yoochun-ah ?"

"Tidak hyung, aku lebih tertarik mencari informasi Kim Jaejoong."

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu."

Yunho dengan cekatan mengaktifkan kembali sinar laser di tempat penyimpanan berlian itu, kemudian menutup pintunya, lalu menekan sebuah tombol dan dinding yang bergeser tadi kembali merapat. Bila dilihat sekilas hanya seperti sebuah dinding ber-walpaper klasik saja. Hanya mereka bertiga yang mengetahui brankas itu dan hanya Jung Yunho yang mengetahui password-nya.

"Dengan mobilku atau mobil hyung ?"

"Mobilmu saja Junsu-ah. Aku sudah menyuruh dua orang bodyguard mengikuti kita. Hanya sekedar jaga-jaga saja."

"Okey, hyung."

Junsu menyetir mobilnya cukup laju, salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki namja imut ini. Ia sangat ahli dalam mengendarai mobil, sebab masa-masa mudanya dihabiskan dengan balapan liar. Hanya sekedar hobi sekaligus mencari uang disaat itu. Tapi, Junsu telah berhenti dari dunia balapan liar. Penghasilan yang diterima bekerja dengan Yunho sangat banyak, bahkan ia membeli rumah di kawasan elite untuk ditinggali oleh keluarganya. Kim Junsu adalah sahabat kecil Jung Yunho lainnya, bersama dengan Park Yoochun mereka bertiga sangat terkenal pada masa-masa sekolah. Junsu selain ahli dalam mengendarai mobil, ia ahli dalam menembak, bidikannya sangat jitu.

Suatu kelompok kecil yang sangat sempurna, Jung Yunho sang penguasa memiliki seorang otak bernama Park Yoochun dan kekuatan bernama Kim Junsu. Suatu kelompok yang berlebihan untuk seorang pebisnis berlian.

"Junsu-ah, bagaimana ? Apa kamu telah mengetahui kelompok yang menyerang orangtuaku ?"

"Belum hyung, mianhe. Sudah delapan tahun aku menguras tenaga, mengunjungi beberapa club tempat mafia-mafia berkumpul, bahkan aku ke Jepang mengunjungi club tempat yakuza berkumpul tapi aku belum menemukan hasil. Kita tidak memiliki petunjuk hyung, pembunuhan yang begitu bersih tidak menghilangkan jejak sedikit pun."

Yunho menghela napasnya, apa yang Junsu katakan sangat benar, mereka belum mendapatkan petunjuk sedikit pun. Dapat dipastikan kelompok yang membunuh orangtuanya adalah kelompok yang sangat pintar, sangat pintar menyembunyikan identitas, sangat bersih dalam berkerja.

"Tunggu, aku sudah memberitahumu bukan bahwa aku memiliki kalung kristal itu ?"

"Yang bandul-nya berbentuk gembok dengan sebuah berlian ditengahnya ? Haah.."

"Ne, aku masih menyimpannya, itu satu-satunya petunjuk kita Junsu-ah."

"Kalung seperti itu banyak dijual di beribu-ribu mall hyung, itu hanya kalung biasa saja. Berliannya juga bukan berlian mahal."

"Kamu tahu Junsu-ah, aku tidak akan menyerah !"

"Hm, aku akan selalu membantumu hyung. Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai."

Tidak terasa, mereka telah sampai di kediaman Choi Siwon, salah satu pengusaha yang berpengaruh di dataran kota Seoul.

"Selamat datang Jung Yunho, silahkan masuk di rumahku yang sederhana ini."

"Ne, Choi Siwon. Rumahmu sangat bagus."

"Ah, terimakasih Yunho-ssi atas pujiannya, mari kita menuju ruang makan. Istriku sudah menunggu disana."

Mereka bertiga menuju ruang makan kediaman Siwon, Yunho berjalan berdampingan dengan Siwon sedangkan Junsu berjalan di belakang Yunho memegang kantong kain berwarna hitam.

"Sayang, ini adalah Jung Yunho, Jung Yunho perkenalkan namja cantik ini adalah istriku."

"Istri ?" Junsu reflek bergumam, dengan perlahan Yunho menyikut Junsu, namun percuma saja karena Siwon mendengar gumaman Junsu.

"Iya, dia adalah istriku. Ayo sayang, perkenalkan dirimu kepada rekan-ku."

"Salam kenal, namaku Kim Kibum."

"Jung Yunho."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan, sekilas wajah Kibum mengingatkan akan Jaejoong si namja cantik nan polos yang berada di rumahnya. Membuat Yunho ingin segera pulang.

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Junsu, asisten Jung Yunho."

Kibum tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Junsu, dan Junsu membalas senyuman Kibum.

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu. Kalian harus mencobanya, karena ini adalah masakan istriku."

CUP

Siwon memamerkan kemesraannya dengan mencium bibir Kibum sekilas, Yunho hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Junsu tengah bergidik. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Choi Siwon pengusaha sukses adalah seorang gay !

Hampir 20 menit mereka berempat makan siang bersama, Yunho dan Junsu mengakui betapa enaknya masakan Kibum

"Masakan anda sangat enak Kibum-ssi, gomawo."

"Sama-sama Yunho-ssi."

"Baiklah, mari ke ruang kerja saya."

"Ne."

"Sayang, aku tinggal dulu ne ?"

"Iya, aku akan membersihkan meja makan dulu."

"Suruh saja seorang pelayan, aku tidak ingin kamu kelelahan Kibumie."

Lagi-lagi Siwon memamerkan kemesraannya, Junsu benar-benar merinding saat ini. Setelahnya mereka menuju ruang kerja Siwon.

"Red wine ? White wine ?" tanya Siwon menawarkan wine-nya.

"Red wine."

"Air putih saja."

Sontak Siwon dan Yunho memalingkan mukanya menatap tidak percaya kepada Junsu, disaat seseorang menawarkan wine, ia memilih air putih, oh hell yang benar saja.

"Kenapa ? Aku tidak boleh meminum minuman berakohol dan sejenisnya."

"Hahaha...kamu sangat lucu Junsu-ssi, silahkan."

Siwon melempar sebotol air putih dan Junsu menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Reflek yang sangat bagus. Silahkan Yunho-ssi red wine-nya."

Yunho mengambil segelas red wine yang diberikan oleh Yunho, lalu Siwon duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"Langsung saja, berlian apa kali ini ?"

"Keluarkan Junsu-ah."

"Perkenalkan ini adalah sebuah cincin berlian yang bernama The Spirit of de Grisgono, memiliki berat 312,24 karat yang dipotong dari bongkahan permata hitam terbesar di dunia. Dirangkai dalam emas putih, dibaluri 702 berlian putih sebesar 36,69 karat dan berasal dari Afrika Barat."

Siwon bersiul melihat cincin berlian yang berkilau itu, dengan melihatnya saja ia mengetahui berlian ini sangat mahal.

"Berapa harga yang anda tawarkan Yunho-ssi ?"

"12 Juta USD."

"Seperti biasa menggunakan uang Dollar Amerika. Apa boleh aku menawarnya ?"

"Hm, berikan penawaran terbaikmu Siwon-ssi."

"10 Juta USD (sekitar 117 M IRD) ?"

"Naikkan."

"10, 5 Juta USD ?"

"Naikkan lagi."

"Baiklah, 11,5 Juta USD."

"Deal ! Berikan cincin berlian itu beserta sertifikatnya Junsu-ah."

"Silahkan Siwon-ssi, anda dapat mengecek keaslian berlian ini, ini adalah kwitansi pembelian, tolong tanda tangan beserta stempel anda. Dan ini nomor rekening Yunho-ah, anda transfer uangnya terlebih dahulu baru cincin berlian ini kami serahkan."

Segera saja Siwon mengambil ponselnya, dengan menggunakan mobile banking ia mentransfer uang sebesar 11,5 Juta USD, sejumlah uang yang sangat banyak. Tapi ia tidak merasa sedih akan kehilangan uang tersebut, ini semua demi istri tercintanya, Kim Kibum.

"Sudah masuk, Siwon-ssi. Senang berbisnis dengan anda." Ucap Junsu setelah ia mendapat pemberitahuan di ponselnya.

"Aku yakin istri cantik-mu akan menyukainya, terima kasih Siwon-ssi."

"Sama-sama."

Yunho menghabiskan red wine-nya, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya diikuti dengan Junsu.

"Sudah saatnya kami pulang."

"Mari aku antarkan."

Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Junsu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, kemudian Siwon kembali ke ruang kerjanya, mengambil cincin berlian yang baru saja dibelinya, mencari dimana istrinya berada, oh ternyata berada di rumah kaca.

"Kibumie, selamat ulang tahun."

"Siwonie ? Apa itu ?"

"Mendekatlah, kamu pasti akan menyukainya."

"Wah, cantik sekali. Ini untukku ?"

"Ne."

"Gomawo Siwonie."

CUP

Dengan malu-malu Kibum mencium pipi Siwon, membuat Siwon melayang. Sangat berterimakasih kepada Jung Yunho yang membawakan cincin berlian yang sangat indah. Well, sesuai dengan harga.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Junsu baru saja pulang ke rumah Jung, Junsu langsung menuju ruang pribadi Yunho dimana ia yakini Yoochun tengah berpacaran dengan laptop-nya. Dilihatnya Yunho yang berjalan berbeda arah dengannya.

"Hyung mau kemana ?"

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Jaejoong-ssi."

"Baiklah, aku akan mendatangi Yoochun."

Yunho membuka dengan perlahan pintu kamar tamu, ia sedikit mengintip dan ternyata tidak menemukan Jaejoong disana.

"Mencari Jaejoong-ssi, Yunho-ah ?"

"Ah ! Jangan mengagetkanku Hwang Ahjumma. Dimana dia ?"

"Dia berada di kebun belakang, sepertinya namja itu menyukai bunga. Sama seperti..."

"Ssst..tidak usah dilanjutkan Ahjumma, aku akan menghampirinya."

Yunho berlari-lari kecil menuju kebun yang berada di belakang rumahnya.

"Seperti Nyonya Jung." gumam Hwang Ahjumma.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di kursi taman yang dikelilingi oleh bunga mawar putih. Tangannya memegang setangkai mawar putih. Pandangannya lurus ke depan menatap mawar putih itu, lebih tepatnya melamun.

"Kamu menyukainya ?"

"Ah..Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong terkejut ketika Yunho telah duduk di sampingnya dan membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Maaf bila aku mengagetkanmu."

'Iya, aku menyukai mawar putih. Maaf bila aku lancang memetiknya."

"Hm, kebun ini untukmu jika kamu mau Jaejoong-ssi. Bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"Aku sudah merasa agak baik. Maafkan aku bila aku merepotkanmu. Aku..ingin pulang, tapi..aku tidak mengingat dimana rumahku berada, maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, kamu boleh tinggal disini. Panggil aku Yunho saja, dan aku akan memanggilmu Jaejoong." Yunho tersenyum lembut menatap namja cantik dihadapannya yang terlihat ketakutan itu.

"Be..benarkah ? Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu Yunho hyung."

"Hyung ? Apa kamu lebih muda dariku ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sebuah pemandangan indah bagi Yunho. Tidak pernah ia merasa senyaman ini selama 8 tahun hidupnya. Sosok di hadapannya dapat mengisi hati-nya yang kosong setelah peristiwa kematian kedua orangtuanya.

Yunho mengangkat tangannya perlahan, menaruhnya di pipi yang masih terlihat pucat itu, mengelusnya perlahan membuat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku semakin ingin mengenal dirimu lebih jauh Jaejoong-ah." Gumamnya.

Jarinya perlahan semakin menurun menyentuh bibir itu, mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Tanpa sadar ia memajukan wajahnya.

"Yu..yunho hyung, hentikan."

Yunho tersadar kembali, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jaejoong, hampir saja bibir mereka bersentuhan. Suatu hal yang berada di luar logika untuk dilakukan sesama namja.

"Masuklah ke dalam Jaejoong-ah, cuaca sedang buruk."

"Ne, hyung."

Jaejoong menuruti perintah Yunho, ia kembali memasuki rumah Jung, tangannya menggengam setangkai mawar putih tadi dengan kuat, hingga salah satu duri menusuk kulit telapak tangannya. Darahnya menetes perlahan, Jaejoong tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu. Ia lebih merasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

Jaejoong menuju kamar tamu yang sekarang menjadi kamarnya, ia menaruh mawar putih itu di sebuah vas. Mencuci tangannya yang berdarah, lalu ia merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur. Memejamkan matanya, berusaha menormalkan kembali debaran jantungnya. Jarinya menyentuh bibirnya, merasakan jari Yunho yang mengelus permukaan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Yunho telah berada di ruang pribadinya, ia menghampiri Yoochun yang masih bermain dengan laptop-nya.

"Bagaimana Yoochun-ah ? Apa kamu mendapatkan informasi tentangnya ?"

"Hm, tidak terlalu banyak informasi tentang dia. Hyung bisa melihat sendiri." Yoochun mengarahkan laptopnya kepada Yunho yang berada di hadapannya. Memperlihatkan sebuah data mengenai Kim Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, usianya 20 tahun, terdaftar sebagai anak panti asuhan Bolero. Apa ini saja Yoochun-ah ?"

"Ya, yang seperti hyung lihat."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ia pingsan di depan gerbang rumahku eoh ?"

"Molla, sepertinya hyung harus mencari tahu sendiri dengannya."

"Itu tidak mungkin Yoochun-ah, ia mengalami amnesia. Ia hanya mengetahui namanya saja."

"Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukainya hyung."

Yunho mengarahkan kembali laptopnya kepada Yoochun, tidak merespon ucapan Yoochun.

"Dimana Junsu ?"

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan huh ? Junsu sudah pulang 30 menit yang lalu, katanya ia ingin mencari pemilik kalung itu."

"Oh, aku pikir saat Junsu bilang kalung itu banyak dijual di mall, ia tidak ingin membantuku mencarinya. Apa yang membuatnya ingin mencarinya eoh ?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Yoochun mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Baiklah, mari kita fokus kembali Yoochun-ah, bagaimana-pun caranya aku harus mencari tahu pembunuh orangtuaku. Aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Hm."

Beginilah kehidupan sehari-hari seorang Jung Yunho bersama Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, di sela-sela kegiatannya mereka memanfaatkan waktu untuk mencari pembunuh pasangan Jung, pembunuh berdarah dingin yang telah menembak tepat di kepala pasangan Jung itu.

"Ah, Yoochun-ah. Bagaimana dengan peluru itu ?"

"Peluru Tokarev buatan Rusia biasanya digunakan di pistol Mitraliur. Sebuah peluru yang mampu menembus rompi anti peluru bahkan helm kevlar. Dan.."

"Sudah hentikan, tidak salah bila orangtuaku menjadi begitu. Damn ! Siapa yang memiliki pistol seperti itu eoh !"

BRAK

Yunho terbawa emosi-nya, ia memukul meja itu. Teringat kembali kepada orangtua yag disayanginya, kepala yang pecah akibat sebuah tembakan. Sudah 8 tahun lamanya, namun kenangan buruk itu tidak mampu dilupakannya. Selama 8 tahun itu pula ia selalu mencari informasi yang sangat sulit didapatkannya.

"Bagus, kita sudah mengalami kemajuan perlahan Yoochun-ah. Tapi yang aku tidak mengerti sampai sekarang, apa yang membuat mereka membunuh kedua orangtuaku ?"

"Aaa..kalau aku tidak salah menganalisa, aku pikir ada hubungannya dengan berlian itu."

_Someone's gonna get hurt and it's not gonna be me _

To be continued

Give me some review ~

Balikpapan, 19 Juni 2013

ZE.


	3. Chapter Two

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter ****Two**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

Namja cantik yang terbilang polos itu terbangun dari tidurnya, menatap jam yang menempel di dinding kamar itu. Tidak menyangka akan kembali terbangun di pukul 02.00 AM.

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

Hanya suara detak jam yang terdengar, ia perlahan mengusap keringatnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Hanya duduk terdiam, menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala tempat tidur, memikirkan apa yang membuatnya gelisah hingga selalu terbangun di pagi buta seperti ini.

Kim Jaejoong, hanya nama itu yang ia ingat, ia tidak mengingat sedikit pun tentang dirinya. Tentang luka yang ia dapat, tentang ia yang pingsan di depan rumah Jung. Selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, siapa dia ? darimana asalnya ? apa ia memiliki keluarga ? siapa namja yang berada di mimpinya ? siapa namja yang selalu membangunkannya di pagi buta ? Ah, sejumlah pertanyaan berputar dipikirannya.

Jaejoong menyibak selimut hangat yang menutupi dirinya, memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di kamar tamu, berdiri di depan wastafel. Sejenak memandang wajahnya di cermin persegi panjang, jarinya memutar kran air, membasuh wajahnya, menggosoknya dengan kasar.

Jaejoong mengambil handuk putih yang tergantung, mengusap dengan kasar lagi ke wajahnya.

"Oh Tuhan…apa yang terjadi denganku ?" ia bergumam, mencari petunjuk kepada sang Pencipta.

KRIEET

Pintu hitam kamar tamu terbuka, oh sangat sepi sekali dan gelap. Menandakan bahwa penghuni rumah Jung yang tidak lain adalah Jung Yunho tengah terlelap. Lalu kemana pelayan dan bodyguard rumah Jung ? Mereka tentu saja berada di rumah belakang, intinya rumah Jung dibedakan menjadi dua yaitu rumah depan yang merupakan rumah utama keluarga Jung dan rumah belakang yang merupakan rumah bagi pelayan dan bodyguard. Bisa dibilang jarak rumah depan dan rumah belakang cukup jauh, hampir mencapai 1 km. Bisa anda bayangkan betapa besarnya rumah Jung ini ?

Jaejoong berusaha mencari dapur rumah Jung ini, sayang sepertinya ia tersesat. Ia kini berada di sebuah ruangan, hanya ruangan biasa yang kosong. Namun terlihat tumpukan-tumpukan meja dan kursi di sudut ruangan. Jaejoong menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, dan saat itu juga matanya menangkap sebuah piano yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Piano yang indah." Gumamnya memuji si piano yang tidak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk menaruh jari-jarinya di atas tuts.

TING

Piano itu mengeluarkan sebuah nada, lalu lagi dan lagi Jaejoong menekan tuts piano, membiarkan jari-jarinya menari indah, sebuah alunan lagu yang ia ingat, seperti reflek alami ia pun bernyanyi, mengikuti nada yang bergema di ruangan ini.

BRAAKKKK

"Hah..haah.." Napasnya masih terengah-engah, berlari dari lantai dua menuju ruangan ini membuatnya lelah.

Saat pintu itu terbuka lebar menghantam dinding, saat itu juga Jaejoong terjatuh dari kursi piano, pantatnya mendarat dengan mulus di lantai keramik yang terasa keras, dingin dan menyakitkan.

"Yu..yunho hyung.."

"Jangan sentuh piano itu !" tanpa pikir panjang ia membentak Jaejoong.

"Hyu…ng.."

"Keluar !"

Bentakan lainnya menyuruh Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan kosong, namun kakinya terasa lemas, ia tidak sanggup berdiri, ia tidak bisa melihat kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata musang itu.

"Keluar kataku !"

Jaejoong mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya, dengan segenap kekuatan ia berlari, berlari melewati Yunho yang berada di samping pintu, tidak sengaja bahunya menabrak bahu Yunho, namun ia terus berlari mencari kamar tamu yang menjadi kamarnya. Oh sial ! Ia tidak menemukan kamar tamu itu.

Akibat bahunya yang tertabrak oleh Jaejoong, Yunho tersadar kembali. Tersadar bahwa baru saja ia membentak Jaejoong yang belum sembuh seutuhnya, ia hanya semakin memberikan tekanan batin bagi namja cantik itu. Yunho memutar tubunya, mencari dimana Jaejoong berada.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Suara tangisan terdengar, ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, namja cantik itu duduk menekuk lututnya di bawah tangga, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan Umma-nya.

"Jae.." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, namun Jaejoong reflek memundurkan badannya, ia merasa ketakutan sekarang.

"Aku..hiks..mau pulang." Lirihnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, kemarilah."

Suara lembut Yunho terdengar begitu nyaman, Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, mengusap kasar wajahnya, menatap mata musang yang tidak menyeramkan lagi.

"Mi..mianhe..Yunho hyung." Lirihnya lagi.

"Kemarilah Jaejoong-ah, apa kamu tersesat ? Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar." Yunho kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan akhirnya disambut oleh Jaejoong, Yunho menarik tangan itu hingga tubuh Jaejoong berada dipelukannya. Membuat doe eyes yang terlihat sembab itu melebar.

"Mianhe, Jaejoong-ah. Aku hanya tidak suka bila ada yang memasuki ruangan itu, dan…lagu itu." Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong, selama hidupnya baru ini ia memeluk seorang namja, memperlakukan seorang namja seperti seorang yeoja.

"Sesak hyung."

Segera ia melepaskan pelukannya, menggenggam tangan yang berukuran lebih kecil dari tangannya, menuntunnya kembal ke kamar tamu.

"Kembali tidurlah Jaejoong-ah."

Yunho membenarkan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh Jaejoong, merapikan poni Jaejoong yang menutupi matanya, matanya yang menatap Yunho seakan menghisap dirinya.

Yunho tidak ingin lebih jauh terbawa oleh pesona yang jelas-jelas milik seorang namja, tentu saja hal itu tidak wajar. Teringat kembali perkataan Hwang Ahjumma. _"Dia cantik Yunho-ah, tapi sayang dia adalah seorang namja." _

"Ada apa dengan piano dan lagu yang aku mainkan tadi hyung ?"

Pintu yang hampir tertutup kembali terbuka, benar, ia belum menjelaskan perihal itu. Esok hari masih ada, sepertinya ia akan menjelaskan tentang rumah Jung.

"Besok aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling rumah ini, tidurlah dulu. Mimpi indah Kim Jaejoong."

BLAM

Pintu hitam itu telah tertutup, tanpa ada jawaban dari namja cantik yang sudah membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Mimpi indah Yunho hyung." Akhirnya kata-kata itu menjadi gumamannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali tiba, Jaejoong menglihat jam dinding dan ternyata masih pukul 07.00 AM, tidurnya selalu saja tidak nyenyak, rasa takut selalu menghampirinya bila ia terlelap.

Jaejoong melangkah ke kamar mandi, berdiri di bawah guyuran shower, terasa sakit ketika air jatuh ke tubunya. "Siapa yang membuatku begini ?"

Tidak memakan waktu lama, ia menyelesaikan mandinya, mencari pakaian yang sudah dibelikan oleh salah satu pelayan kemarin. Sebuah kaus berlengan putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam menjadi pilihannya hari ini. Musim panas yang telah tiba sangat cocok dengan setelan yang ia pilih.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Jaejoong, apa anda ingin sarapan ?" Tanya Kwon Ahjumma dengan ramah.

"Dimana Yunho hyung, Ahjumma ?"

"Tuan Yunho belum keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya ia masih tidur."

"Aku akan menunggu Yunho hyung saja, aku ingin sarapan dengannya."

"Baik Tuan Jaejoong." Kwon Ahjumma membungkukkan badannya, ia tetap saja bersikap sopan kepada namja cantik yang baru 3 hari tinggal di rumah Jung ini, bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong adalah teman Jung Yunho, majikannya. Dan ia harus memperlakukan teman majikannya itu selayaknya.

Jaejoong menuju kebun belakang dimana ia bisa melihat indahnya mawar putih yang bertebaran. Duduk di kursi taman yang membuatnya terasa tenang. Menghirup udara yang segar dan tampak bersahabat kali ini.

Di sisi lain di rumah Jung, Yunho masi tidur dengan pulas di tempat tidur-nya. Mungkin efek ia terbangun dini hari membuatnya sangat mengantuk, apalagi ditambah dengan obat tidur yang ia minum.

Setelah ia mengantar Jaejoong kembali ke kamar tamu dan menyuruhnya tidur, Yunho-pun kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2, ia hendak terbang ke alam tidur lagi, namun ia terus merasa gelisah, dentingan piano dan lagu yang dinyanyikan Jaejoong terekam sempurna di memorinya. Perasaan takut itu kembali muncul, hingga ia cepat-cepat mengambil obat tidur yang ia taruh di laci meja. Meminum 2 butir pil tersebut yang menenangkan dirinya kembali.

Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela-nya hingga menyinari tempat dimana Yunho terlelap diabaikannya begitu saja, Yunho sama sekali tidak merasa terusik bahkan suara ponsel yang dari tadi berdering tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Yunho-ah, apa kamu sudah bangun ?" Kwon Ahjumma yang merasa cemas karena tidak seperti biasanya Yunho tidur hingga se-siang ini pun mengecek ke kamarnya, tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar.

"Yunho-ah ?" Kembali hening, dengan sejumlah perasaan cemas bercampur khawatir Kwon Ahjumma membuka pintu kamar itu menggunakan kunci cadangan yang ia miliki. Pintu berwarna hitam dibukanya perlahan.

"Oh, ternyata masih tertidur." Kwon Ahjumma tersenyum lega melihat Yunho yang tertidur dengan posisi tiarap. Ia kembali menutup pintu tersebut tanpa menguncinya.

Kwon Ahjumma menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih duduk di taman belakang, mengakui kegigihan namja cantik yang hampir 2 jam duduk disana menunggu si pemilik rumah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tuan Jaejoong, sebaiknya anda sarapan dulu."

"Ahjumma ?"

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu Tuan ?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, senyum di bibirnya yang perlahan terlihat merah membuatnya semakin indah.

"Panggil namaku saja Kwon Ahjumma. Apa Yunho hyung sudah bangun ?"

"Baik Jaejoong-ah. Yunho belum bangun, Ahjumma tidak tahu kenapa ia masih tertidur."

"Hm, maka aku tidak akan sarapan bila ia belum bangun Kwon Ahjumma."

"Kamu keras kepala sekali Jaejoong-ah, apa yang membuatmu hingga rela menunggu Yunho eoh ?"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, kembali tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin bersikap sopan dengan pemilik rumah ini, Yunho hyung. Ia sudah bersedia memberiku tempat tinggal. Lalu, aku juga ingin meminta maaf kepadanya.." ucapannya semakin terdengar parau diakhir kalimat. Matanya yang menatap Kwon Ahjumma terlihat ketakutan.

"Minta maaf untuk apa Jaejoong-ah ? Apa kamu telah berbuat salah ?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memasuki ruangan itu Ahjumma, aku hanya tersesat. Tapi, piano kaca itu menarik perhatianku lalu aku mencoba memainkan sebuah lagu yang aku ingat, hingga aku bernyanyi mengikuti lagu itu. Dan..saat itu juga Yunho hyung membanting pintu ruangan itu..ia...membentakku...aku bisa melihatnya sangat marah kepadaku.."

Kwon Ahjumma terkejut mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, ia tahu satu hal yang membuat Yunho marah yaitu si piano kaca, Kwon Ahjumma dapat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, oh benar saja, namja cantik itu mulai menangis.

"Sstt...Ahjumma tahu kamu hanya tidak sengaja Jaejoong-ah. Jangan pernah masuk ke ruangan itu lagi ne ? Dan jangan pernah menyentuh piano kaca itu lagi, apa kamu bisa ?"

"I..iya..aku tidak sengaja Ahjumma.." Segera saja ia memeluk Kwon Ahjumma, memeluk wanita paruh baya yang baik hati itu, yang mampu menenangkannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, Ahjumma hendak bertanya. Lagu apa yang kamu nyanyikan ?"

"Hanya sebuah lagu Jepang, aku lupa judulnya Ahjumma. Kenapa Ahjumma ?"

"Hm, kamu mengingat sebuah lagu Jepang eoh ? Bisa menyanyikannya untuk Ahjumma ?"

"Hm !"

Namja cantik itu mulai menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu itu, hingga..

"Hentikan !"

Ia tersentak kaget, bukankah tadi Kwon Ahjumma menyuruhnya menyanyikannya, lalu kenapa sekarang ia menyurhnya berhenti ?

"Ke..kenapa Ahjumma ?"

Kwon Ahjumma bertambah kaget disini, setelah masalah si piano kaca ternyata lagu ini-lah penyebab lainnya. Oh, Kwon Ahjumma juga tahu apa yang membuat Yunho belum bangun hingga sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaejoong-ah. Aah, Ahjumma permisi dulu ne ? Ahjumma baru ingat kalau harus membersihkan ruang pribadi Yunho. Masuklah ke dalam Jaejoong-ah, matahari sudah semakin terik."

Kwon Ahjumma bergegas pergi dari tempat itu, Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap punggung wanita paruh baya yang berlari itu. Ia merasakan panasnya matahari semakin menusuk punggungnya, mengikuti saran Kwon Ahjumma memasuki rumah Jung.

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka kembali, Kwon Ahjumma tidak menemukan Yunho di tempat tidurya. Samar-samar terdengar suara air, dengan sabar Kwon Ahjumma duduk di sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan menunggu Yunho keluar.

"Ahjumma !" Betapa kagetnya Yunho mendapati Kwon Ahjumma duduk di sofa itu, sementara ia hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang saja.

"Maafkan ahjumma Yunho-ah, ada hal penting yang ingin Ahjumma tanyakan. Pakai baju dulu Yunho-ah."

Yunho menuju ruang pakaiannya, kali ini ia hanya memakai pakaian casual saja. Mengingat hari ini ia tidak ada pertemuan dengan klien-nya.

"Ada apa Ahjumma ?"

"Ahjumma hanya mengkhawatirkanmu saja, tidak seperti biasanya kamu baru bangun Yunho-ah. Apa kamu meminum obat tidur ? Ada apa Yunho-ah."

"Haaah...Ahjumma selalu saja mengetahuinya, aku hanya merasa gelisah saja semalam."

"Apa karena Jaejoong ? Karena piano dan lagu Jepang yang ia nyanyikan ?"

"Ba..bagaimana Ahjumma mengetahuinya ?"

"Jaejoong memberitahunya, ia merasa sangat bersalah saat ini. Temui-lah dia Yunho-ah. Dia sedari tadi menunggu-mu, mengabaikan sarapan hanya karena ingin sarapan bersama-mu."

"Mwo ? Aku tidak marah dengannya, aku hanya sedikit terbawa emosi saat itu. Aku akan menemuinya !" Dengan langkah cepat, Yunho keluar dari kamar-nya mencari dimana sosok namja cantik itu berada.

"Tunggu Yunho-ah !"

"Apa Ahjumma ?"

"Ingat, ia seorang namja. Jangan memperlakukannya seperti seorang yeoja."

"Huh ?"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Suatu saat kamu pasti akan mengerti perkataan Ahjumma."

Yunho yang tidak mengerti kembali meneruskan jalannya menelusuri rumah Jung, mencari sosok namja cantik itu. Ah, mata musang-nya menangkap Jaejoong yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga, tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya duduk menekuk lutut-nya. Kini Yunho tahu salah satu sikap Jaejoong bila ia takut, menekuk lututnya, menaruh kepalanya di lututnya.

"Jaejoongie, sedang apa ?"

"Jaejoongie ?"

"Ne, panggilan untukmu. Kamu tidak suka ?"

"Tidak, aku menyukainya. Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bermaksud menyentuh piano kaca itu, hanya saja..aku.."

"Ssst..sudahlah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Mau jalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah ini ?"

Jaejoong meluruskan kakinya, perasaan menjadi lega ternyata Yunho tidak marah dengannya, gerakannya begitu cepat hingga Yunho sendiri kaget ketika Jaejoong telah memeluknya dengan erat, bahkan semakin erat. Namun Yunho tidak menolaknya, ia membalas pelukan namja cantik itu, mengelus punggung yang lebih kecil dari punggungnya.

"Ayo, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa peraturan rumah Jung ini."

"Hm, gomawo hyung. Gomawo telah memberiku tempat tinggal, gomawo tidak marah kepadaku."

Yunho tidak tahan akan pemandangan itu, dimana Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, bibir yang terlihat merah, sangat menggodanya. Wajahnya yang terlihat gugup semakin membuatnya tergoda.

"Jangan menggigit bibir Jaejoong-ah."

"Ke..kenapa Yunho hyung ?"

"Kamu bisa membuatnya berdarah."

Kemudian Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong segera mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho. Dimulailah tur rumah Jung.

"Nah, Jaejoongie, ayo kita mulai dari lantai satu."

Dengan sabar, Yunho mulai memperkenalkan setiap ruangan. Berharap Jaejoong tidak tersesat lagi, dan tidak memasuki ruangan yang salah.

"Nah, Jaejoongie, jadi ruangan-ruangan yang tidak boleh kamu masuki yaitu ballroom di lantai satu yang terdapat piano kaca itu dan juga ruang pribadi-ku di lantai dua. Selebihnya kamu boleh memasukinya. Mengerti ?"

"Iya, aku mengerti hyung. Ada apa dengan kedua ruangan itu hyung ? Kenapa aku tidak boleh memasukinya ? Ah, berarti aku boleh masuk ke kamar hyung ? Oh ya, tentang piano kaca dan lagu itu kenapa hyung ?"

Sungguh kepala Yunho menjadi berputar-putar, bingung untuk menanggapi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Jaejoong.

"Huft..kamu ini cerewet juga ternyata. Pokoknya jangan memasuki ballroom itu lagi, aku tidak suka ! Lalu ruang pribadi-ku hanya aku, kedua sahabatku dan Kwon Ahjumma saja yang boleh memasukinya. Disana aku menyimpan berlian-berlian langka-ku. Soal piano dan lagu itu...jangan pernah menyanyikannya lagi di rumah ini, mengerti !"

Oh hell, kembali Yunho terbawa emosi, membuat Jaejoong ketakutan kembali, ia hendak menggigit bibirnya, menekuk lututnya. Posisi pertahanan dirinya.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu !"

Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan bibir-nya, menutupnya rapat dengan telapak tangannya. "Mianhe hyung."

"Ne, sudahlah. Ayo kita makan siang dulu, aku sudah sangat lapar. Ah..ya kamu boleh masuk ke kamarku."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia menyusul Yunho yang sudah duduk di ruang makan. Jaejoong kini mengerti ruangan-ruangan yang berada di rumah Jung ini, semoga saja tidak tersesat lagi. Tapi, disela-sela makan siangnya bersama Yunho, ia masih merasa penasaran dengan ballroom, piano kaca dan lagu Jepang. Sedikit rasa penasaran juga dengan ruang pribadi Yunho.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat dua orang namja duduk saling berhadapan. Namja yang satunya terlihat lebih angkuh menatap namja yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Mianhe, aku belum bisa hyung. Penjagaannya sangat ketat sekali. Tidak ada celah sama sekali untukku ke rumah itu."

BRAKK

Namja angkuh itu memukul meja di depannya, matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang teramat.

"Dasar bodoh ! Sudah 10 tahun lamanya dan kamu belum berhasil sama sekali ! Kamu tahu huh ! Aku saat ini hanya bisa mengharapkanmu saja Shim Changmin !"

Suaranya sangat menggema, seperti seorang iblis yang siap menghabisi mangsanya.

"Baik hyung, aku akan bergerak dengan cepat kali ini."

"Bagus ! Jangan mengecewakanku ! Aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi ! Dasar bodoh !"

Ya, namja yang satunya bernama Shim Changmin, seorang namja berumur 19 tahun saat ini. Usia-nya boleh terbilang muda, namun keahlian-nya sangat hebat. Di usia-nya yang muda ini, ia sudah berkerja sebagai orang kepercayaan dari namja angkuh itu. Menjalankan sebuah misi yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Membalaskan dendam namja angkuh tadi.

_Someone's gonna get__ hurt and it's not gonna be me _

To be continued

Give me some review ~

Balikpapan, 22 Juni 2013

ZE.


	4. Chapter Three

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter ****T****hree**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

"Yoochun hyung, silahkan masuk. Maafkan aku karena telah memanggilmu sepagi ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah kamu sudah biasa seperti itu eoh ? Jadi, apa yang kamu temukan sekarang."

"Hm, ini sangat menarik Yoochun hyung. Mengenai kalung ini, dugaanku ternyata salah, itu bukan berlian biasa yang berada di kalung ini."

Junsu meletakkan kalung berbandul gembok itu dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Jadi ? Itu berlian apa Junsu-ah ?"

"Itu sama dengan milik Yunho-hyung ! Kamu tahu berlian apa yang aku maksud."

"Benarkah ? Coba aku lihat !"

Yoochun mengambil kalung kristal itu, memperhatikan dengan seksama berlian yang berada dibandul berbentuk gembok.

"Ini !"

"Ya, kamu memang pintar Yoochun hyung, secepat itu kamu mengenal berlian itu. Ckck."

"Apa Yunho hyung sudah mengetahuinya ?"

"Belum, aku belum memberitahunya. Dan juga kenapa Yunho hyung tidak mengenal berlian itu."

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yoochun singkat. Dengan otak pintarnya, kini Yoochun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pemilik kalung kristal ini benar-benar berhubungan dengan berlian itu, berlian yang disimpan sangat dalam oleh keluarga Jung.

"Kenapa ? Ada apa sebenarnya ?" gumam Yoochun.

"Mwo ? Kamu mengatakan sesuatu Yoochun hyung."

"Hah ? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan berlian itu sampai harus membunuh dua nyawa ?"

"Aku tidak tahu Yoochun hyung, tapi sepertinya kita semakin mendekati pencarian pembunuh orangtua Yunho hyung. Semoga saja aku bertindak benar kali ini, aku hanya tidak ingin terburu-buru. Aku masih ingin memastikannya."

"Hm ? Maksudmu kamu sudah mengetahui pembunuhnya ?"

"Ah..belum bisa dibilang seperti itu Yoochun hyung. Aku belum memiliki bukti yang kuat."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu sebisanya."

"Ya. Yoochun hyung bisa kamu carikan informasi mengenai namja ini eoh ?"

Junsu memberikan sebuah foto seorang namja kepada Yoochun. Yoochun mengambilnya dan melihatnya dengan teliti, sifat yang tidak berubah dari seorang Park Yoochun. Ketelitiannya itu nomor satu.

"Siapa namanya ?"

"Shim Changmin."

"Gotcha ! Aku mendapatkan informasinya Junsu-ah, sepertinya ia bukan namja biasa."

Yoochun memberikan laptop-nya yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana kepada Junsu.

"Oh..seorang namja tampan dan juga kaya, ia bisa menjadi saingan Yunho hyung."

"Maksudmu Junsu-ah ?"

"Hm, namja ini adalah pemilik toko berlian yang bernama Mirotic, namja ini-lah yang memberitahuku tentang berlian yang berada di kalung itu. Ia memohon kepadaku untuk menjual kalung itu kepadanya, entah kenapa ia seperti menemukan sesuat yang hilang. Aku menjadi curiga kepadanya."

"Aku mengerti, apa ini semua tentang persaingan bisnis ?"

"Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, tapi bila dugaanku benar...ini bukan sekedar persaingan bisnis !"

"Uh..wajahmu menakutkan Junsu-ah."

Junsu menghela napasnya, sedikit lagi rasanya. Ia mencapai tujuannya, mencari sang pembunuh yang masih berkeliaran di luar dengan bebas. Ia yakin bahkan sangat yakin ini bukan sekedar persaingan bisnis. Tapi ia yakin ini semua berkaitan dengan namja yang bernama Shim Changmin itu. Ia harus memastikannya, ah ~ kuncinya hanya ada pada pistol mitraliur, tapi milik siapa ? Sepertinya ia harus memulai, mengulang, menjelajahi secara mendetail pencariannya. Mencari apa yang terlewatkan 8 tahun ini. Okey, Junsu mendapat satu nama yaitu Shim Changmin. Tapi, menurut informasi yang Yoochun berikan ia hanya seorang pemilik toko berlian yang bernama Mirotic yang memohon-mohon kepadanya untuk menjual kalung kristal itu. Untuk apa ?

"Haaah..."

"Tidak baik menghela napas terus Junsu-ah."

"Mianhe, aku hanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih saja. Aku ingin membantu Yunho hyung semampuku."

"Ne, aku juga."

.

.

.

Kembali ke rumah Jung, dimana terlihat Yunho dan Jaejoong masih tidur di kamar Yunho. Mengenai itu, mari kita kembali di malam harinya.

_Malam ini hujan turun dengan derasnya, suara petir saling bersahut-sahutan. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa tidur saat ini. Ia teringat akan perkataan Yunho yang membolehkannya untuk ke kamarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menuju kamar Yunho di lantai 2._

_Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho._

"_Hyung.." lirihnya._

"_Ada apa Jaejoongie ?"_

"_Aku takut."_

_Jaejoong reflek memeluk Yunho, berusaha berlindung dari ketakutannya. Yunho mengerti apa yang membuatnya takut. Pasti karena hujan yang deras itu._

"_Baiklah, ayo tidur denganku."_

_Entah kebaikan darimana, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong tidur bersamanya, awalnya biasa saja. Yunho kembali memejamkan matanya, posisinya membelakangi Jaejoong. Tentu saja ia menghindari namja cantik itu, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan setiap gerakan, kontak fisik dan perkataan manja dari Jaejoong kepadanya._

_CTAARRR_

_Kembali suara petir terdengar, dan oh my God ! Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dari belakang, tubuh Yunho berubah menjadi kaku, matanya melebar sempurna. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan napas Jaejoong._

"_Jae..joongie.."_

"_Jebal hyung..aku takut..." suaranya semakin parau._

_Yunho merubah posisinya, membalikkan badannya. Dan, ia sadar bahwa tubuh mereka sangat rapat saat ini, Jaejoong masih memeluknya bahkan kepalanya bersembunyi dileher Yunho. Dan..bibir yang sedari tadi digigitnya melupakan tatapan Yunho._

"_Ja..jae..joongie..terlalu dekat.." suara Yunho terbata-bata, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh saat ini, baru kali ini ia merasa gugup terhadap seorang namja. Ya, seorang namja cantik yang bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja._

"_Aku takut.." kembali Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, ah ! Yunho benar-benar tidak tahan !_

_Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong, mencium bibir itu, melumat bibir atasnya kemudian berpindah ke bibir bawahnya._

"_Engh..."_

_Dia dapat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang menegang, merasa kesal ciumannya tidak dibalas. Oh ! Kini dia melupakan bahwa ia sedang mencium seorang namja._

_Kembali bibirnya mencium dengan lembut, lidahnya membelai bibir Jaejoong hingga menggigit bibir Jaejoong._

"_Aah.."_

_Yunho memasukkan lidahnya, membelai lembut lidah Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah."_

"_Mmm.." Yunho mengerang seketika merasakan sensasi manis disana, dan ia tersenyum ditengah ciumannya ketika perlahan Jaejoong membalas ciumannya, ciuman yang sangat bergairah, yang tak dapat Jaejoong tolak._

"_Aromamu begitu nikmat Jaejoong-ah." Ucap Yunho kemudian. Sebuah ucapan tak terkontrol dari dirinya. Ucapan yang membuat darah Jaejoong memanas dan segera Jaejoong mencium Yunho dengan penuh semangat. Membuat Yunho menjadi sangat bergairah, hidungnya melewati telinga Jaejoong, turun ke bawah leher Jaejoong dan memberi ciuman lembut pada bahu Jaejoong._

_Napas Yunho berubah, menjadi pendek-pendek, terengah, terlalu bergairah. Tangannya berada di kancing piyama Jaejoong, membukanya dengan sangat lambat, sekali lagi bibirnya mencium, menjilat, menyeberang ke bahu satunya. Membuat Jaejoong menggeliat, melemah di bawah sentuhannya._

"_Ungh.."_

_CTAARRRR_

_Suara petir kali ini memecah bumi, seolah-olah memberi peringatan bagi dua orang yang melakukan hal terlarang. Saat itu juga Yunho tersadar, melepaskan tubuh yang lebih kecil, memasang kancing-kancing piyama namja cantik itu. Mengatur napasnya kembali. "Tidurlah Jaejoongie, mimpi indah."_

_Yunho membalik tubuhnya seperti semula, membelakangi Jaejoong, memejamkan mata musangnya dengan kuat. Ia tahu telah melakukan sebuah perbuatan dosa, ia tahu ia tidak dapat menolak pesona yang selalu menggodanya. Apakah pantas ?_

_Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung lebar Yunho, kembali menggigit bibirnya, tangannya tergerak memegang dadanya, Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, sangat disayangkan Yunho mengakhiri sentuhannya, sentuhan yang sangat diinginkannya, oh..ia menyadari, ia mengakui ia mencintai seorang Jung Yunho, namja bertampang tegas yang lebih tua 8 tahun darinya. Apakah pantas ? _

Tidak berapa lama Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat Yunho yang masih tertidur, Jaejoong tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi di kamar tidur Yunho, bila saja hujan deras dan petir itu tidak ada, mungkin ia tidak merasa seburuk ini.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamar tamu, seperti biasa menjalani rutinitas pagi hari, ini sudah hari keempatnya.

Berdiri di depan cermin, memandang wajahnya, tampak memiliki kantung mata. Apa karena tidurnya kurang nyenyak ? Jaejoong mengelus bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya, menutup matanya, merasakan kembali sentuhan lembut bibir Yunho. Ya Tuhan, ia belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

'Sejak awal aku memang menyukaimu Yunho hyung, sejak awal matamu menatapku.' Katanya dalam hati.

"Hwang Ahjumma, selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi Tuan Jaejoong. Silahkan sarapan dulu."

"Jaejoong saja Ahjumma, terdengar lebih baik. Terimakasih atas sarapannya Ahjumma."

"Baik Jaejoong-ah, Ahjumma mau ke pasar dulu."

"Ah ! Aku ikut Ahjumma ! Tunggu sebentar."

Jaejoong mengambil sepotong _bread jam_ kemudian ia menghampiri Hwang Ahjumma yang sudah berada di depan pintu utama rumah Jung. Ia menggigit _bread jam_-nya ketika ia memakai sneaker-nya.

"Pelan-pelan saja Jaejoong-ah."

"Umm, strawberry aku suka."

Dan dengan sekali suapan, _bread jam_ strawberry buatan Hwang Ahjumma berhasil ditelannya.

"Ayo Ahjumma !"

"Apa tidak ijin dulu Jaejoong-ah."

"Tidak perlu Ahjumma, Yunho hyung masih tidur. Lagipula kita hanya ke pasar saja kan."

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga berada, Jaejoong, Hwang Ahjumma dan supir rumah Jung. Jaejoong mengikuti kemana Hwang Ahjumma pergi, menghampiri kios yang satu ke kios yang lain. Merasa senang bertemu dengan banyak orang, mengingat 3 hari kemarin ia hanya berada di rumah Jung saja. Rumah besar yang sepi ! Sial bagi si supir karena kini ia membawa berbagai macam kantong plastik yang isinya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Ahjumma, aku ingin itu."

"Boneka gajah ?"

"Iya, aku mau yang paling besar itu."

"Sebentar, akan Ahjumma belikan untukmu."

Oh, ingin rasanya Hwang Ahjumma menolak membeli boneka gajah yang berukuran seperti manusia itu, bukan masalah harga, tapi bagaimana caranya membawanya, Hwang Ahjumma melirik ke arah si supir yang kedua tangannya telah penuh dengan kantong plastik, lalu ia melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan kantong plastik. Merasa tidak enak menyuruh Jaejoong membawanya.

"Ah, sini Ahjumma. Aku akan membawanya."

"Ne.."

Hwang Ahjumma merasa lega namja cantik itu menyadarinya, ia tertawa geli melihat boneka gajah yang berada di pelukan Jaejoong hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sesampai di mobil, Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang, meluruskan tubuhnya hingga posisnya berbaring.

"Lelahnya." Gumamnya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut Jaejoong-ah."

"Iya, aku hanya merasa bosan saja berada di rumah terus. Besar keinginanku untuk pulang, tapi aku tidak mengetahui tempat tinggal-ku."

Hwang Ahjumma mengerti perasaan itu, perasaan rindu akan rumah namun tidak mengetahuinya.

"Tuan Jaejoong, maafkan bila saya lancang, tapi menurut informasi yang saya dengar dari Tuan Kang, kepala keamanan rumah Jung, anda berasal dari panti asuhan Bolero."

"Mwo ? Panti asuhan ? Benarkah ?"

"Iya Tuan."

"Bisakah Ahjussi mengantar saya kesana ?"

"Iya Tuan."

Si supir tadi memutar arah mobilnya, mereka bertiga menuju sebuah panti asuhan yang bernama Bolero, menurut informasi panti asuhan itu berada di distrik Guro-go, sebuah distrik yang cukup jauh dari distrik Gangnam-gu tempat dimana mereka berada, termasuk rumah Jung.

Besar harapan bagi Jaejoong, merasa sedikit sedih mengetahui bahwa ia berasal dari panti asuhan. Namun, bila itu kenyataan yang ada ia akan menerimanya, karena tidak ada perasaan yang lebih bahagia daripada pulang ke rumah, bertemu dengan keluarga, ia ingin pulang.

Oh..seperti sebuah hati terbagi dua, harapan-nya pupus, papan nama bertuliskan Bolero memang berdiri tegak di pinggir jalan, namun tidak untuk rumah-nya yang kini terlihat diselimuti oleh tumbuhan merayap, beberapa kaca yang pecah, dan beberapa coretan di dinding. Bagai sebuah awan yang mendung berdiri tepat di atas Jaejoong, perasaannya kembali menjadi buruk, pagi yang buruk pasti diakhiri dengan hari yang buruk.

Rumah panti asuhan itu tidak terbentuk lagi, tidak terawat yang artinya tidak ada yang tinggal disitu. Bila dilihat dari tanaman rayap yang mengerikan itu, dapat dipastikan rumah panti asuhan itu sudah lama ditinggalkan.

"Jaejoong-ah, ayo kita pulang."

"Ne." Lirihnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jaejoong hanya menatap keluar, menempelkan dahi-nya di jendela.

"Apa benar itu tempatnya ?"

"Iya Hwang. Apa kamu tidak membaca papan namanya tadi ?"

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang tinggal disitu ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sudah tidak usah dibahas. Kita hanya akan menambah kesedihan Tuan Jaejoong saja."

"Itu salahmu ! Minta maaflah !"

Si supir melihat Jaejoong menggunakan spion tengah, dia bisa melihat wajah kekecewaan itu, si supir merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh, bertindak terburu-buru.

"Tuan Jaejoong, maafkan saya. Kumohon."

"Tidak apa-apa Ahjussi." Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum walaupun hatinya terasa sakit, menerima kenyataan pahit. Sangat tidak mengerti mengapa ia sampai lupa ingatan.

Ketika mereka bertiga telah memasuki komplek perumahan, tidak sengaja Jaejoong melihat sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang bejarak dua rumah dari rumah Jung, ada ketertarikan bagi Jaejoong terhadap rumah itu.

"Stop Ahjussi !" serunya.

Si supir lantas menghentikan mobilnya. "Ada apa Tuan ?"

"Itu." Ia menunjuk rumah yang berada di depannya.  
Si supir dan Hwang Ahjumma mengikuti arah telunjuk Jaejoong. "Kenapa dengan rumah itu Jaejoong-ah ?" tanya Hwang Ahjumma.

"Siapa pemilik rumah itu Ahjumma ?"

"Setahu Ahjumma rumah itu tidak dihuni."

"Kemana pemiliknya Ahjumma ? Kenapa rumah sebagus itu ditelantarkan begitu saja ?" tanya Jaejoong penuh rasa penasaran. Ia tidak akan se-penasaran begini bila ia tidak merasakan hal itu, sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya tertarik dengan rumah bertingkat dua itu. Kembali sebuah perasaan rindu tercipta didirinya.

Hwang Ahjumma dan si supir saling memandang, merasa heran dengan Jaejoong yang bertanya mengenai rumah bertingkat dua itu. Padahal itu hanya sebuah rumah bertingkat dua biasa, halaman-nya tidak besar, mungkin hanya dua mobil saja yang muat di halaman depan rumah itu yang kini dipenuhi dengan rumput tinggi.

"Itu..rumah itu..." Hwang Ahjumma menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi penumpang. "Setahu Ahjumma pemilik rumah itu tewas, mereka adalah pasangan suami istri. Kalau tidak salah kejadian itu terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu. Seisi komplek sangat tidak menyangka, padahal mereka adalah tetangga yang baik, ah tidak berapa lama Tuan dan Nyonya Jung menyusul." Kata Hwang Ahjumma.

Si supir menatap tidak percaya ke Hwang Ahjumma karena mengatakan hal sakral itu, mengungkit tentang Tuan dan Nyonya Jung. Bukankah Jung Yunho sudah memperingati seluruh pelayan, bodyguard dan semua yang berkerja di rumah Jung untuk tidak mengungkit kedua orangtuanya, karena hal itu hanya akan membuat dirinya rapuh.

"Astaga !" Hwang Ahjumma menutup mulutnya. 'Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh !' batinnya.

"Kenapa dengan orangtua Yunho hyung, Ahjumma ?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang Hwang Ahjumma dan si supir takutkan pun terlontarkan. Bagaimana sekarang ? Apa mereka akan menjelaskannya ? Bagaimana bila nanti Jaejoong bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Yunho dan Yunho mengetahui biang-nya adalah Hwang Ahjumma dan si supir. Kemungkinan besar adalah dipecat atau ditendang dari rumah Jung itu.

"ANDWEE!" teriak Hwang Ahjumma dan si supir bersamaan. Pikiran mereka sama rupanya.

"Aku tidak mau menjelaskan, kamu saja." Hwang Ahjumma melemparkannya kepada si supir.

"Aku tidak mau !"

Jaejoong bingung melihat kedua orang paruh baya itu saling berdebat, "Sudahlah, Ahjumma dan Ahjussi pulang saja. Aku ingin melihat rumah ini. Lagipula aku bisa bertanya kepada Yunho hyung."

Perdebatan kedua orang paruh baya itu terhenti, mereka sama-sama memandang Jaejoong yang masih duduk di kursi penumpang belakang.

"Ja..jangan Jaejoong-ah, Ahjumma mohon."

"Hm ? Kenapa ?"

"Kami bisa dipecat, kami mohon." Tambah si supir.

"Tapi kenapa eoh ?"

"Ahjumma mohon, lupakan saja ne ? Tadi Ahjumma salah bicara."

"Astaga ! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian berdua katakan ! Aku mau melihat-lihat rumah itu dulu. Kalian pulanglah ! Selamat tinggal !"

BRAK

Pintu mobil tertutup sempurna, Hwang Ahjumma dan si supir sama-sama terpaku. Tapi, yasudahlah. Si supir mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke rumah Jung. "Kenapa Tuan Jaejoong sepertinya tertarik dengan rumah itu eoh ?"

"Kamu bertanya kepadaku ? Maka aku akan menjawab aku tidak tahu !"

Hwang Ahjumma turun dari mobil itu, ia memasuki rumah Jung melalui pintu belakang kemudian menuju dapur, menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk membawa kantong plastik yang berada di mobil, inilah kelebihan bagi seorang kepala pelayan dapur.

Hwang Ahjumma duduk di meja makan khusus untuk pelayan, meminum secangkir teh ginseng.

"Apa kamu melihat Jaejoong, Hwang ?"

"Ah, tadi ia ikut ke pasar bersamaku Kwon."

"Mwo ? Lalu dimana ia sekarang ? Apa kamu tidak melihat Yunho seperti orang kesetanan mencarinya."

"Astaga, maafkan aku Kwon. Sebenarnya itu kehendak Jaejoong mengikutiku ke pasar. Duduklah dulu Kwon, apa ingin teh ginseng ?"

"Boleh juga, sedikit bersantai tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, benar sekali. Silahkan." Hwang Ahjumma memberikan secangkir teh ginseng kepada Kwon Ahjumma yang sudah duduk di depannya.

"Dimana Jaejoong sekarang ? Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh, dia sedang berada di rumah tingkat dua yang tidak dihuni itu."

"Rumah yang pemiliknya tewas itu ? Untuk apa ia kesana ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba ia ingin kesana. Aku takut untuk melarangnya."

"Hm, enak sekali teh ginseng buatan-mu." Puji Kwon Ahjumma. Lalu ia meminum habis teh ginseng itu. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Yunho dulu, sejak bangun tidur ia terus mencari Jaejoong. Sepertinya sikapnya mulai berlebihan."

"Hahaha..cinta tidak memandang apapun Kwon."

"Apa maksudmu !"

"Nanti kamu akan melihat sendiri. Sudah sana beritahu Yunho."

Kwon Ahjumma pergi begitu saja, ia sebenarnya tahu maksud dari Hwang Ahjumma, hanya saja hal itu tidak pantas untuk dilakukan.

Kwon Ahjumma melihat Yunho yang duduk di ruang tamu-nya. "Yunho-ah, tadi Jaejoong ikut pergi ke pasar bersama Hwang, lalu ia sekarang berada di rumah tingkat dua tidak dihuni itu. Jadi tidak usah terlalu khawatir lagi."

"Oh, terimakasih informasinya Ahjumma. Aku takut ia melarikan diri dari rumah ini gara-gara aku."

"Apa yang terjadi Yunho-ah ? Apa kamu memarahi-nya lagi ?"

"Tidak Ahjumma, aku sedang tidak ingin menjelaskannya. Aku mau ke rumah Junsu dulu Ahjumma, tadi ia meneleponku. Sepertinya ia mendapat suatu informasi."

"Apa kamu masih melanjutkan pencarian itu Yunho-ah ? Bukankah polisi masih menangani kasus ini ?"

"Ini sudah 8 tahun lamanya Ahjumma, tidak bisa bila hanya mengandalkan polisi saja. Aku pergi dulu. Tolong sampaikan kepada Jaejoongie."

"Baik."

Yunho pun menuju rumah Junsu menggunakan mobil pribadi-nya, perasaannya tercampur saat ini, di satu sisi ia merasa senang karena ia hampir mencapai tujuannya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa gelisah karena ciuman terlarang-nya. Bila mengingat itu, Yunho sendiri-pun seperti tidak mengenali dirinya. Tubuhnya mengambil alih semalam. Untung saja suara petir itu menyadarkannya.

"Halo ~"

"_Hyung, sudah dimana ? Kenapa lama sekali ?"_

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai Junsu-ah. Kenapa ?"

"_Aku sudah mengetahui pemilik kalung kristal ini ! Cepatlah !"_

"10 menit lagi."

Yunho menambah kecepatan mobil-nya, semangatnya terisi kembali mendengar pemilik kalung kristal itu diketahui. Yeah ~

.

.

.

Shim Changmin, namja bertubuh tinggi ini tengah berada di sebuah rumah seseorang. Ia melihat seseorang yang dicarinya sedang duduk di taman belakang, meminum secangkir the hijau. Seseorang tepatnya namja yang Changmin cari, menyadari kehadiran Changmin, bibirnya tersenyum.

"Kamu ke rumahku pasti membawa berita baik untukku bukan ?"

"Engh..sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, ini sebenarnya sebuah berita buruk."

"Hm ? Maka aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya Shim Changmin." Namja itu mengucapkannya dengan nada geram, menekankan tiap kalimat yang diucapkan.

"Tapi ini gawat hyung dan sedikit menarik, tadi ada seorang namja bernama Kim Junsu datang ke toko berlian-ku, ia membawa sebuah kalung Kristal dan aku mengenali berlian yang berada di bandul itu hyung, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa kalung kristal itu bisa berada pada namja itu. Sungguh ini suatu kecerobohan yang sangat berarti."

Ya, suatu kecerobohan bila meninggalkan sebuah benda ketika membunuh seseorang, maka benda itu bisa menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat untuk mencari pembunuhnya. Selama ini, Shim Changmin menyamar sebagai pemilik toko berlian agar orang-orang tidak terlalu mencurigai-nya. Sebuah toko berlian bernama Mirotic yang diberikan dari namja yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

"Kalung Kristal siapa itu Changmin-ah ?"

.

.

.

Di saat bersamaan, Jaejoong tengah berada di rumah tingkat dua itu, menjelajahi seluruh ruangan lantai satu yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, terlihat sarang burung dan sarang tikus di setiap sudut ruangan. Lalu ia naik ke lantai dua, ia membuka sebuah pintu dan ia terkejut saat ini, ruangan ini tempat dibunuhnya pasangan suami istri itu, masih dapat terlihat bekas goresan kapur putih yang menyerupai tubuh manusia di lantai ruangan ini. Jaejoong keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju ke kamar yang berada di paling ujung, kali ini ia sangat terkejut, ia melihat sebuah kursi kayu, dan juga sebuah teropong.

"Kenapa ada benda seperti ini di rumah ini ?" gumamnya.

Karena lagi-lagi rasa penasaran menguasai-nya, Jaejoong melihat melalui teropong itu, teropong yang terarah ke sebuah rumah, ah tepatnya ke sebuah kamar.

"Yunho hyung !"

Lututnya mendadak lemas, ia pun terduduk di lantai. Ia yakin seseorang sedang mengincar Yunho, namja yang ia cintai.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa pusing saat itu juga, tubuhnya terhempas di lantai yang kotor itu, kepalanya sangat terasa sakit, tangannya memegang bahkan mencengkeram rambutnya.

"Aaarggghhh!"

Bayangan-bayangan seorang namja kembali muncul, kali ini lebih menjadi sangat jelas, bayangan seorang namja yang berjalan perlahan mendekatinya memegang sebuah pistol, akhirnya ia tahu siapa bayangan namja itu.

.

.

.

"Junsu, cepat katakan siapa pemilik kalung kristal itu !"

"Pemiliknya adalah.." Junsu menahan napasnya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya

"KIM JAEJOONG !"

"I..itu aku ?"

Di saat bersamaan Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin mengatakan pemilik kalung kristal itu, dan saat itu juga Kim Jaejoong menyadari bayangan namja yang selalu hadir dimimpinya adalah dirinya sendiri. Sebuah berita buruk lainnya yang harus diterima bebarapa manusia, awal yang buruk akan memiliki akhir yang buruk juga.

_This is your final warning__._

To be continued

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

*Apa kalian percaya Kim Jaejoong adalah pembunuhnya ?

*Apa kalian tahu siapa namja yang berbicara dengan Shim Changmin ?

Balikpapan, 24 Juni 2013

ZE.


	5. Chapter Four

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter Four**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah, kamu sudah pulang ?"

"Iya, Kwon Ahjumma."

"Apa menemukan sesuatu di rumah kosong itu hm ?"

"Tidak. Dimana Yunho hyung Ahjumma ?"

"Dia sedang mandi. Kamu sebaiknya mandi dulu Jaejoong-ah, lihatlah bajumu penuh debu."

"I..iya Ahjumma."

Kemudian Jaejoong menuju kamar tamu lalu ia mandi, kali ini mandinya cukup lama karena ia memutuskan untuk berendam di bath-up. Ketika di rumah kosong tadi, sebenarnya Jaejoong masih penasaran. Tentang rumah itu dan juga tentang seorang namja yang muncul lagi dipikirannya. Jaejoong mengira itu adalah dirinya, karena kemiripan wajah namja tersebut dengannya. Untuk sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri tanpa diketahui oleh Yunho. Tentang teropong yang mengarah ke kamar Yunho, tentang suami istri yang tewas di rumah itu, dan juga tentang ingatannya yang hilang.

Sekarang Jaejoong telah selesai mandi dan telah memakai pakaian rumah, lebih tepatnya sebuah piyama yang lebih cocok untuk seorang yeoja. Piyama yang baru saja ia beli tadi pagi saat ke pasar.

TOK

TOK

"Masuk saja. Pintunya tidak aku kunci."

"Permisi Jaejoong-ah, Yunho menunggumu di ruang keluarga."

"Aku akan menemuinya, Kwon Ahjumma. Terimakasih."

Lalu Jaejoong menuju ruang keluarga rumah Jung ini, disana Yunho sudah duduk disofa menunggunya.

"Yunho hyung, ada apa ?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri dengan lucunya, apalagi dengan piyama bermotif gajah berwarna hijau hijau. Semakin membuat Yunho tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa anak berumur 20 tahun dan sepolos ini pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Apalagi bila diingat kembali, 8 tahun yang lalu berarti Jaejoong masih berumur 12 tahun. Menembak mati kedua orang tuanya dengan sebuah pistol ? Pistol saja belum legal untuk anak 12 tahun. Maka dari itu Yunho akan mengikuti saran serta petunjuk Yunho yang memerlukan kesabaran.

"_Kamu harus membantunya untuk mengembalikan ingatannya Yunho hyung."_

"Joongie, duduklah di samping hyung. Piyama baru eoh ?"

"Ne, tadi pagi aku membelinya saat ke pasar bersama Hwang Ahjumma. Apa cocok untukku hyung ?"

"Sangat cocok, kamu lucu, menggemaskan dan cantik."

"Mwo ? Aku bukan yeoja hyung ! Jangan bilang aku cantik !"

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

"Ne, tidak akan hyung ulangi. Bila hyung boleh tahu, kenapa tadi Joongie ke rumah bertingkat dua yang sudah tidak dihuni itu ?"

"Aku hanya ingin saja hyung, apa hyung tahu siapa pemiliknya ?"

"Mereka adalah pasangan suami istri, menurut penghuni komplek ini mereka sangat baik. Tapi aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Karena mereka jarang di rumah, ah..yang aku tahu mereka memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki yang tinggal di Jepang. Kasihan sekali anak-anaknya."

"Oh, aku kira hyung mengetahuinya. Umm..hyung..."

Jaejoong ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun ia terlalu gugup untuk mengatakannya. Kembali Jaejoong tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa ? Jangan menggigit bibirmu Joongie."

Jaejoong reflek melepaskan gigitan pada bibirnya sendiri. "Itu..tadi malam..kenapa hyung menciumku ?"

Kini giliran Yunho yang gugup, ia kira Jaejoong lupa tentang ciuman tadi malam. Tapi nyatanya, namja cantik dan polos itu menanyakannya.

"Anggap saja aku menyayangimu. Apa boleh ?"

Sedikit terasa senang bagi Jaejoong, tapi tetap saja bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkannya. Hey, ia memang polos. Tapi ia juga mengerti perihal cinta itu apa. Ia sudah dewasa bukan lagi anak-anak, umurnya saja sudah 20 tahun.

"Boleh."

"Joongie, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, ayo ikut aku."

"Iya."

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya meninggalkan ruang keluarga rumah Jung, berjalan melewati lorong rumahnya, hingga sampai di ruangan itu lagi. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam, bingung dan tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho membawanya kembali ke ruangan yang tidak boleh ia datangi itu.

Yunho membuka pintunya, kemudian menyalakan lampu ruangannya. Kembali muncul peristiwa itu dipikirannya. Kali ini dia harus melawannya.

"Untuk apa ke ruangan ini hyung ?"

"Duduklah di kursi piano itu."

"A..apa boleh ?"

"Tentu saja."

Jaejoong mengikuti perintah Yunho, duduk di kursi piano kaca tersebut.

"_Bawalah Jaejoong ke ballroom rumahmu Yunho hyung, siapa tahu ia mengenali ruangan tersebut !"_

"Orangtuaku tewas di ballroom ini." Yunho mengatakannya, mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di piano kaca. Rasa sakit, benci dan kepedihan kembali muncul bersatu dengan peristiwa malam itu.

"Hyung.."

"Waktu itu aku seusia denganmu, 20 tahun. Tepatnya 8 tahun yang lalu. Appa dan Ummaku tewas, seseorang menembak tepat dikepalanya. Aku..aku yang menemukan mereka tewas pertama kali..haah.."

"Hyu..ng..hentikan.." lirihnya.

"Aku mendengar lagu itu Jaejoongie, lagu yang kamu nyanyikan..membuatku terbangun dari tidurku, di tempat aku berdiri ini, Appa-ku terbaring tidak bernyawa, kepalanya pecah Jaejoongie..dan.."

"Hentikan..hyung..hentikan.." lirihnya lagi.

"Dan, di tempat kamu duduk, Ummaku tewas ! Dan yang tidak habis aku pikirkan, pembunuh orangtuaku menyanyikan lagu Jepang itu ! Apa dia tidak memiliki perasaan ? Menyanyikan sebuah lagu setelah membunuh kedua orangtuaku, apa itu pantas ?"

"Hentikan kataku hyung !"

"Haah..haah..mi..mianhe..aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu. Inilah alasanku tidak memperbolehkanmu untuk masuk ke ballroom ini."

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang berlutut di lantai. Dia berjongkok di depan Yunho, lalu memeluknya. Sekarang dia mengerti satu hal, Jung Yunho tidak sebahagia itu dalam hidupnya. Memiliki banyak uang, memiliki rumah yang besar, tapi apa artinya bila tidak ada orangtua yang akan membimbingnya.

"Yunho hyung.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Joongie, kejadian itu sudah 8 tahun lamanya, tapi aku masih mencari pembunuhnya. Nyawa akan dibalas dengan nyawa Jaejoongie." Ucap Yunho penuh penekanan yang membuat Jaejoong merinding.

"Apa lagu Jepang itu persis seperti yang aku nyanyikan itu hyung ?"

"Iya, lagu itu.."

"A...apa..aku ?"

"Tidak mungkin, aku percaya bukan kamu..tenanglah."

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian ia reflek melepaskan pelukannya ketika Yunho berdiri dari berlututnya. Dilihatnya Yunho menuju piano kaca itu.

"Nyanyikan lagu itu untukku, Jaejoongie.."

"Apa tidak apa-apa ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Pastikan suaranya Yunho hyung. Kenali suaranya ketika ia bernyanyi." _

Jaejoong duduk di piano kaca itu, kemudian jari-jarinya mulai menari di tuts piano.

_So beautiful i've never seen that place,_  
_when the trip is over i want to go with you_

_tsugi no machi e to mukau itsu no ma ni ka tooku made_  
_kokoro no sukima wo hageshii oto de umete itte nemuri ni tsukunda_

_good night to you, i always do think of you,_  
_even when i am far away_  
_were you wonderful today? because surely there,_  
_will be good tomorrows, sweet dreams,_

"Berhenti, sudah cukup."

"Engh..baiklah hyung."

"Darimana kamu mengetahui lagu itu Joongie ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja lagu ini berada diingatanku, lagu yang sangat nyaman untukku."

Yunho duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, tepatnya di kursi piano kaca. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu yang ia taruh di kantong celananya.

"_Tunjukkan kalung kristal itu kepadanya."_

"Joongie, apa kamu mengenal ini ?"

"Oh, kalung yang cantik. Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Kenapa hyung ?"

"Kalung ini adalah pemilik pembunuh orangtuaku."

"Hyung, aku tahu hyung sangat menginginkan mencari pembunuh kedua orangtua hyung, tapi bisakah untuk tidak mecurigaiku hyung ?" kata Jaejoong kemudian, ia sadar bahwa daritadi Yunho hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, mulai dari lagu hingga kalung.

"Tidak, bukan begitu."

"Hyung, aku akan membantumu. Bagaimana ?"

"Boleh saja."

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap mata musang yang sebenarnya gelisah itu, kemudian memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar itu, yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-bedar dan nyaman serta hangat. Sebuah pelukan yang selalu diinginkannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berdering, Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Yunho melihat nama pemanggilnya, ternyata dari Junsu. Yunho keluar dari ballroom itu meninggalkan Jaejoong, ia menuju taman belakang rumah Jung. Jaejoong paham bahwa Yunho tidak ingin percakapan di teleponnya didengar.

"Halo ?"

"_Hyung, aku lupa memberitahu, Choi Siwon mengundang makan malam."_

"Jam berapa Junsu-ah ?"

"_Jam 8 hyung. Mianhe, aku lupa."_

"Oh, masih 1 jam lagi. Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap. Apa kamu ikut Junsu-ah ?"

"_Tidak hyung, aku mau menemani Ummaku ke mall."_

"Ya, kamu seperti yeoja saja. Bye."

Setelah menutup telepon sepihak, Yunho kembali masuk ke rumah Jung, Yunho baru ingat ia meninggalkan Jaejoong di ballroom seorang diri, dengan sedikit berlari Yunho menuju ballroom rumahnya. Ternyata pintunya sudah ditutup, untuk memastikan Yunho membuka pintunya, dan ternyata ballroomnya sudah gelap. Berarti Jaejoong tidak berada disitu.

Yunho menuju kamarnya hendak bersiap-siap ke rumah Choi Siwon, agak bingung kenapa kliennya yang satu itu suka sekali mengadakan pesta dan sejenisnya. Menurutnya hal itu tidak berguna dan membuang waktu saja. Tapi untuk menghormati kliennya mau tak mau Yunho menghadirinya.

Ketika melewati ruang makan, Yunho melihat Jaejoong duduk manis disana. Sepertinya namja cantik itu ingin makan malam bersamanya, Yunho tersenyum sekilas.

"Menungguku ?"

"Iya hyung, ini sudah jam 7 malam, ayo makan malam bersama."

Yunho menggeleng, lalu dia duduk di salah satu kursi."Aku diundang makan malam bersama oleh klienku, Junsu baru saja memberitahuku."

Wajah yang tadi senyum berubah menjadi cemberut. Artinya harapan untuk makan malam bersama pupus. Yunho merasa kasihan melihat wajah cemberut itu, ia tentu saja tahu perasaan betapa hampanya makan malam sendiri.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Joongie ikut ?"

"Apa boleh ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Iya, ayo bersiap-siaplah."

"Tunggu aku hyung !" serunya. Jaejoong berlari menuju kamar tamu, ia merasa sangat senang. Jaejoong menganggap ini sebagai ajakan kencan, apa boleh ?

"Hyung ! Aku sudah siap!" serunya lagi.

Dan, untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho merasa gugup melihat penampilan namja cantik yang selalu cocok memakai pakaian apapun, jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat melihat senyuman Jaejoong.

"Cantik." Gumamnya.

"Huh ? Hyung bilang apa barusan ?"

"Ti..tidak ada. Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Yunho.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya Yunho merasa kesal kepada namja canti itu. Kenapa ? Tentu saja karena namja cantik itu duduk di kursi penumpang. Lalu ? Ia harus duduk dimana ? Apa di bagasi ? Bukan ! Bukan itu yang Yunho permasalahkan, hanya saja Jaejoong duduk di kursi penumpang belakang, bukan disampingnya. Bila seperti ini terlihat sekali Yunho seperti seorang supir yang mengantar anak majikannya pergi les.

Jaejoong tentu saja tidak menyadari hawa kekesalan Yunho, karena matanya asyik menatap lampu, keindahan malam kota. Bila diingat kembali, baru malam ini Jaejoong keluar di malam hari setelah peristiwa pingsannya dia.

JDUKK

"Aduh, sakit hyung." Jidat mulusnya mendarat sempurnya di kaca mobil akibat Yunho yang mengerem tiba-tiba mobilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun."

"Whoaah...besar sekali rumahnya, tapi tenang saja, masih besar rumah hyung kok, hehe."

"Ssst.."

"Uh, kenapa ? Aku kan hanya kagum kepada rumah ini."

"Iya, ayo kita masuk. Sepertinya banyak tamu yang diundangnya."

"Ini rumah siapa hyung ?"

"Choi Siwon, klienku."

"Wah..pasti ia sangat kaya. Lihat saja rumahnya yang besar. Lalu bagaimana dengan..engh..."

Yunho benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ocehan-ocehan dari Jaejoong, ia mencium bibir merah itu. Padahal mereka berada di depan rumah Choi.

"Sekali lagi kamu cerewet, aku akan menciummu !"

"Omo !" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sebenarnya Jaejoong senang saja dicium Yunho, bahkan ia senang ketika Yunho mengancamnya seperti itu. Hanya saja, ia masih kaget. Pasalnya Yunho tidak mengenal tempat menciumnya.

Yunho melangkah masuk ke dalam, dan Jaejoong mengikutinya di belakang rumah.

"Yunho-ssi, senang sekali anda bisa datang. Silahkan masuk." Kata Siwon.

"Terimakasih atas undangannya Siwon-ssi."

Siwon melihat sesosok manusia berada di belakang Yunho, tidak terlalu jelas karena sosok tersebut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya anda tidak sendiri Yunho-ssi."

"Iya, perkenalkan dia adalah adik angkat-ku."

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong berada di sampingnya, untung saja Yunho tidak melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menggigit bibirnya. Penyebabnya, karena Yunho menganggapnya sebagai adik angkat.

"Salam kenal, aku choi Siwon." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Siwon yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Salam kenal, aku Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong membalas jabatan tangan Siwon, tersenyum kepada Siwon yang mampu membuat Siwon terpaku beberapa saat.

"Ehem !"

"Ah, ayo silahkan masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kata Siwon kemudian.

Kemudian Yunho bersama Jaejoong langsung menuju ke sebuah ruangan, tepatnya sebuah ballroom. Seperti rumah Jung yang besar, rumah Choi juga memiliki ballroom. Hanya saja ukurannya agak kecil dari ballroom rumah Jung.

Jaejoong yang memang lapar langsung menuju pantry, mengambil beberapa makanan yang ia suka. Lalu ia duduk di sebuah meja bundar seorang diri. Sepertinya ia melupakan Yunho.

Yunho pun mendatanginya, tapi Yunho tidak membawa makanan, hanya ada segelas white wine di tangannya.

"Hyung tidak makan ?"

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang."

"Tapi hyung belum makan."

"Siapa bilang ? Baru saja aku memakan bibirmu, dan aku akan memakannya lagi bila kamu cerewet !"

Jaejoong tidak jadi berbicara, ia kembali menikmati makannya. Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah itu.

"Yunho-ssi, maaf menganggu. Bisa kita bicara berdua ?"

"Bisa. Jaejoongie, tunggu sebentar ne ? Aku akan pergi dulu bersama Siwon-ssi."

"Iya."

Yunho dan Siwon sudah pergi berdua menuju ruang kerja Siwon. Sepertinya seorang Choi Siwon ingin membeli berlian lagi. Kembali ke Jaejoong, namja cantik itu sudah selesai menyantap makanannya. Karena merasa bosan, Yunho yang sangat lama meninggalkannya, ia kini duduk di sebuah ayunan yang berada di halaman belakang rumah Choi.

"Apa kamu sendirian ?"

Jaejoong melihat seorang namja yang entah sejak kapan duduk di ayunan, tepatnya disebelahnya. Seorang namja yang cantik seperti dirinya.

"Tidak, aku bersama Yunho hyung. Perkenalkan aku Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku Kim Kibum, istri Choi Siwon."

Tidak seperti Junsu yang merinding mengetahui Siwon itu gay, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saja. Di sela-sela senyumnya ia sempat memikirkan dirinya menjadi istri seorang Jung Yunho, pasti menyenangkan ! Aigoo !

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Kibum-ssi."

"Sama-sama. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini Jaejoong-ssi ? Pestanya kan berada di dalam."

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar saja, aku sangat kekeyangan, aku sudah banyak makan. Yunho hyung terlalu lama meninggalkanku. Huft.."

"Hahaha, kamu lucu sekali Jaejoong-ssi. Apa Yunho-ssi bersama suamiku ?"

"Iya."

"Ah, pasti mereka membicarakan masalah bisnis lagi."

"Hm, tapi aku sudah mengantuk. Aku sangat lelah."

"Oh, kamu bisa beristirahat di kamar tamu. Ayo aku antarkan."

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja."

Jaejoong mengikuti Kibum yang kembali masuk ke rumah Choi menuju kamar tamu. Dia menyukai Kibum yang sangat baik kepadanya. Yunho hyung sungguh keterlaluan pikirnya, padahal ini sudah jam 12 malam, tapi Yunho belum juga datang menemuinya.

"Silahkan, aku akan memberitahu Yunho-ssi kalau kamu berada disini."

"Terimakasih Kibum-ssi."

Kibum kembali menutup pintu tersebut dan Jaejoong sudah dalam posisi siap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

"Benarkah itu kalung Kim Jaejoong ?"

"Ne hyung."

"Apa kamu yakin ?"

"Iya, aku sangat yakin. Aku melihat inisial namanya di belakang bandul gembok itu."

"Hahaha..."

"Kenapa tertawa hyung ?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku menertawakan kebodohannya yang menukar kalung itu !"

"Mwo ?"

_This is your final warning__._

To be continued or no or delete ?

*Hehe.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

Sedikit penjelasan tentang lagu Jepang itu, itu lagu milik band Jepang bernama VAMPS. Band yang dibentuk oleh HYDE. Bagi pecinta HYDE atau Laruku, Ze yakin pasti kalian tahu lagu ini. Judulnya Sweet Dreams.

Wah, sebuah berita bagus untukku, Jaejoong menyukai HYDE. Dan Ze agak envy Jaejoong dikasih HYDE album VAMPS sama Laruku. Ze kapan dong ? *gigitjari*

Balikpapan, 28 Juni 2013

ZE.


	6. Chapter Five

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter Five**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

Aku merasakan panas pada bagian wajahku dan terasa sangat silau sekali. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku yang terasa sakit. Mungkin karena posisi tidurku yang salah.

"Astaga !" Aku sadar akan sesuatu, bukankah aku tidur di kamar tamu rumah Choi, kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan. Tapi setelah kulihat-lihat lagi, kamar ini sangat kukenal. Oh, ternyata aku sudah berada di rumah Jung. Apa Yunho hyung menggendongku. Omo, bagaimana ini, aku malu sekali.

"Selamat pagi tukang tidur."

"Yunho hyung !"

"Kenapa kaget ? Apa aku terlihat begitu menakutkan eoh ?"

"Tidak, maafkan aku. Terima kasih hyung."

Aku melihatnya tersenyum, sungguh aku ingin merasakan bibir berbentuk hati itu menempel dengan indahnya dibibirku.

"Sama-sama Joongie. Semalam aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Yah, maafkan aku yang terlalu lama bersama Siwon-ssi."

"Ne hyung. Istri Choi Siwon sangat baik, ia yang menyuruhku beristirahat di kamar tamu."

"Oh, jadi kamu bertemu dengan Kibum-ssi ? Dia namja yang cantik dan baik hati, masakannya juga enak. Beruntung sekali Choi Siwon memilikinya.

Aku merasa sakit, Yunho hyung memuji namja lain. Aku juga cantik, aku juga baik, aku juga bisa memasak. Hanya Yunho hyung saja yang belum tahu !

"Huh ! Aku mau mandi dulu !"

BLAM

Sengaja aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan membantingnya. Semoga saja Yunho hyung sadar bahwa saat ini aku sedang kesal, sangat kesal ! Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan dia memanggilku Joongie, kyaa..itu panggilan yang sangat manis.

"Loh ? Apa aku salah bicara ?"

Yunho tidak peka saat ini, kemudian di pagi hari yang terbilang cerah Yunho memutuskan untuk sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai aktivitasnya. Hari ini dia memiliki janji dengan seorang klien yang bernama Kim Hyunjoong. Salah satu klien yang tidak kalah kayanya dengan Choi Siwon.

"Hwang Ahjumma, aku ingin sarapan."

"Baik Yunho-ah, tunggu sebentar."

Tidak berapa lama Hwang Ahjumma membawa semangkuk gamjatang (sup kentang.

"Wah, gomawo Hwang Ahjumma."

Yunho meniup-niup sup tersebut, mencium aroma yang keluar dari sup tersebut.

"Enak seperti biasanya." Pujinya kepada Hwang Ahjumma.

Si Hwang Ahjumma hanya tersenyum saja mendengar pujian yang selalu Yunho berikan kepadanya.

"Aku sudah selesai Ahjumma."

"Ne, Yunho-ah." Hwang Ahjumma kali ini kaget melihat Yunho menghabiskan sup kentangnya, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menyisakan sarapan paginya.

"Ka..kamu menghabiskannya Yunho-ah ?"

"Ne, Ahjumma. Tidak baik menyisakan makanan bukan ? Jaejoong yang mengatakannya."

Yunho mengingat kembali ketika ia sarapan bersama Jaejoong, betapa lucunya cherry lips itu mengomel karena dia tidak menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Oh, begitu." Kemudian Hwang Ahjumma mulai merapikan meja makan tersebut.

"Ahjumma, aku akan menemui klienku dulu. Tolong sampaikan kepada Jaejoong bila ia mencariku."

"Ne, Yunho-ah. Pergilah."

Yunho mengangguk sebentar kemudian mulai meninggalkan istananya.

Hwang Ahjumma yang sudah tidak tahan untuk bergosip dengan kepala pelayan yang tidak lain adalah Kwon Ahjumma, segera mencari keberadaannya. Dan ternyata Kwon Ahjumma sedang berada di ruang perpustakaan.

"Kwon, aku punya kabar baik. Turunlah."

"Sebentar." Kwon Ahjumma yang sedang membersihkan buku-buku langsung turun dari pijakannya di tangga.

"Ada apa ?"

"Tadi Yunho menghabiskan sarapan paginya dan itu semua berkat Jaejoong. Kyaa.."

"Aigo, kamu seperti anak muda saja. Baguslah bila Yunho menghabiskannya."

"Ah, kamu ini memang tidak peka Kwon. Maksudku bukankah Jaejoong memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar untuk Yunho eoh. Apa kamu tidak memerhatikannya ? Dia lebih hidup daripada dulu."

Kwon Ahjumma memukul jidatnya. "Hah ! Kamu menganggu pekerjaanku saja, sana kembali ke dapur !"

"Yah Kwon !"

"Sudah sana pergi !" Kwon Ahjumma mendorong-dorong Hwang Ahjumma keluar dari ruang perpustakaan.

"Lain kali jangan mengangguku bila kamu hanya ingin menceritakan hal seperti itu ! Tapi terima kasih sudah memberitahu tentang Yunho menghabiskan sarapannya."

Kwon Ahjumma hendak menutup pintu ruang perpustakaan tapi kalah cepat dengan badan Hwang Ahjumma yang mengganjal pintu tersebut.

"Kwon ! Dengarkan aku ! Ingat, cinta itu tidak memandang ! Bila itu yang terbaik untuk Yunho, aku rela Kwon ! Walaupun ia harus menjadi gay sekalipun!"

"Aigo ! Sudah sana kembali ke dapur !"

BLAM

Hwang Ahjumma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, padahal ia hanya ingin menyampaikan berita yang menurutnya baik itu. Menurutnya Kwon Ahjumma tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu, mereka hanyalah pelayan di rumah ini yang tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur kehidupan majikannya. Benar bukan ?

"Dasar Hwang !" Kwon Ahjumma masih saja menggerutu seorang diri. Lalu ia melanjutkan membersihkan buku-buku.

Sedangkan Hwang Ahjumma sudah kembali ke dapur. Seseorang berdiri di dapur tepatnya di depan kompor gas.

"Jaejoong-ah ? Memasak ?"

"Ah, Hwang Ahjumma. Dimana Ahjumma menaruh garam ?"

"Ini."

"Gomawo, Ahjumma." Lalu Jaejoong mengambil sesendok kuah sup dan mencicipinya. "Sudah pas rasanya. Ahjumma, tolong cicipi juga ne ?"

"I..iya.." Hwang Ahjumma yang bingung kenapa namja cantik itu memasak dan untuk siapa pun mencicipi sup buatan Jaejoong.

"Ini sangat enak Jaejoong-ah."

"Benarkah ? Gomawo Ahjumma. Aku harap Yunho hyung menyukainya. Bantu aku untuk menatanya di meja makan Ahjumma."

Oh, sekarang Hwang Ahjumma tahu untuk siapa semangkuk sup doenjang jjigae (sup pasta kacang kedelai) yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Ah, bagaimana ini mengatakan kepada namja cantik yang sibuk menata sup buatannya perihal Yunho yang sudah pergi.

"Nah, semua sudah siap ! Hwang Ahjumma dimana Yunho hyung ? Aku aka mengajaknya sarapan bersama."

"Err..bagaimana ini.." Hwang Ahjumma melilit-lilitkan apron yang ia pakai di jari-jarinya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Sebenarnya Yunho sudah pergi, ia berpesan kepada Ahjumma untuk mengatakan kepadamu bahwa dia menemui kliennya."

Seperti suara sebuah hati terbagi dua, Jaejoong hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas berisi jus jeruk.

"Oh, terimakasih Ahjumma."

Jaejoong tidak jadi mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi, ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu utama rumah Jung.

"Jaejoong-ah ?"

"Tenang Ahjumma, aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu makanan ini ?"

"Untuk Ahjumma saja."

"Kamu mau kemana Jaejoong-ah ?"

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja."

Lalu Jaejoong pergi dari rumah Jung, menapaki trotoar komplek perumahan hingga ia sampai di rumah tingkat dua itu.

KRIEETT

Pintu yang sudah usang itu berbunyi dikala Jaejoong membukanya, langsung saja ia menuju lantai dua dimana sebuah teropong berdiri.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi tersebut, mengamati setiap sudut ruangan. Mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya ganjil. Tapi nyatanya ruangan ini tidak ada apa-apa.

"Haah..." Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Ketika ia ingin keluar dari rumah itu, Jaejoong mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat.

Dalam keadaan panik seperti ini, Jaejoong memilih bersembunyi. Matanya masih mencari-cari tempat persembunyian yang tepat dan ia melihat sebuah lemari kayu yang besar dan muat untuk tubuh kecilnya.

TAP

Langkah terakhir seseorang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut, ternyata kosong. Dari dalam lemari, Jaejoong dapat mendengarkan orang tersebut duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Aku tahu kamu bersembunyi di dalam lemari itu, keluarlah !"

.

.

.

"Hahaha..anda benar-benar lucu Hyunjoong-ssi."

"Mwo ? Aku hanya ingin menjalankan bisnis tersebut."

"Sebenarnya bukan ide yang buruk. Membuka sebuah restaurant tradisional cukup menarik untukku. Tapi apa semuanya telah kamu persiapkan ?"

"Nah, karena itu aku mengundangmu mendatangi rumah kecilku ini Yunho-ssi. Aku ingin meminjam dana kepadamu, apa bisa ?"

"Karena kamu merupakan klien yang tidak pernah mengecewakanku, katakan berapa dana yang kamu inginkan ?"

"Sekitar 5.000 USD (sekitar 400 juta IDR) saja, apa bisa ?"

"Baiklah. Apa yakin dana segitu saja cukup ?"

"Cukup Yunho-ssi, saya sudah membuat anggaran pembelanjaannya."

Yunho kemudian mengeluarkan buku ceknya, menulis nominal yang Hyunjoong inginkan hanyalah perkara mudah. Merobek selembar cek lalu memberikannya kepada Hyunjoong.

"Kuharap restaurantmu dapat berkembang pesat, Hyunjoong-ssi."

"Gomawo Yunho-ssi. Aku akan segera mengembalikannya begitu restaurantku sudah berjalan."

"Santai saja Hyunjoong-ssi. Di daerah mana rencananya kamu akan membuka restaurantnya ?"

"Kemarin aku sudah menemukan sebuah bangunan yang cocok untuk restaurantku di distrik Gangnam-gu ini. Mungkin besok pagi aku akan segera membeli bangunan tersebut."

"Oh, baiklah Hyunjoong-ssi. Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, aku pamit pulang dulu."

"Ne, terimakasih Yunho-ssi atas bantuannya."

"Sama-sama."

Yunho keluar dari rumah Kim tersebut menuju mobilnya diparkirkan.

"Tunggu Yunho-ssi !"

"Ada apa lagi ?"

"Sebenarnya aku belum memiliki seorang koki, apakah Yunho-ssi memiliki kenalan seorang koki ? Aku tidak memiliki syarat khusus, asalkan dia pintar memasak masakan tradisional. Aku mau menerimanya."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu."

Hyunjoong masih menatapi kepergian Yunho. Mencium selembar cek yang ia pegang. "Gomawo Yunho-ssi."

Hyunjoong kembali ke rumahnya, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan langsung meninggalkan rumahnya tersebut. Ia ingin segera mencairkan uang tersebut.

Kim Hyunjoong sebenarnya merupakan pengusaha yang cukup sukses, namun belakangan ini perusahaannya mengalami kerugian yang mengharuskannya melakukan PHK. Lalu Hyunjoong mengambil alternatif membuka usaha sampingan, dan karena saat ini banyak turis-turis luar negeri yang datang ke Korea, maka Hyunjoong mencoba membuka restaurant tradisional yang memasak masakan tradisional Korea. Semoga saja bidikannya kali ini tepat dan mampu mendongkrak kembali keuangannya untuk memulihkan perusahaannya yang sudah diambang kebangkrutan.

Kembali ke Jung Yunho, namja tampan dan kaya raya namun masih single di usianya yang terbilang sangat matang dan cocok untuk menikah ini kembali menelusuri padatnya kota Seoul. Tujuannya kali ini adalah ke rumah Park. Dengan mengandalkan smartphone-nya yang selalu mengingatkan jadwalnya, Yunho selalu menepati janji. Baginya sebuah sekretaris ataupun asisten hanyalah menyusahkannya.

Ketika berada di halaman rumah Park, Yunho menyempatkan melihat jam tangannya. Tidak terasa hari sudah siang, tiba-tiba ia teringat Jaejoong yang bersikap aneh tadi pagi.

"Yunho hyung, silahkan masuk."

"Syukurlah kamu ada di rumah Yoochun-ah, aku ingin memberitahu tentang Jaejoong."

"Oh, duduklah dulu hyung, aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk membuatkan minum."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Yoochun-ah. Segelas red wine sudah cukup."

"Sayang sekali, persediaan red wine-ku sedang habis. Lagipula Ummaku memarahiku meminum wine, Umma bilang tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Yunho tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya merasa sedikit iri. Kedua sahabatnya masih diperhatikan oleh orangtuanya, sedangkan dia hanya diperhatikan oleh pelayan-pelayannya.

"Aku sudah mengikuti semua saran-saranmu Yoochun-ah, dan hasilnya nihil. Ia tetap tidak mengingat apa-apa."

"Benarkah ? Kalung itu apa hyung sudah memperlihatkannya ?"

"Sudah, tapi dia tidak tahu. Kalau lagu Jepang itu, dia hapal lyric-nya. Dia menyanyikannya ketika aku menyuruhnya. Sekilas suaranya mirip, tapi aku tahu itu beda. Suaranya lebih lembut."

"Hm, mungkin saja suaranya berubah hyung."

"Tidak mungkin Yoochun-ah, apa kamu tidak memperhatikan usianya ? Saat ini dia 20 tahun, berarti 8 tahun yang lalu ia berusia 12 tahun. Apa mungkin ?"

"Hei hyung, apa kamu tidak menonton berita eoh ? Berita tentang anak kecil yang membunuh orangtua kandungnya. Bahkan usianya lebih muda dari Jaejoong."

Yunho terdiam sejenak, ia mendengar berita tersebut. Berita yang sempat menggemparkan kota Seoul.

"Tapi, aku yakin bukan Jaejoong pembunuhnya !"

"Ckck, apa kamu menyukainya hyung ?"

Yunho terdiam lagi. Kali ini cukup lama.

"Apa..maksudmu ?"

"Jangan terlalu munafik hyung, aku tahu kamu menyukai namja cantik itu. Terlihat jelas dari perubahan sikapmu hyung."

"Apa begitu terlihat ?"

"See, bahkan kamu menanyakannya kepadaku ? Astaga, ternyata sahabat kecilku menyimpang seperti Choi Siwon. Maafkan dosa-dosanya Ya Tuhan."

"Tidak usah berlebihan jidat lebar !"

"Mengaku sajalah hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menerimanya. Tapi, asal hyung tahu saja, Jaejoong itu seorang namja asing yang belum kita ketahui asal-usulnya."

Yunho meminum secangkir kopi yang baru saja diberikan oleh pelayan rumah Park. "Ada apa dengan otak pintarmu ? Kenapa kamu belum menemukan informasi tentangnya ?" Yunho sedikit membanting cangkir kopi tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mencoba melindunginya, hyung."

"Maka kamu harus mencari orang tersebut !"

"Sedang kuusahakan."

Mereka berdua kini sama-sama terdiam, dimana Yunho memikirkan Jaejoong. Benar kata Yoochun, Jaejoong hanyalah orang asing. Tapi, Yunho sudah terlanjur menyayanginya seperti yang ia katakan. Benarkah ia mulai mencintai namja cantik tersebut atau ia sudah mencintainya ?

Sedangkan Yoochun masih memikirkan seseorang yang berusaha melindungi Jaejoong, ia beranggapan Jaejoong bukanlah namja biasa saja. Pasti namja cantik itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian kedua orangtua Yunho. Bukinya kalung kristal milik Jaejoong berada di rumah Jung.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kalung kristal tersebut. Si namja imut Kim Junsu menyadari ketika membalik bandul gembok tersebut, terlihat sebuah ukiran kecil. Tepatnya sebuah inisial nama yaitu "KJ". Langsung saja Junsu menyuruh Yoochun berkelana di dunia maya, mencari-cari toko yang melayani pengukiran nama pada perhiasan. Awalnya cukup susah, karena beribu-ribu toko melayani pengukiran nama. But, dengan kepintaran Yoochun dan dengan tebakan Junsu yang tepat sasaran. Ternyata toko tersebut adalah sebuah toko berlian yang sudah Junsu datangi. Toko berlian bernama Mirotic milik Shim Changmin.

Junsu langsung saja kembali ke toko berlian tersebut, menunjukkan sekali lagi berlian tersebut dan sedikit mengancam Shim Changmin.

"_Katakan padaku siapa pembeli kalung ini !"_

"_Kalung yang mana maksud anda ?"_

"_Kalung kristal ini."_

"_Bukankah anda sudah kemari ? Dan aku tidak mengetahuinya."_

"_Kamu berbohong ! Aku mendapat informasi bahwa kalung kristal ini dibeli disini ! Cepat katakan kepadaku !"_

"_Apa aku mendapat imbalan yang sesuai ?"_

"_Jangan macam-macam denganku bila kamu tidak ingin kehilangan nyawamu Tuan !" seru Junsu dengan nada mengancam._

_Namja bernama Changmin hanya bisa menatap sinis kepada Junsu, ia berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya._

_BRAKK_

_Meja counter tersebut dipukul oleh Junsu. "Katakan !"_

"_Baiklah, anda tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Tunggu sebentar. Apa boleh kulihat lagi kalungnya ?"_

_Shim Changmin kembali melihat kalung tersebut. Oh sial ! Dia mengenali kalung ini._

"_Maaf tuan, saya tidak mengetahui pembeli kalung ini."_

"_Apa katamu ! Bukankah waktu itu kamu memaksaku untuk menjualnya eoh ?"_

_Junsu menodongkan senjatanya kepada Changmin. Changmin hanya bisa menghela napas terhadap Junsu yang sudah memakai kekerasan seperti ini. Bisa saja ia membalasnya, tapi tentu saja Changmin tidak ingin penyamarannya terbongkar dan semuanya gagal._

"_Tolong turunkan sejnjata anda tuan. Itu sangat tidak sopan."_

"_Kamu terlalu banyak bicara ! Cepat katakan !"_

"_Kim Jaejoong."_

"_Mwo ?"_

"_Kim Jaejoong kataku tuan."_

"_Terimakasih !"_

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi."

"Nah, itu yang aku harapkan darimu Yoochun-ah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Mau kemana lagi hyung ?"

"Aku mau pulang dulu. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Oh, hati-hati di jalan hyung."

Setelahnya Yunho langsung menuju istananya, sekali lagi melihat jam tangannya dan ternyata sudah sore. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Aku pulang !" serunya ketika berada di pintu rumah, sedikit berharap namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong menyambut kedatangannya. Ah, lagi-lagi Yunho memikirkannya.

"Selamat datang Yunho-ah, apa kamu sudah makan siang ?"

"Belum Hwang Ahjumma. Dimana Jaejoong ?"

Senyuman terlihat diwajah Hwang Ahjumma ketika Yunho baru saja pulang sudah mencari namja cantik itu.

"Dia sedang keluar dari pagi dan Ahjumma juga tidak tahu kenapa ia belum pulang."

"Mwo ? Apa Ahjumma tidak menyuruh bodyguard mengikutinya ? Bagaimana bila ia tersesat ? Aku akan mencarinya !" Yunho menjadi _panic mode on _seketika. Ia berbalik arah kembali ke pintu utama rumah Jung.

"Tunggu, Ahjumma yakin kamu belum makan siang. Duduklah di meja makan, akan Ahjumma persiapkan makanan untukmu."

Hwang Ahjumma menahan Yunho, dan masih menggandeng Yunho membawanya ke ruang makan.

"Jaejoong.."

"Ssstt..Ahjumma yakin dia baik-baik saja, dia bukan anak kecil Yunho-ah. Ini Ahjumma bawakan sup hangat untukmu."

"Sup apa ini Ahjumma ?"

"Ini adalah sup doenjang jjigae, apa enak ?"

Buru-buru Yunho meminum kuah sup itu awalnya, terasa sangat enak baginya. Apa Hwang Ahjumma mengasah kemampuan memasaknya lagi ?

"Ini sangat enak Ahjumma."

"Baguslah kamu menyukainya. Sup itu adalah buatan Jaejoong."

"Mwo ?"

"Ne, sebenarnya dia membuat sup itu untuk sarapan pagimu. Tapi dia kecewa ketika mengetahui kamu sudah pergi pagi tadi Yunho-ah."

"Hm, ini benar-benar enak Ahjumma. Aku mau lagi !"

Hwang Ahjumma kembali mengisi mangkuk Yunho dengan sup buatan Jaejoong. Bibirnya semakin tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya percikan-percikan cinta telah ada.

"Ah..kenyangnya.."

"Sungguh keterlaluan bila kamu tidak kenyang. Itu sudah mangkuk ketigamu Yunho-ah."

"Uhm ! Terimakasih Ahjumma. Sebaiknya aku mencarinya dulu, aku takut dia tersesat."

"Aigo, baru kali ini Ahjumma melihat kamu begitu khawatir Yunho-ah."

"Itu.." Yunho berusaha bersikap tenang, padahal jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, ia merasa seperti seorang maling yang ketangkap basah.

"Ahjumma tahu Yunho-ah. Kamu menyukainya bukan ?"

"A..."

Yunho mendadak gugup, mata musangnya bergerak gelisah. Ia jelas melihat Hwang Ahjumma yang menertawakan tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ahjumma tahu Yunho-ah, Ahjumma rela bila kamu bersamanya. Asal kamu senang bersamanya."

"Ya ! Ahjumma seperti hendak menikahkan seorang anak saja bila berkata begitu !"

"Hahaha..Ahjumma hanya tidak tahan saja melihatmu yang selalu berusaha tenang didepannya."

"Haah..Ahjumma.."

Yunho menghela napasnya, benar-benar merutuki sikapnya selama ini yang dengan mudahnya bisa ditebak orang lain. Semakin membuatnya yakin, ia memang mencintani namja cantik itu !

"Katakan saja Yunho-ah."

"Ne ?"

"Katakan saja bila kamu memang menyukainya atau bahkan mencintainya, Jaejoong itu namja yang baik."

"A..akan kupikirkan perkataan Ahjumma. Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu mencarinya, ini sudah hampir malam."

"Ne, pergilah."

Yunho sudah berada di dalam mobilnya, ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu segera keluar dari rumah Jung dengan niat mencari namja cantik itu. Ia berjalan perlahan menelusuri komplek perumahan itu. Hingga..

Yunho melihat Jaejoong duduk di trotoar jalan di depan rumah kosong itu, menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho mengira Jaejoong tertidur.

"Jaejoongie ? Kenapa disini ? Ini sudah hampir malam. Cuaca semakin dingin, ayo kita pulang."

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang cukup dingin, kemudian menariknya untuk membawanya ke dalam mobil, namun Jaejoong menolaknya.

"Joongie ? Ayo kita pulang."

"Yunho hyung ? Kamu-kah itu ?"

"Ne, ini aku Joongie."

Jaejoong baru sadar, ternyata Yunho yang menariknya. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho.

"Gomawo supnya Joongie, itu sangat enak."

"Benarkah ? Terimakasih hyung."

"Mianhe tadi pagi aku meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku tahu hyung sangat sibuk."

"Darimana kamu belajar memasak Joongie ?"

"Hm ? Aku lupa hyung."

Kemudian sepanjang perjalan mereka hanya berdiam.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Seorang klienku yang bernama Kim Hyunjoong mencari seorang koki untuk restaurant barunya."

"Lalu ?"

"Apa kamu ingin berkerja disana ? Bukan maksudku untuk menyuruhmu berkerja untuk mencari uang. Engh.."

"Ne, aku mau hyung. Pasti akan menyenangkan."

"Aku tahu kamu bosan bila berada di rumah terus. Karena itu aku menawarkan pekerjaan ini."

"Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah bila kamu mau, aku akan memberitahu Hyunjoong. Dan aku akan memberitahu dia agar tidak menyuruhmu berkerja hingga larut malam."

"Gomawo hyung."

"Sama-sama, tapi ingat Joongie. Aku menyuruhmu berkerja bukan karena aku merasa terbebani. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk mengusir rasa bosanmu saja. Nah, sampai."

CUP

Sebuah kecupan mendarat sempurna di bibir berbentuk hati, Yunho yang baru saja menarik rem tangan mobilnya terdiam. Hendak menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saja rasanya susah sekali. Namun dari ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah berlari masuk ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong hilang ingatan."

"Benarkah ? Darimana kamu mengetahuinya ?"

"Dia ke rumah itu, dia tidak mengenalku. Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan kepadanya hyung !"

"Hahaha..aku hanya memberikannya sedikit sentuhan manis."

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa ia menjalankan rencana kita bila ia hilang ingatan hyung !"

"Aku sudah bilang dari awal bukan ! Kalau sekarang hanya kamu saja yang bisa aku harapkan !"

"Bagaimana dengan.."

"Jangan membantahku ! Aku tidak suka ! Jalani saja tugasmu lalu bawa Kim Jaejoong kembali kepadaku !"

"Tapi.."

"Apa kamu tidak mengerti ! Aku tidak suka dibantah !"

"Mianhe hyung."

"Kamu memang anak yang manis Shim Changmin."

_You're just fucking yourself when you don't read the signs._

To be continued or no or delete ?

*Hehe.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

*Maafkan kebodohan Ze bila terdapat banyak TYPO dan sejenisnya.

_With Love -Ze-_

Balikpapan, 29 Juni 2013

ZE.


	7. Chapter Six

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter Six**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

"Ahh..hyung.."

Perlahan dan tenang Yunho menyusuri sampa ke perut Jaejoong, melingkari pusarnya, lalu dengan perlahan dari pinggul ke pinggul. Yunho mencium, menggigit dan menghisap, dan semakin bergerak ke bawah.

Dan kemudian lidahnya berada disana, di kejantanan Jaejoong.

"Oh...hyung..."

Yunho meremas, memijat kejantanan Jaejoong. Terasa hangat bagi Jaejoong, untuk pertama kalinya Yunho memasukkan kejantanan seorang namja di mulutnya. Lidahnya berputar-putar, meremasnya semakin kuat.

"Engh..."

Membuat Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali dan berteriak saat dia hampir meledak menuju orgasme. Jaejoong berada di tepi jurang dan Yunho berhenti.

"Hmm..Joongie.." Suara parau Yunho terdengar sangat menggairahkan bagi Jaejoong.

Yunho berlutut di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong, kemudian Yunho mengangkat pinggang Jaejoong, dia mengangkat Jaejoong agar punggungnya tak lagi berada di tempat tidur. Membuat Jaejoong melengkung dan bertumpu pada bahunya.

"Ijinkan aku berada ditubuhmu malam ini, Jaejoongie."

"Hyung.." Jaejoong tidak mampu menahan suara yang begitu parau. Semakin meningkatkan gairahnya.

"Lakukan.." ucpanya lemah.

Dalam satu kali gerakan cepat Yunho memasuki diri Jaejoong.

"Arghhhh !" Membuat Jaejoong berteriak lagi.

Yunho mencengkeram Jaejoong, jari-jarinya mencengkeram pantat Jaejoong saat Jaejoong terengah-engah. Sangat perlahan, Yunho mulai bergerak. Keluar..lalu masuk..perlahan.

"Ungh..."

Yunho mengeram, dengan pasti gerakannya semakin bertambah cepat, sangat terkontrol.

"Ah...Hyung.."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yunho menurunkan kembali Jaejoong ke tempat tidur dan Yunho berbaring diatasnya, tangannya di atas tempat tidur di samping dada Jaejoong untuk menumpu tubuhnya, dan Yunho mulai mendorong Jaejoong kembali, mendorong lebih dalam.

Membuat Jaejoong mencapai puncaknya, jatuh bebas ke dalam orgasme, paling intens yang didapat Jaejoong.

"Hyuungg...!"

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong, mendorongnya lebih keras tiga kali.

"Jaejoongie...!" Yunho memanggil nama Jaejoong, dan akhirny hilang, ambruk diatas tubuh Jaejoong.

Saat kesadaran Yunho telah kembali, ia menarik keluar dari Jaejoong.

"Hai." Bisiknya.

"Hai juga." Jaejoong mengambil napas dengan malu-malu pada Yunho. Bibirnya dengan senyum khas-nya mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Kamu melakukannya dengan baik Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya memanas, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bercinta dengan seorang namja. Seorang namja yang dicintainya. Oh Tuhan..Jaejoong merasa bahagia.

"Hyung.."

"Tidurlah. Selamat tidur Jaejoongie. Aku mencintaimu."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dengan erat, semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, hyung."

Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi ? Mari kita bersama-sama kembali ke 1 jam yang lalu. Ini berawal dari Jaejoong yang mencuri sebuah kecupan di mobil Yunho.

Benar pada awalnya Yunho membatu di mobilnya, tapi tidak berapa lama kesadarannya pulih dan dia segera memasuki rumah Jung mencari namja cantik tadi.

Tujuan pertamanya adalah kamar tamu tempat dimana namja cantik itu tidur.

_CKLEK_

"_Joongie ?" Hening, tidak ada penghuninya._

"_Joongie ? Dimana kamu ?" Untuk kedua kalinya._

_CKLEK_

"_Joongie ?" Masih hening, di kamar mandi-pun tidak ada._

_Lantas Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur._

_BRUK_

"_Aduuuhh !"_

"_Mwo ?"_

_Yunho membuka selimut yang menutupi tempat tidur itu. Salah satu hal yang tidak dia perhatikan. Di balik selimut itu ada seseorang._

"_Joo..ngie.. ?"_

"_Ti..tidak apa-apa, aku mau tidur hyung. Selamat tidur."_

"_Eh ? Tunggu dulu !"_

_SREET_

_Yunho menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho melihat Jaejoong berusaha menutupi wajahnya, namun Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah putih itu memerah._

"_Humpff..."_

"_Ya ! Tertawa saja !"_

"_Hm ? Kamu malu eoh ?" Yunho mulai menggoda Jaejoong._

"_A..aniya..Aku mau tidur hyung !" Jawabnya gugup._

"_Yah..sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin membalas ciumanmu."_

_Jaejoong melebarkan matanya, masih dengan posisi membelakangi Yunho. Tiba-tiba Yunho menggenggam tangannya dan membuat posisinya menjadi telentang dengan Yunho tepat duduk diatasnya._

"_Hy..hyung.."_

"_Hm ? Kenapa harus malu ? Apa kamu menyesal telah menciumku ?"_

_Jaejoong dapat merasakan jari-jari Yunho membelai lembut pipinya._

"_Aku.."_

"_Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah." Jari-jarinya berpindah ke bibir merah Jaejoong. Ibu jarinya bermain-main._

"_Engh..aku menyukaimu hyung !"_

"_Aku tahu !"_

_Yunho mencium cherry lips milik Jaejoong, melumatnya dengan lembut._

"_Karena aku juga menyukaimu." Kembali Yunho menciumnya, sebuah ciuman berdasarkan perasaan yang menggairahkan._

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, tersenyum ketika merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat mengenggamnya. Ia telah menjadi milik namja bermata musang itu seutuhnya, tubuhnya hanya untuknya, Jung Yunho.

_Good morning gorgeous._

Jaejoong meniup-niup bulu mata Yunho.

"Engh..aku masih ngantuk.." suara Yunho terdengar parau.

"Bangun hyung, ini sudah siang."

"Sebentar lagi chagi-ah ~"

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipinya, sungguh panggilan manja Yunho membuatnya merona merah.

"A..aku mau mandi dulu hyung."

"Hmm..ikut."

"Mwo ? Andwe !"

Jaejoong melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman Yunho. Ketika berdiri, ia meringis merasakan sakit pada pantatnya. Oh...bila mengingat semalam, wajahnya merona lagi. Yunho begitu lembut, menyatukan tubuh mereka.

BLAM

Jaejoong berendam di bathup, tidak henti-hentinya bibirnya tersenyum manis. Oh my God ! Perasaannya telah terjawab, Yunho juga mencintainya. Entah sejak kapan, Jaejoong tidak peduli. Dia hanya tahu sekarang Jung Yunho miliknya, yeah !

Yunho masih berbaring di tempat tidur Jaejoong, masih merasa malas untuk bangun. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong, bibir hati Yunho senyum-senyum sendiri. Hatinya terasa lega. Akhirnya seorang Kim Jaejoong miliknya.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong menyukainya. Sikapnya begitu mencolok. Apalagi ketika Jaejoong cemburu, sangat terlihat jelas.

"Hihihi.."

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan hyung ?"

"Tidak."

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang begitu menyilaukan hanya dengan handuk yang melilit manis dipinggangnya. Menatapnya begitu intens.

Jaejoong reflek menutup dadanya. "Ya ! Hentikan pandangan itu hyung."

Yunho hanya menyeringai, lalu ia menghampiri Jaejoong. "Jangan panggil aku hyung lagi, chagi-ah ~" bisiknya.

Oh Tuhan, demi jidat lebar Park Yoochun sekarang Jaejoong merinding mendengar suara itu.

"Ja..jadi ?"

"Pikirkanlah, itu _homework_ untukmu."

CUP

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong, lalu ia keluar dari kamar Jaejoong bersamaan dengan Kwon Ahjumma yang hendak membuka handle pintu kamar itu.

"Pagi Kwon Ahjumma !" sapanya.

"Yun..ho ?"

Yunho berlalu meninggalkan Kwon Ahjumma yang masih terlihat shock. Bagaimana tidak, siapa yang tidak akan shock bila melihat penampilan Yunho yang hanya memakai celana, bertelanjang dada, rambut yang acak-acakan. Dan jangan lupakan bekas cakaran dipunggungnya.

"Kwon Ahjumma ? Ada apa ?"

"Eh..tadi.."

"Oh, Yunho hyung semalam tidur di kamarku." Jaejoong menyela ucapan Kwon Ahjumma. Dia tahu bila Kwon Ahjumma pasti kaget.

Kwon Ahjumma memegang dadanya, sepertinya ia terkena serangan jantung sekarang. "A..apa terjadi sesuatu ?"

"Mwo ?"

"Ah..tidak apa-apa. Ahjumma hanya mengkhawatirkan kamu saja Jaejoong-ah, hari sudah siang. Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan makan siang."

"Ne, gomawo Ahjumma."

Kwon Ahjumma perlahan menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Kemudian ia tergesa-gesa menuju rumah belakang, mencari keberadaan suaminya.

"Yeobo !"

"Ne, aku disini ! Ada apa ? Kenapa teriak-teriak ?"

"Ini gawat yeobo."

"Ada apa ? Apa ada maling masuk ?" tanya Kang Ahjussi.

"Yunho,hosh..hosh..Yunho, Jaejoong.."

"Duduklah dulu, aku tidak mengerti."

Lalu Kwon Ahjumma duduk di kursi taman, meminum air pemberian Kang Ahjussi.

"Yunho terlanjur mencintai namja itu ! Bagaimana ini ?"

"Apa ? Aish..benarkah ?"

"Ne, aku melihatnya sendiri ! Mereka berdua tidur bersama yeobo."

Kang Ahjussi mengenggam tangannya. "Nona Bae Seul Gi tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini ! Kamu berbicaralah dengan Yunho, ingatkan bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih ! Ah, lebih tepatnya calon istri !"

"I..iya, aku akan berusaha."

Yah, hal yang dikhawatirkan oleh Kwon Ahjumma sudah terjadi. Inilah kenapa ia selalu marah bila Hwang Ahjumma menghubung-hubungkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Hanya Kwon Ahjumma dan suaminya, Kang Ahjussi yang mengetahui hal ini. Salah satu amanat dari Tuan Jung sebelum meninggal. Tertulis jelas di surat wasiat.

_Bila umur Jung Yunho, anakku sudah mencapai 30 tahun. Perkenalkan dia dengan Bae Seul Gi, seorang yeoja kelahiran Korea yang saat ini tinggal di Los Angeles. Bae Seul Gi seorang anak perempuan salah satu klien-ku, Tuan Bae. Aku yakin kamu mengenalnya. Aku tahu Jung Yunho anak yang susah diatur dan terlalu keras kepala, namun tolong laksanakan amanat ini. Aku ingin Yunho menikah diumur 30 tahun, dimana usianya sangat matang untuk berkeluarga. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia bersama yeoja pilihanku. Terimakasih Kwon._

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Menumpukan kepalanya dikedua tangannya.

"Menungguku Joongie ?"

CUP

Yunho mengecup pipinya. Jaejoong tersenyum, merasakan wajahnya memerah lagi. Kebetulan saja Hwang Ahjumma sedang membawa segelas air putih untuk Jaejoong, tiba-tiba Hwang Ahjumma menjadi gugup bercampur senang.

"Jangan bermesraan dihadapan Ahjumma, Yunho-ah." Goda Hwang Ahjumma.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu karena pelayan lain di rumah Jung menangkap kemesraan mereka. Pasti akan segera tersebar begitu cepat di rumah Jung ini. Tentu saja karena si ratu gosip, Hwang Ahjumma.

"Dia sudah menjadi kekasihku, Ahjumma."

"Woaaah...itu kabar yang sangat baik untukku ! Selamat !" seru Hwang Ahjumma.

"Gomawo Ahjumma, aku sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih secantik Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong menyikut perut Yunho, dia sudah tidak tahan akan godaan Yunho. Hanya membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat.

"Ah, silahkan makan." Kata Hwang Ahjumma.

"Terimakasih untuk makan siangnya Ahjumma." Kata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap sekali sampai ia tidak melihat Yunho yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Minumlah, pelan-pelan makannya Joongie."

"Ne, terimakasih Yunnie.."

"Yunnie ? Aigo.."

"Wa..wae ?"

"Itu panggilan yang sangat manis untukku, tetaplah memanggilku seperti itu."

Panggilan itu terdengar sangat lucu bagi Yunho dan ia sangat menyukainya. Tak sada tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambut Jaejoong. Membuat bibir merah itu mengerucut, karena ia tidak bisa minum.

"Engh.."

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan kuat, ciuman penuh gairah. Ciuman yang membuat Jaejoong kehilangan napas.

"Yunho-ah !"

"Wae Kwon Ahjumma ?" tanya Yunho dengan santai ketika si Ahjumma memanggilnya dengan nada agak membentak.

Kwon Ahjumma melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang menatapnya bingung. Sama halnya dengan Yunho.

"Ahjumma ingin bicara berdua denganmu saja, Yunho-ah. Akan Ahjumma tunggu hingga kamu selesai makan siang."

"Aku sudah selesai, di ruang pribadiku saja."

Yunho segera menuju ruang pribadinya yang diikuti oleh Kwon Ahjumma. Jaejoong ? Dia melanjutkan makan siangnya, tanpa ada prasangka buruk. Dipikirnya Kwon Ahjumma dan Yunho hanya membicarakan masalah biasa saja.

.

.

.

Jaejoong si namja cantik yang beruntung, mungkin saja, sekarang berada di rumah tingkat dua tidak dihuni. Disana ia kembali bertemu dengan sosok seorang namja bermata onyx yang tampan tapi menurutnya masih tampan Yunnie-nya.

"Jaejoong hyung ? Kenapa kemari ?"

"Aniya Changmin-ssi. Apa benar kamu mengenalku seperti yang kamu katakan kemarin ?"

"_Aku tahu kamu bersembunyi di dalam lemari itu, keluarlah !"_

_Jaejoong yang mengetahui seseorang yang menggertaknya dan menyuruhnya keluar, masih diam di tempat. Menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dia sangat takut saat ini. _

_TAP_

_TAP_

_Jaejoong mendengar langkah itu berhenti tepat di depan lemari._

_KRIIETTT_

_Pintu lemari terbuka perlahan, Jaejoong menekuk lututnya, menggigit bibirnya, tidak berani memandang namja itu._

"_Jaejoong hyung ?"_

_Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya._

"_Kenapa berada disini hyung ?"_

"_Mwo ? Siapa kamu ?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian._

"_Hyung ! Apa yang kamu katakan ! Aku Shim Changmin, hyung ! Minnie."_

_Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Changmin menghela napasnya._

"_Keluarlah dari lemari itu hyung."_

_Jaejoong keluar dari lemari, berdiri tepat di depan Changmin. Menatap wajah Changmin, berusaha mengenalinya._

"_Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kenapa kamu memanggilku hyung ?"_

"_Hyung..apa yang terjadi.." lirih Changmin._

"_Maafkan aku."_

"_Tidak, ini bukan kesalahanmu hyung."_

"_Eh ?"_

"_Sudahlah hyung. Sebaiknya tidak usah ke rumah ini lagi. Pergilah hyung ! Pergilah sejauh mungkin !"_

"_Aku.."_

"_Andwe ! Jangan berbicara lagi ! Pergi !"_

_Baru pertama kali dalam hidup Shim Changmin ia membentak seseorang yang lebih tua darinya._

"Ya, aku mengenalmu bahkan sangat mengenalmu hyung."

"Apa kamu mengetahui yang terjadi denganku ?"

Changmin berdiri, menatap jendela yang tepat mengarah ke rumah Jung.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Changmin berusaha jujur.

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang."

"Mau mendengar ceritaku ?" Jaejoong menghampirinya dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Silahkan bercerita."

"Aku ditemukan pingsan di depan gerbang rumah Jung itu. Dan pemiliknya, Jung Yunho sangat baik denganku. Dia namja yang sangat baik."

"Baik ? Apa hyung yakin dia baik ?"

"Tentu saja, Changmin-ssi. Aku berpacaran dengannya."

DEG

Sebuah perasaan sakit menghampiri Changmin, bukan karena dia cemburu. Dia merasa sakit, kasihan bahkan ingin menangis mengetahui keadaan Jaejoong yang dipanggilnya hyung itu. Semua perkataannya sangat bertolak belakang.

"Oh, apa kamu bahagia bersamanya ?" tanya Chqngmin.

"Tentu saja Changmin-ssi. Ah, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku sangat merasa nyaman mengobrol denganmu Changmin-ssi.

Changmin tersenyum, tubuhnya tergerak memeluk Jaejoong. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Changmin tahu Jaejoong berada di rumah Jung itu. Karena selama Jaejoong berada disana, ia terus memantau dari rumah ini.

"Hyung, aku akan membantumu mengembalikan ingatanmu perlahan. Semua ini sangat tidak benar hyung. Suatu hari kamu akan mengetahui segala kebohongan yang ada." Bisik Changmin.

"Apa yang kamu katakan Changmin-ssi ?"

"Panggil aku Minnie, hyung. Aku merindukannya. Aku mengenalmu dan kamu mengenalku, hyung. Semua keluarga Jung adalah musuh."

Jaejoong mendorong kasar Changmin.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu !"

"Semua keluarga Jung adalah musuh. Itu katamu hyung. Kamu yang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku."

"Tidak ! Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya !"

"Itu karena hyung lupa ingatan. Seperti yang aku katakan, aku akan membantu hyung mengembalikan ingatan hyung perlahan."

Jaejoong berlutut di lantai, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Tangannya mencengkeram kepalanya.

"_Minnie, lihat hyung membawakan makanan kesukaanmu."_

"_Benarkah ? Gomawo. Aku sangat menyayangimu hyung."_

"_Aku tahu Minnie."_

"Aaarrgghhh !"

Jaejoong tidak kuasa menahan kepalanya yang sakit, sedikit memorinya yang hilang muncul kembali.

BRUUKK

Jaejoong pingsan di lantai yang kotor, dingin dan berdebu tersebut. Changmin berjongkok tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Jaejoong hyung."

Changmin mencium kening Jaejoong, mengangkat kepala Jaejoong pindah kepangkuannya. Dielusnya dengan lembut kepala Jaejoong.

"_Hyung, aku sangat menyukaimu mengelus kepalaku. Terasa sangat nyaman untukku."_

"_Hm ? Itu karena aku sangat menyayangimu."_

Changmin mengingat dengan baik hal itu, yang ia lewatkan beberapa hari ini. Changmin sangat merasa membutuhkan sebuah kasih sayang yang sangat dirindukannya selama Jaejoong tidak ada. Changmin mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang pingsan, membawa ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu menidurkannya dikursi belakang.

Dengan setia, Changmin menunggu Jaejoong agar tersadar sendiri. Dan tidak berapa lama Jaejoong sadar.

"Ugh..sakit.."

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Hyung, tidak usah duduk dulu, nanti akan bertambah sakit."

"Di..dimana ini ?"

"Di dalam mobilku hyung. Haah...aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi denganmu hyung."

Jaejoong menyenderkan kepalanya. "Aku juga."

"Percaya kepadaku hyung, aku akan membantu memulihkan ingatanmu yang hilang."

"Tidak usah !"

"Eh ? Ke..kenapa ?" tanya Changmin gugup.

"Aku lebih senang dengan hidupku yang sekarang. Aku berpikir hidupku yang sekarang lebih baik daripada yang dulu. Aku mengingat ucapanmu yang mengatakan 'Semua keluarga Jung adalah musuh.' Hidupku yang dulu pasti tidak sebahagia sekarang."

Changmin terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebenarnya menahan emosinya untuk tidak marah kepada Jaejoong. "Hyung, itu ucapanmu bukan ucapanku ! Aku bersumpah hyung akan menyesal dengan ucapan hyung !" Disetiap ucapannya terdengar emosi yang ditahannya.

"Gomawo, sudah saatnya aku pulang." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Changmin, setelahnya dia keluar dari mobil Changmin menelusuri trotoar komplek perumahan kembali menuju rumah Jung.

Changmin menggenggam erat stir mobilnya, kepalanya bersender pada stir. "Dasar bodoh ! Bodoh ! Bodoh !"

"_Siapa itu keluarga Jung hyung ?"_

"_Mereka itu jahat, Minnie-ah. Ingat, semua keluarga Jung adalah musuh !"_

Tanpa sadar Changmin membenturkan kepalanya di stir mobil.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja sampai di rumah Jung, dia menuju kamar tamu hendak beristirahat mengingat kepalanya masih terasa pening.

"Joongie, darimana saja ?"

"Ah ! Hy..Yunnie, aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja."

"Oh, kenapa wajahmu pucat Joongie ? Apa sakit ?" tanya Yunho kemudian memegang jidat Jaejoong.

CUP

Jaejoong menunduk malu ketika Yunho mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Nah, sudah merah kembali wajahnya. Itu lebih baik." Goda Yunho.

"Yunnie.."

"Ah, Joongie ayo ikut aku. Kim Hyunjoong ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi bila kamu lelah, aku bisa menundanya dulu."

"Siapa Kim Hyunjoong, Yunnie ?" tanyanya.

"Dia pemilik restaurant yang sedang mencari koki itu."

"Oh, ayo kita pergi Yunnie. Aku sehat-sehat saja."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Yunho-ssi, silahkan masuk." Ucap Hyunjoong dengan ramah.

"Ne, terimakasih."

Lalu mereka bertiga sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Perkenalkan Hyunjoong-ssi, dia adalah Kim Jaejoong dan dia bersedia untuk kerja menjadi koki di restaurantmu."

Mata Hyunjoong memandang namja cantik yang duduk dihadapannya. Memang tadi dia melihat Yunho tidak sendiri, tapi dia baru saja memperhatikan bahwa namja itu terbilang cantik.

"Perkenalkan Kim Jaejoong."

"I..iya, saya Kim Hyunjoong."

'Tangannya begitu lembut.' Ucap Hyunjoong dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa kamu menerimanya sebagai koki di restaurantmu Hyunjoong-ssi ?"

"Iya, mungkin seminggu lagi Jaejoong-ssi dapat berkerja. Karena restaurant saya masih dalam tahap design interior-nya."

"Mwo ? Tanpa tes terlebih dahulu ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu, aku yakin pilihan Yunho-ssi sudah yang terbaik. Benar bukan Yunho-ssi ?"

"Ne, masakannya sangat enak. Dia pernah memasak untukku."

"Oh. Kalau saya boleh tahu, apa hubungan Yunho-ssi dengan Jaejoong-ssi eoh ?"

Sebuah pertanyaan sensitif bagi Kim Jaejoong. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Dia adik angkatku." Yunho menjawab dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Oh, dia melupakan seseorang yang menatapnya kesal, untuk kedua kalinya dianggap adik angkat saja."

"Hm, anda memang namja yang patut dicontoh Yunho-ssi." Hyunjoong membalas senyuman Yunho, namun lebih menjurus kesenyuman penuh rasa lega.

"Hyunjoong-ssi, seperti yang kamu katakan tentang pekerjaan, jadi Jaejoong dapat berkerja mulai minggu depan ? Lalu dengan jam kerjanya seperti apa ?"

"Iya, Jaejoong-ssi dapat berkerja mulai minggu depan. Untuk jam kerjanya, Jaejoong kuberikan waktu 8 jam kerja saja. Bagaimana ?"

"Bagaimana Jaejoong-ah ? Apa tidak keberatan ?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa, apabila sampai malam juga saya tidak keberatan Hyunjoong-ssi." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Hyunjoong. Tidak peduli dengan Yunho yang menyikut lengannya cukup keras. Dia sedang kesal saat ini dengan Yunho yang tidak mengakui hubungan mereka. Apa salahnya ?

"Baiklah, Jaejoong-ssi. Saya harap anda menyukai pekerjaan ini. Sampai bertemu minggu depan." Akhirnya Hyunjoong menutup obrolan mereka, dia sempat melirik wajah tidak suka Yunho.

"Ne, terimakasih banyak Hyunjoong-ssi. Kuharap kita tidak usah se-formal ini." Jaejoong berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih telah mencarikan karyawan, Yunho-ssi."

"Sama-sama Hyunjoong-ssi, kami permisi dulu." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, sedikit menyeret namja cantik itu keluar dari rumah Kim.

"Sungguh pemandangan yang lucu." Hyunjoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Yunho tadi yang seperti seorang kekasih cemburu.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di rumah Jung, Jaejoong berjalan duluan meninggalkan Yunho. Langsung memasuki kamarnya, menutupnya dan menguncinya.

Yunho melihat dengan tatapan bingungnya, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Benar-benar seorang Jung Yunho yang tidak peka.

"Halo Yoochun-ah ? Ada apa ?"

"_Hyung dimana ? Aku mempunyai informasi menarik."_

"Tentang siapa ini Yoochun-ah ?"

Yunho masih berbicara dengan Yoochun melalui telepo sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. Takut bila saja Jaejoong mendengar percakapannya dengan Yoochun.

"_Tentang Kim Jaejoong, hyung. Aku sudah mengobrak-abrik semua data yang ada, dan akhirnya.."_

"Apa Yoochun-ah ? Tidak usah bertele-tele."

"_Akhirnya tentu saja membuahkan hasil. Ah, bagaimana bila aku ke rumah hyung saja ? Terlalu panjang bila melalui telepon."_

"Ne, cepatlah kesini !"

.

.

.

"Selamat siang ! Terimakasih telah bersedia menemuiku Tuan Choi Siwon."

"Selamat siang. Anda Kim Junsu bukan ?"

"Ne, anda benar. Saya yang telah ke rumah anda bersama Yunho hyung."

"Ya, saya masih mengingatnya Junsu-ssi. Jadi ada perlu apa ?"

Kim Junsu dan Choi Siwon, mereka berdua sekarang berada di sebuah rumah makan pinggiran kota. Dimana Junsu mengundang Siwon untuk menemuinya disini.

"Langsung saja Siwon-ssi, apa anda mengenal Kim Jaejoong ?"

_Good afternoon dear._

To be continued?

*Mianhe kalau Ze lama update. Ze baru pulang seminar di Surabaya. *abaikan*

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

Balikpapan, 05 Juli 2013

ZE.


	8. Chapter Seven

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter S****even**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong ? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, Junsu-ssi. Bukankah dia adalah adik angkat Yunho-ssi ?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Siwon-ssi. Sebelum Yunho hyung memperkenalkan kalian. Apakah kamu sudah mengenalnya Siwon-ssi ?"

Siwon meletakkan cangkir tehnya, jelas ia memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh Junsu. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Apa ada sesuatu ?"

"Lalu bisakah kamu menjelaskan foto ini, Siwon-ssi ?" Junsu menaruh sebuah foto yang warnanya sudah pudar, foto dua orang anak laki-laki.

Siwon memberikan senyuman kepada Junsu. "Teh ini sangat enak, Junsu-ssi. Cobalah meminumnya."

Junsu menatap Siwon tidak sabar, ia bukanlah tipe yang suka mengulur waktu. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Siwon-ssi. Aku harap kita dapat berkerja-sama."

Siwon merasakan sebuah benda menusuk perutnya, bukan sebuah pisau. Walaupun Siwon tidak melihatnya, ia tahu dengan jelas benda apa itu yang berada diperutnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum, mengakui kecepatan tangan namja imut yang telah menodongkan sebuah senjata dari bawah meja yang tertutup oleh taplak meja.

"Tidak ada yang menyangka namja manis dihadapanku ini ternyata berbahaya, benar begitu hmm ? Aku sudah katakan, aku tidak mengenalnya sebelum Yunho-ssi memperkenalkannya kepadaku, Kim Junsu."

CKLEK

Junsu mengokang pistolnya di bawah meja, namun wajahnya masih tersenyum. "Aku anggap itu adalah sebuah pujian, Siwon-ssi. Selamat tinggal."

Junsu sudah bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya. "Maka kita akan sama-sama pergi ke neraka, Junsu-ssi."

Ketegangan semakin tercipta diantara kedua namja ini. Junsu yang lengah tidak menyadari ternyata Siwon juga menodongkan pistol diperutnya.

"Cih !"

"Mari kita bicarakan baik-baik. Tarik pistolmu, Junsu-ssi."

"Tidak kalau kamu tidak menarik terlebih dahulu pistolmu, Siwon-ssi."

"Hahaha..bersamaan dalam hitungan ketiga."

"Satu.."

"Dua.."

"Tiga !"

Secara bersamaan Siwon dan Junsu kembali menyarungkan pistol mereka.

"Aku tidak mengenal Kim Jaejoong, aku sudah mengatakannya."

"Kamu !" Junsu sudah tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya lagi, tangannya reflek hendak mengambil pistolnya.

"Tunggu ! Dengarkan dulu perkataanku hingga selesai Junsu-ssi !"

Junsu menarik lagi tangannya yang sudah memegang gagang pistol, kedua tangannya berada di atas meja.

"Lihatlah dengan benar foto ini, Junsu-ssi." Jari telunjuk Siwon menyeret kembali foto tersebut kepada Junsu.

"Ne, itu adalah dirimu dan Kim Jaejoong."

"Aniya." Siwon kembali meminuh teh-nya.

"Haah..cepatlah, aku tidak suka membuang waktuku, Siwon-ssi !"

"Itu memang diriku, tapi anak laki-laki yang disampingku adalah istriku sendiri, Kim Kibum. Ternyata namja manis sepertimu tidak memiliki mata yang jeli. Ckck…aku mengakui Kim Jaejoong adalah namja yang cantik."

"Ck, jangan lupakan istrimu Choi Siwon." Sindir Junsu kemudian.

"Hahaha..kamu benar, Junsu-ssi. Istriku tetap yang paling cantik menurutku."

"Aku tidak suka mendengar tawamu, Siwon-ssi !" Ucap Junsu lagi, lalu ia menaruh beberapa lembar uang won di meja tersebut kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan selembar foto tadi.

"Kim Jaejoong, sepertinya dirimu sangat terkenal saat ini." Gumam Siwon.

Siwon mengambil foto tersebut, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Aku merindukan saat-saat itu, Kibum-ah." Gumamnya lagi.

Foto itu adalah foto Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum ketika Siwon berumur 27 tahun dan Kim Kibum berumur 17 tahun, foto dimana mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku taman tepatnya ketika Choi Siwon melamar Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

Kim Junsu yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan emosinya apalagi ketika disindir oleh Choi Siwon tentang kejelian matanya langsung saja membanting pintu ruang pribadi Yunho.

"Itu lain Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Junsu.

"Mwo ? Apa yang kamu katakan Junsu-ah ?" Tanya Yunho.

"Apa maksudnya Junsu-ah ?" Tanya Yoochun menambahkan.

"Foto itu, apa kamu sudah memberitahu kepada Yunho hyung, Yoochun hyung ?"

"Ah, aku baru saja sampai. Ada apa sebenarnya Junsu-ah ?"

"Dasar Yoochun hyung lamban."

"Mwo ? Apa kamu bilang ?"

Yunho bingung melihat kedua sahabatnya yang saling berdebat satu sama lain.

"Foto apa maksudnya Junsu-ah ? Yoochun-ah ? Aku tidak mengerti ! Jelaskan kepadaku !"

"Mianhe hyung. Cepat ceritakan Junsu-ah, kamu bilang itu lain Kim Jaejoong kan ?"

"Iya, sebentar." Junsu mencari foto tersebut di kantong celananya, wajahnya terlihat panik ketika tidak menemukannya. "Oh tidak !" Junsu menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Apalagi kali ini Kim Junsu ?" Tanya Yunho yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Fotonya tertinggal, bodohnya."

"Dasar pelupa ! Ini !" Yoochun memberikan selembar foto serupa kepada Junsu.

"Huh !" Junsu membuang mukanya dari Yoochun. "Lihat ini Yunho hyung." Dia memberikan selembar foto tadi kepada Yunho.

Yunho mengamati foto tersebut. "Choi Siwon ? Dan…Kim Jaejoong ?"

"Ternyata bukan aku saja yang menganggapnya itu Kim Jaejoong."

"Maksudmu Junsu-ah ?" Yoochun berdiri di samping Yunho, ikut mengamati foto tersebut.

"Itu Kim Kibum, istri Choi Siwon."

"Mwo ?" Yunho kembali mengamati foto tadi, tepatnya namja cantik yang duduk di sebelah Choi Siwon. Hampir mirip menurutnya.

"Hampir mirip." Gumam Yoochun.

"Iya."

"Jadi, informasi menarik yang kamu bilang itu adalah foto ini Yoochun-ah ?"

"Iya, aku menemukannya ketika aku memasuki website pribadi milik Choi Siwon. Aku pikir dengan bukti foto ini, kita bisa menanyakan tentang Kim Jaejoong kepada Choi Siwon."

"Oh, bukan berarti karena kalung kristal itu milik Kim Jaejoong dia pembunuh kedua orangtuaku." Kata Yunho. Ia memberikan foto tadi kepada Yoochun.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu hyung." Sambung Junsu.

"Apa maksud kalian ? Jangan tertipu dengan penampilan seseorang. Ingatlah."

"Tenanglah, Yoochun-ah."

"Hm, aku mengerti. Ternyata benar, aku kira itu hanyalah gosip antar pelayan di rumah ini. Jadi gosip itu benar kalau hyung berpacaran dengan Jaejoong huh ?"

"Uhuk..uhuk..Oh Tuhan.." Junsu tersedak, air yang ia minum memasuki saluran pernapasannya. Efek dari ucapan Yoochun.

"Hahaha…itu benar." Jawab Yunho dengan santai, kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan berlian-berlian langkanya. Membuka sebuah pintu yang paling dalam.

"Seperti yang pernah kamu katakan Yoochun-ah, ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan berlian ini."

"Ya, berlian yang sama dengan kalung kristal milik Kim Jaejoong."

"Itu hanya suatu kebetulan."

"Kita buktikan saja hyung !"

.

.

.

Junsu yang merasakan napasnya semakin sesak, tergesa-gesa berlari ke dapur rumah Jung. Perutnya terasa mual. Ia sudah berada tepat di depan wastafel dan tidak lama ia muntah.

Junsu mengelap mulutnya lalu mencuci tangannya.

"Minumlah, teh ginseng ini akan menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Junsu menolehkan kepalanya, tepat di sebelah kirinya Jaejoong bersender pada meja counter dan menyodorkan segelas teh ginseng.

"Gomawo." Junsu meminum teh ginseng itu dalam satu tegukan.

"Apa kamu teman Yunho hyung ?"

"Iya, aku Kim Junsu. Dan kamu pasti Kim Jaejoong bukan ?"

"Iya, salam kenal." Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Junsu. Dan saat itu juga Junsu percaya bukanlah namja cantik ini pembunuh orangtua Yunho. Demi meningkatkan rasa percayanya, Junsu menyelidiki namja cantik itu.

"Mau mengobrol sebentar denganku, Jaejoong-ssi ?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi tidak di dapur ini."

"Baiklah, terserah denganmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi lalu menuntun Junsu hingga ke kebun belakang. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman.

"Wah..sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kebun ini menjadi indah lagi."

"Lagi ? Apa maksudnya, Junsu-ssi ?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merindukan kebun ini dan pemiliknya. Apa kamu menyukai kebun ini, Jaejoong-ssi ?"

"Iya, Yunho hyung memberikannya kepadaku. Aku selalu merawatnya dengan baik, karena aku menyukai mawar putih."

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Tadi kamu bilang merindukan pemiliknya, siapa ?"

Junsu berdiri, berjalan lebih dekat ke bunga mawar putih. "Ummanya Yunho hyung pemilik kebun ini. Beliau adalah yeoja yang sangat baik. Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti ummaku sendiri."

"Ma..maafkan aku, Junsu-ssi."

"Untuk apa meminta maaf ? Atau…apa kamu mengetahuinya ?"

Jaejoong berdiri di samping Junsu, kemudian ia berjongkok. Memetik setangkai mawar putih tadi. "Ne, Yunho hyung sudah menceritakannya kepadaku. Kasus pembunuhan kedua orangtuanya."

"Benarkah ? Tidak kusangka."

"Hm."

"Apa benar kamu berpacaran dengan Yunho hyung, Jaejoong-ssi ?"

Jaejoong berdiri kembali, mencium kelopak bunga mawar putih yang dipetiknya. "Iya."

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja ? Engh..maksudku..apa kamu nyaman dengan hubungan ini ?"

Jaejoong terkekeh, "Tentu saja, karena aku sangat mencintainya sejak dulu. Ini untukmu, Junsu-ssi. Aku mau masuk dulu."

Junsu menerima setangkai mawar putih pemberian Jaejoong. Agak merinding dan tidak menyangka mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Terlebih lagi mengetahui sahabat kecil yang sudah dianggap kakak-nya sendiri membelok. Menyukai sesama namja ? Tidak ada dipikiran seorang Kim Junsu.

'Sejak dulu katanya ?' kata Junsu dalam hati.

Reflek Junsu menjatuhkan bunga mawar tadi. Hingga tidak sadar bahwa Jaejoong tidak jadi masuk dan sekarang berada dihadapannya. Jaejoong memungut setangkai mawar yang dijatuhkan oleh Junsu tadi.

"Kenapa Junsu-ssi ? Apa kamu tidak menyukai mawar putih ini ?"

"A..ani. Bukan begitu, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya."

"Ini, jangan sampai jatuh lagi." Jaejoong memberikan kembali mawar putih tadi. "Oh ya, dimana Yunnie ? Apa tadi kamu bersamanya, Junsu-ssi ?"

"Yun..nie ?"

"Maksud aku Yunho hyung, mianhe. Itu hanya panggilan sayangku untuknya." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa malunya.

"Hufft...panggilan yang manis. Dia sedang berada di ruang pribadinya bersama Yoochun hyung."

"Siapa itu ?"

"Oh, kamu belum pernah bertemu dengannya ? Dia adalah Park Yoochun, sahabatku dan juga Yunho hyung. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil."

"Apa kalian ada urusan penting hingga berbicara di ruang pribadi Yunnie-ku ?"

Oh, lagi-lagi Junsu merasa merinding. Yunnie-ku katanya ? "Tidak ada, kami memang terbiasa disana bila bersama."

"Aku penasaran dengan ruangan itu."

"Tidak usah penasaran, Jaejoong-ssi. Itu hanyalah ruangan biasa, tidak ada bedanya dengan ruang tamu rumah Jung ini." Junsu sedikit berbohong dengan tidak menceritakan bagian ruangan penyimpanan berlian-berlian langka milik Yunho.

"Oh, lalu kenapa Yunnie melarangku kesana ?"

"Mwo ? Kamu salah bila bertanya kepadaku, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Kamu benar."

"Apa kamu tidak jadi masuk ?" tanya Junsu.

"Ah, iya aku akan masuk sekarang. Tadi aku hendak makan siang, tapi aku teringat dengan Yunnie. Karena itu aku kembali dan bertanya kepadamu, Junsu-ssi. Tapi sepertinya Yunnie sedang sibuk, apa kamu mau menemaniku makan siang, Junsu-ssi ?" jawab Jaejoong dengan jelas.

"Kebetulan sekali, tadi aku hendak meminta makan siang kepada Hwang Ahjumma."

"Oh ya ? Ayo kita makan siang bersama." Ajak Jaejoong.

Dan mereka makan siang bersama, mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Meninggalkan panggilan formal mereka. Semakin membuat kepercayaan Junsu meningkat kepada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bantu aku."

"Ada apa Changmin-ah ?"

"Jaejoong hyung…bantu aku. Aku mohon hyung."

"Ada apa dengan Kim Jaejoong eoh ?"

"Dia berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho." lirih Changmin.

"Apa !"

"Iya, itu benar hyung. Aku mendengarnya langsung dari Jaejoong hyung."

"Cih, disaat ia lupa ingatan pun, tetap saja ia masih mencintai namja sialan itu ! Dasar bodoh !"

PRANG

Sebuah vas bunga pecah begitu saja di lantai, membuat penghuni vas bunga yang tidak lain adalah beberapa tangkai mawar putih tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Bagaimana ini hyung ?"

"Bagaimana katamu ! Sudah aku bilang bukan, bawa dia kembali ke rumah ini !"

"Aku..sudah berusaha..tapi.."

"Ssst...tidak usah banyak alasan Changmin-ah, hanya membawanya kembali apa begitu susah ? Apa kamu ingin kehilangannya ?"

"Andwe ! Aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Ne, begitu juga denganku. Aku lebih menyayanginya daripada kamu. Bawa dia pulang, bunuh Jung Yunho dan kita bisa mengganti identitas kita lalu pergi dari negara ini. Mudah bukan ?"

"Iya, itu memang mudah untuk dibicarakan. Tapi aku sangat susah untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong hyung, apalagi ia hilang ingatan. Ia hanya menganggapku orang asing sekarang."

"Maka bantulah dia. Bawa dia kembali ke ingatannya di masa lalu."

"Baiklah hyung. Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya. Apa yang membuatnya hilang ingatan seperti ini hyung ?"

Namja yang dipanggil hyung oleh Changmin tadi berjongkok tepat dihadapan bunga mawar, mengambil setangkai. Menghirup kelopak bunga mawar tersebut. "Itu hanya sebuah kesalahan kecil diantara kami."

"Dan, apa itu ?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh dari tangga rumah itu."

"Mwo ?"

Changmin terkejut mengetahui hal tersebut, andai saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi. Andai saja, pasti mereka bertiga sekarang sedang berkumpul bersama. Ah, tidak bertiga, tapi berempat.

.

.

.

"Joongie, kenapa belum tidur ?"

"Yunnie, aku merindukanmu." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada manjanya. Yunho duduk di sampingnya, dan Jaejoong langsung menaruh kepalanya dipundak Yunho. Tangannya melingkar ditangan Yunho.

"Benarkah ? Aku tidak kemana-mana. Kenapa bisa merindukanku ?"

"Iya, tapi Yunnie di ruang pribadinya terus. Tidak menemaniku makan siang dan makan malam. Aku kesepian."

"Mianhe Joongie. Tadi aku lumayan sibuk."

"Sibuk apa Yunnie ? Apa sebegitu sibuknya sampai melupakanku." ucapnya lagi dengan nada manjanya.

"Apa aku belum bilang kepadamu, Jaejoongie ? Aku ini pengusaha berlian langka. Dan tadi aku sedang bersama Yoochun, membicarakan masalah berlian yang akan aku jual." Yunho sedikit berbohong saat ini.

"Umm, aku merindukanmu Yunnie."

CUP

Yunho memberi kecupan di cherry lips Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum kepadanya, tangannya semakin erat memeluk lengan Yunho.

"Kenapa belum tidur ? Ini sudah larut malam, Joongie."

"Aku keasikan nonton, Yunnie. Filmnya terlalu bagus untuk aku lewatkan. Yunnie juga belum tidur."

"Aku tadi sudah mau tidur, tapi aku melihat ruang tv ini lampunya masih menyala, ternyata pacarku yang cantik sedang berada disini." goda Yunho.

"Yunnie !" Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya, agak sebal karena disebut cantik.

Yunho terkekeh, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. "Mau tidur bersamaku ?" bisiknya.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat, tidak mungkin ia dapat menolak ajakan Yunho untuk tidur bersama.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau bercinta denganmu Joongie." kali ini suara Yunho terdengar agak parau dan sedikit mendesah. Mampu membuat Jaejoong merinding ditambah malu. Wajahnya memerah, hanya dengan kata-kata tersebut sudah membuatnya gugup bukan main.

"Ter..serah Yunnie saja." ucapnya malu-malu.

To be continued.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

*HAPPY FASTING FOR ALL MUSLIMS AROUND THE WORLD.

*MARHABBAN YA RAMADHAN. MOHON MAAF LAHIR & BATHIN.

Balikpapan, 10 Juli 2013

ZE.


	9. Chapter Eight

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter Eight**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

**Sebulan kemudian.**

Hari ini hari pertama Kim Jaejoong berkerja, perjanjian yang Hyunjoong buat sedikit meleset hingga membutuhkan waktu sebulan untuk memperkerjakan Jaejoong sebagai seorang koki.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Ahjussi."

"Iya, Tuan. Saya akan menjemput Tuan tepat pukul 5 sore."

"Tidak usah, aku ingin naik bus saja."

"Tapi saya hanya disuruh oleh Tuan Yunho."

"Tidak apa-apa Ahjussi. Nah, selamat tinggal."

Jaejoong turun dari sebuah mobil milik Jung Yunho. Menatap sebuah bangunan minimalis dihadapannya, sebuah restaurant tradisional yang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya sebuah restaurant berbintang tiga milik Kim Hyunjoong.

TRING

Suara bel yang berada di atas pintu berbunyi ketika Jaejoong membuka pintunya.

"Selamat datang, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Iya, Hyunjoong-ssi."

"Silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu, aku masih menunggu satu orang lagi yang akan menjadi pelayan sekaligus kasir."

"Oh, terima kasih. Aku ingin melihat-lihat, apa boleh ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Alangkah baiknya bila kita sama-sama melihat, duduklah dulu. Pasti dia sebentar lagi datang."

Jaejoong duduk di hadapan Hyunjoong menunggu satu orang lagi. Sambil menunggu, mata Jaejoong berkeliaran kemana-mana melihat desain interior restaurant ini. Warna yang cukup klasik menurutnya. Pemanfaatan ruangan minimalis yang sempurna. Terlihat sangat rapi dan ala Korea.

TRING

Suara bel berbunyi lagi.

"Permisi, maafkan saya terlambat." Seseorang yang baru masuk tadi membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Terlambat 5 menit di hari pertama kerja, apa yang membuatmu terlambat Heechul-ssi."

"Mungkin ini sebuah alasan klasik tapi ini kenyataan, ban sepeda motorku pecah di jalan."

"Hahaha, aku bisa menerimanya. Silahkan duduk, Heechul-ssi."

Seseorang yang bernama Heechul itu duduk tepat di samping Jaejoong, sama-sama berhadapan dengan Hyunjoong.

"Baiklah, pertama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian karena bersedia di restaurant yang baru saya buat. Saya harap kita bisa mengembangkan restaurant ini bersama-sama. Nah, saya rasa kalian berdua belum berkenalan bukan ?"

Jaejoong dan Heechul saling bertatapan, "Aku Kim Heechul, umurku 28 tahun." ucap Heechul menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, umurku 20 tahun. Salam kenal Heechul-ssi." Jaejoong pun menjabat tangan Heechul.

"Wah, kamu masih muda sekali Jaejoong-ah. Panggil aku Heechul hyung ne ?"

Jaejoong merasa kikuk, namja yang terbilang cantik di sampingnya ini ternyata ramah dan cepat bersahabat.

"I..iya Heechul hyung. Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Sama-sama."

"Bagus, kalau begitu panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung saja. Sekarang mari kita bersama-sama melihat-lihat restaurant ini, dimulai dari dapur dulu."

"Iya, Hyunjoong hyung !" Jawab Jaejoong dan Heechul bersamaan.

Selama 15 menit, Hyunjoong memperkenalkan tiap ruangan di restaurant tersebut, restaurant berlantai tiga ini.

"Nah, apabila keuntungan yang kita peroleh sudah banyak maka aku akan menambah karyawan lagi. Apa kalian tidak keberatan dengan tugas dan tanggung jawab yang kuberikan ?" tanya Hyunjoong ketika mereka telah selesai menjelajahi restaurant.

"Aku siap, Hyunjoong hyung !" Jawab Heechul penuh semangat.

"Aku juga !" Jawab Jaejoong tidak kalah semangat.

"Ah, terima kasih." Hyunjoong melihat jam bundar yang terdapat di restaurantnya. "Sudah jam 9, aku harus ke perusahaanku dulu. Heechul-ah, karena kamu yang paling tua, maka aku percayakan restaurant ini kepadamu selama aku tidak ada."

"Ne, Hyunjoong hyung." jawabnya.

Hyunjoong pun segera pergi dari restaurant tersebut, dia memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju perusahaannya karena hanya dua blok dari restaurantnya, sambil berjalan Hyunjoong mengedarkan brosur restaurantnya kepada pejalan kaki lainnya.

Kembali ke restaurant, terlihat Heechul duduk bertopang dagu memandang pejalan kaki yang lewat, Heechul terlihat agak resah karena belum ada pengunjung yang datang. Kalau begini caranya, restaurant ini tidak bisa berkembang.

"Minuman untukmu, hyung."

Heechul memalingkan kepalanya, melihat secangkir teh yang masih mengepul.

"Oh, terima kasih. Teh apa ini ? Aku menyukai baunya."

"Hanya teh hijau dengan daun melati."

Jaejoong duduk di hadapan Heechul, mengikuti Heechul yang kembali memandang pejalan kaki yang lewat sambil meminum tehnya.

"Ini sudah jam 11, tapi kenapa belum ada yang mampir."

"Masih 1 jam lagi jam makan siang, hyung. Tenanglah, aku yakin restaurant ini pasti akan sangat ramai." kata Jaejoong menenangkan Heechul.

"Semoga saja. Oh ya, apakah kamu bekerja disini karena ajakan Hyunjoong hyung ?" tanya Heechul.

"Iya, sebenarnya sih melalui Yunho hyung."

"Yunho hyung ? Kamu mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki ?"

"Ani, dia.." Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "Dia kakak angkatku, ya bisa dibilang seperti itu !"

"Hahaha, benarkah ? Apa dia tampan ?" goda si centil Heechul.

"Ya..ya..apa yang kamu katakan, hyung."

"Tidak ada, siapa nama lengkap kakak angkatmu eoh ?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Apa kamu segitu penasarannya, hyung ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja. Apa salahnya bertanya kepada teman kerja sendiri eoh ? Bila kamu menceritakan tentang kehidupanmu, nanti aku akan menceritakan tentang kehidupanku juga." ucap Heechul tidak lupa dengan kedipan matanya.

"Namanya Jung Yunho, aku tidak tahu pasti apa pekerjaannya. Dia hanya bilang pengusaha berlian langka. Dan dia menganggapku sebagai adik angkatnya. Dia telah menolongku ketika aku pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Selesai."

Suara cangkir teh beradu dengan meja kaca, membuat bunyi yang cukup nyaring. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Heechul yang menaruh kasar si cangkir. Membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan tidak jadi meminum tehnya.

"A..ada apa, hyung ? Kenapa melotot seperti itu ? Kamu menakutiku tahu !"

"Ju..jung Yunho katamu ?"

"Iya, apa hyung mengenalnya ?" Mulailah si polos Jaejoong curiga, membuatnya berpikiran macam-macam termasuk berpikiran. "Apa hyung mantan kekasih Yunho hyung ?"

Heechul membetulkan matanya, tatapannya berubah menjadi sangat manis, tersenyum kepada Jaejoong yang memandangnya aneh.

PLETAK

"Aww !"

Jaejoong mengelus-elus sayang kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Heechul dengan tangannya, sebenarnya pelan saja Heechul memukul hanya saja cincinnya yang terbilang besar itu yang membuat Jaejoong kesakitan.

"Ya ! Hyung kenapa memukulku ! Sakit !"

Kali ini Heechu membetulkan pita suaranya, membetulkan posisi duduknya termasuk tatanan rambutnya.

"Duduklah yang manis, Jaejoong-ah. Karena aku akan bercerita."

"Mwo ? Apa hyung akan menceritakan dongeng ?"

"Ck." Kembali mata Heechul memberi tatapan tajam kepada Jaejoong, dan segera Jaejoong duduk dengan manis seperti anak yang akan dinasehati oleh Ummanya."

"Jung Yunho, rumah Jung. Rasanya...sudah lama sekali..." Sedikit berlebihan untuk memulai cerita, Heechul menutup matanya. "Dulu aku pernah menjadi pelayan disana, di bagian dapur. Saat itu aku berumur 20 tahun. Aku yang hidup miskin saat itu tanpa pikir dua kali melamar menjadi pelayan, dan tentu saja aku menyamar seperti seorang yeoja."

"Mwo ? Apa hyung memakai rok ? stocking ketat itu atau stocking jaring ? Apa hyung berpakaian pelayan yang seksi ?"

"Ya ! Kim Jaejoong ! Fantasi-mu terlalu berlebihan ! Aku hanya memakai pakaian pelayan biasa, sama seperti pelayan lainnya. Aku bekerja disana hingga aku berumur 25 tahun."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku berhenti ? Tentu saja ! Hampir setiap hari di saat aku menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Tuan Jung, dia menatapku dengan tatapan mesum. Bahkan dia pernah sekali meraba pantatku."

"Hyung..." lirih Jaejoong kemudian, menatap Heechul sendu.

"Ck, tidak usah membuat suasana dramatisir seperti itu Jaejoong-ah ! Aku masih bisa mentolerir itu. Namun ketika Tuan Jung...Tuan Jung berusaha menciumku..."

BRAAKK

Heechul memukul meja itu, Jaejoong terlompat dari duduknya. Jelas yang berada di hadapannya bukan manusia.

"Aku tidak bisa mentolerir-nya ! Apalagi saat itu Nyonya Jung tidak sengaja melihat dan menyalahkanku yang menurutnya menggoda Tuan Jung."

"Lalu ?"

"Lalu, kepala pelayan rumah Jung si Kwon Ahjumma menyuruhku untuk berhenti berkerja. Dia tahu itu bukan salahku, dan aku-pun memutuskan untuk berhenti. Padahal gaji yang kuterima lumayan banyak. Ah, bagaimana kabar Kwon Ahjumma, Jaejoong-ah ? Apa ia sehat-sehat saja ?"

"Iya, masih sehat saja. Umm..hyung..."

"Apa ?"

"Kenapa aku tidak mendengar bagian Yunho hyung ? Apa hyung tidak pernah bertemu dengannya ? Hehehe..."

"Oh, aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Aku hanya melihatnya saat sarapan pagi saja. Karena mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama."

"Oh..apa dulu ia..."

TRING

Suara bel berbunyi, reflek Jaejoong dan Heechul sama-sama melihat ke arah pintu.

"Pelanggan pertama !" seru mereka kegirangan.

Langsung saja si centil Heechul menghampiri si pelanggan, dan si polos Jaejoong merapikan cangkir-cangkir tehnya dan bergegas menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa pelanggan restaurant semakin bertambah, dan kini mereka berdua benar-benar sibuk. Terutama Heechul yang harus bolak-balik dari mesin kasir dan melayani pelanggan. Jaejoong juga mulai terlihat kelelahan, pasalnya pesanan yang semakin bertambah yang harus ia kerjakan sendiri tanpa asisten.

"Jaejoong-ah, ini ada pesanan lagi di meja 10. Semangat !" Heechul memberi semangat kepada Jaejoong.

"Ne, semangat hyung !"

Seperti seorang koki ahli, Jaejoong memasak dengan cekatan. Entah darimana ia bisa mengingat setiap resep masakan. Bukankah ia amnesia alias lupa ingatan ?

Kembali lagi Heechul memberi secarik kertas pesanan. "Jaejoong-ah, pesanan terakhir di meja 5. Dia ingin kamu yang mengantarkannya !"

"Mwo ? Siapa ?"

"Aku tidak tahu ! Aku masih sibuk ! Antarkan saja !"

Heechul meninggalkan Jaejoong ketika ada seorang pelanggan yang hendak membayar di kasir. Barulah Heechul bisa bernapas lega, duduk di hadapan mesin kasir sambil meminum jus apel kesukaannya.

"Meja 5 dimana, hyung ?"

"Kamu lupa, Jaejoong-ah ? Itu ada di lantai 2. Sana cepat naik."

"La..lantai 2 ? Pesanannya banyak sekali. Ini terlalu berat."

Jaejoong melihat nampan yang pegang dan Heechul mengikutinya. Kemudian Heechul berdecak malas.

"Makanya lain kali perhatikan bila Hyunjoong hyung menjelaskan, Jaejoong-ah. Kamu tinggal taruh makanan itu di lift makanan, maka hanya kamu saja yang menaiki tangga membawa tubuh kurusmu itu !"

"Hehe..begitu..aku pergi dulu, hyung !"

Langkah Jaejoong agak sempoyongan, ini pesanan satu orang tapi kenapa sebanyak ini.

"Dasar !" gumam Heechul.

.

.

.

"Permisi, Tuan. Saya datang membawa pesanan anda."

Jaejoong mulai menaruh satu per satu makanan di meja nomor 5. Tanpa melihat ke arah pemesannya karena merasa gugup.

"Selamat menikmati." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya dan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu !" Namja yang dipanggil Tuan oleh Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada ap...Changmin-ssi !" seru Jaejoong ketika melihat wajah namja tersebut.

"Temani aku makan, hyung. Lihatlah aku sudah memesan banyak makanan. Aku tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini, hyung." Changmin memberi tatapan memohonnya kepada Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu tidak tega.

"Haah.." Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di depan Changmin. "Itu hanya alasanmu saja ! Bukankah kamu selalu makan dengan porsi yang banyak, Changmin-ssi !"

Changmin menatap Jaejoong penuh arti, menaruh kembali sendok sup-nya. "Darimana hyung mengetahui makanku banyak ?" tanyanya menuntut jawaban yang pasti.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho hendak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, entah kenapa ia merasa begitu lelah sore ini. Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya.

TOK

TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, "Masuk saja." jawab Yunho malas-malasan.

TUK

TUK

TUK

Yunho mendengar suara itu, seperti suara heels sepatu wanita. Apa Kwon Ahjumma memakai high heels pikirnya. Karena matanya yang terlalu berat untuk dibuka, ia tidak peduli.

"Baby, i miss you so much !"

Yunho merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, posisi tidurnya memang memudahkan untuk seseorang memeluknya. Karena ia membelakangi arah pintu kamar.

Yunho merinding ketika sebuah benda yang ia yakini dada seorang wanita menempel di punggungnya dan parfum yang menyengat menusuk hidungnya.

'Oh Tuhan.' batinnya. Yunho masih terpejam, pura-pura tertidur tidak memperdulikan orang tersebut.

To be continued.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

*chapter terpendek yang Ze buat, maafkan Ze. Ze lagi sakit, cuaca yang berubah-ubah membuatku mimisan terus T_T

Balikpapan, 15 Juli 2013

ZE.


	10. Chapter Nine

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter ****Nine **

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

"Baby, are you sleeping ?" yeoja tadi mengguncang-guncang bahu Yunho. Membuat Yunho merasa terganggu.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku." ucapnya malas.

"Baby, it's me Seul Gi !" yeoja itu masih saja mengguncang-guncang bahu Yunho.

"Ck." Yunho membalikkan badannya hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Seul Gi tersenyum karena ia berpikir Yunho meresponnya. Tatapan malas itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam. "Kubilang jangan ganggu aku ! Dan ini Korea bukan Amerika ! Pergilah !"

Senyum Seul Gi memudar, wajahnya merengut kesal. Ia merasa tidak dihargai sama sekali. Padahal ia baru saja tiba dari Los Angeles.

Yunho kembali memunggungi Seul Gi, menarik selimutnya dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur tanpa memperdulikan Seul Gi.

"Yunho oppa, aku mau jalan-jalan."

Yunho tidak meresponnya.

"Yunho oppa."

Masih tidak ada respon dari Yunho.

Seul Gi menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Yunho oppa."

CUP

Seul Gi memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Yunho, lalu ia pergi dari kamar Yunho. Bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Ia merasa Yunho agak berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Biasanya Yunho menyambut kehadirannya.

Bae Seul Gi, seorang gadis yang dibesarkan di Los Angeles oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia dan Yunho sudah lama saling mengenal. Setiap mendekati hari ulang tahun Seul Gi, gadis itu pasti akan ke Korea untuk mendatangi Yunho. Karena ia hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya berdua dengan Yunho saja.

Seperti yang surat wasiat Tuan Jung katakan, mereka akan dinikahkan di umur 30 tahun. Seul Gi sudah mengetahui hal tersebut, begitu juga dengan Yunho yang baru tahu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dimana disaat ia sedang bersama Jaejoong tercintanya, Kwon Ahjumma mengajakknya bicara empat mata saja. Saat itu Yunho dan Kwon Ahjumma berada di ruang pribadi Yunho.

"_Yunho-ah, Ahjumma ingin memberikan ini kepadamu. Lebih baik kamu membacanya sendiri daripada Ahjumma yang menceritakan." Kwon Ahjumma memberikan secarik kertas kepada Yunho._

_Yunho membacanya dengan serius. "Ke…kenapa."_

"_Kamu sudah mengerti, Yunho-ah ? Karena itu maaf bila Ahjumma terlalu lancang. Tapi Ahjumma mohon hentikan hubunganmu dengan Kim Jaejoong."_

"_Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan Seul Gi, dia sudah kuanggap adik perempuanku saja."_

"_Maafkan Ahjumma, Yunho-ah. Ahjumma hanya ingin menjalankan amanat dari Tuan Jung."_

_Tanpa sadar, Yunho meremas kertas itu, kertas dari Tuan Jung untuk Kwon Ahjumma. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi._

"_Yunho-ah…" Kwon Ahjumma memegang pundak Yunho._

"_Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Ahjumma."_

"_Baiklah, Ahjumma hanya berharap kamu berbuat yang baik Yunho-ah."_

"_Apa maksud Ahjumma ?"_

_Kwon Ahjumma memberikan senyuman kepada Yunho. "Ahjumma rasa Tuan dan Nyonya Jung pasti akan senang di surga bila kamu memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya."_

_Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Ahjumma."_

_Kwon Ahjumma mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang pribadi Yunho. "Berpikirlah dengan akal sehatmu, Yunho-ah." ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu._

.

.

.

"Kenapa Nona Seul Gi ?"

"Yunho oppa tidak mau bangun, huh !"

"Mungkin dia sedang kelelahan. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang larut."

Seul Gi duduk di meja makan. Menopang dagunya, menatap Kwon Ahjumma yang sedang membersihkan lantai.

"Ahjumma, apa Yunho oppa punya kekasih eoh ?"

Kwon Ahjumma mematikan mesin penghisap debunya, lalu ia duduk di samping Seul Gi.

"Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu ?" tanya Kwon Ahjumma.

"Tidak, hanya saja ia bersikap dingin kepadaku tadi. Biasanya dia selalu senang bila aku kesini."

"Yunho tidak mempunyai kekasih, Nona Seul Gi." Tentu saja Kwon Ahjumma berbohong.

"Baguslah. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan malam hari ini, Ahjumma. Ahjumma tolong beritahu Yunho oppa ne ? Aku ingin ke butik milik Umma dulu mencari gaun."

"Tenang saja, Nona Seul Gi."

"Gomawo, Ahjumma."

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga, Seul Gi pasti akan makan malam bersama Jung Yunho di malam pergantian umurnya.

Bersama supir pribadi rumah Jung, Seul Gi pun meluncur ke butik milik Umma-nya.

Kwon Ahjumma kembali melanjutkan membersihkan lantai ruang makan, lalu menuju lantai ruang tamu. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat koper Seul Gi yang masih berada di depan pintu. Kenapa tidak ada yang menaruhnya ke kamar tamu ? Kemana pelayan-pelayan rumah Jung ini ? Begitulah isi pikiran Kwon Ahjumma.

Kwon Ahjumma melihat seorang pelayan sedang membersihkan gorden. "Hei, taruh koper-koper ini di kamar tamu." Perintah Kwon Ahjumma.

Pelayan yang disuruh pun mendatangi Kwon Ahjumma. "Maaf, tapi kamar tamu-nya dipakai oleh Tuan Kim Jaejoong."

Pantas saja. Ternyata itu penyebabnya. Kamar tamu yang sering dipakai oleh Seul Gi bila ia ke rumah Jung ternyata dipakai oleh Jaejoong. Bukannya rumah Jung ini tidak memiliki kamar tamu yang lain, hanya saja kamar tamu itu letaknya dekat dengan kamar Yunho.

"Taruh saja disana, lalu pindahkan barang-barang milik Jaejoong ke kamar tamu dekat perpustakaan." Perintah Kwon Ahjumma lagi.

Pelayan tadi segera mengangkat koper-koper milik Seul Gi menuju kamar tamu tersebut.

Entah kenapa, Kwon Ahjumma merasa sedikit bersalah. Tapi dia berharap ini yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Hwang Ahjumma yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar tamu melihat barang-barang milik Jaejoong dikeluarkan darisana. Karena penasaran, ia menanyakan kepada salah satu pelayan yang sedang mengangkat barang Jaejoong.

"Kenapa dikeluarkan ?"

"Kamar ini akan dipakai oleh Nona Seul Gi."

"Mwo ? Seul Gi sudah datang ?"

"Iya."

"Lalu barang-barang milik Jaejoong akan dipindahkan kemana ?" tanya Hwang Ahjumma lagi.

"Akan ditaruh di kamar tamu dekat perpustakaan."

"Mwo ?"

Hwang Ahjumma terkejut bukan main, ia tahu pasti Kwon Ahjumma yang memerintahkannya. Si ratu gosip, Hwang Ahjumma mulai menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir.

"Astaga !" serunya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Lalu ia menghampiri pelayan yang tadi lagi. "Dimana Kwon berada ?"

"Kwon Ahjumma sedang membersihkan ruang tamu."

"Terima kasih."

Hwang Ahjumma segera menuju ruang tamu. Dia tersenyum ketika mendapati Kwon Ahjumma sedang membersihkan lantai disana.

"Kwon ! Kemari !" serunya.

"Ya ! Tidak bisakah bila tidak berteriak eoh ? Suaramu menggema ke seluruh ruangan !" tegur Kwon Ahjumma.

"Ma..af..Kwon, aku dengar Seul Gi sedang disini."

"Iya itu benar."

"Lalu, aku juga melihat kamar yang ditempati oleh Jaejoong dipakainya."

"Iya."

"Kenapa Kwon ?"

"Apanya yang kenapa Hwang ?"

"Kenapa tidak Nona Seul Gi saja yang ditaruh di kamar tamu dekat perpustakaan ?"

"Kamu ini ! Cerewet sekali !"

"Yah…aku hanya bertanya."

"Seharusnya kamu tahu ! Bukankah Nona Seul Gi memakai kamar itu bila kemari. Dia pasti akan bingung bila dipindah, karena itu aku memindahkan kamar Jaejoong. Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti."

"Menurutku secara tidak langsung kamu seperti memisahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong." gumam Hwang Ahjumma.

"Ya ! Apa yang kamu katakan !"

"Ani."

Kwon Ahjumma kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kwon…"

"Hm, apa lagi ?"

"Apa Nona Seul Gi mengetahuinya ?"

"Apa ?" tanya balik Kwon Ahjumma.

"Yunho dan Jaejoong berpacaran."

Kwon Ahjumma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jangan beritahu dia !"

"Kenapa Kwon ? Apa aku terlihat seperti akan memberitahu ?"

"Ckck…siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dirimu, Hwang. Hobimu hanya menyebarkan gosip tidak bermutu saja !"

"Aku tidak seperti itu !"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang sibuk."

Secara tidak langsung, Kwon Ahjumma mengusir Hwang Ahjumma agar ia tidak berbicara aneh-aneh lagi.

"Aigo..."

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun ketika merasa seseorang kembali mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Baby, wake up !"

"Ungh…go away !" balas Yunho

"What the ! Wake up right now Jung Yunho !" Seul Gi berteriak sangat nyaring.

Yunho langsung membuka matanya, melihat Seul Gi yang sudah mati-matian menahan emosinya.

"Aku sangat lelah, Seul Gi-ah." Yunho berkata lembut, bila ia berkata keras atau berteriak ia yakin yeoja dihadapannya semakin memaksanya.

"Oppa, ada apa denganmu ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Yunho duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Masih melihat Seul Gi yang berdiri di depannya.

"Lalu ? Kenapa oppa tidak mau bangun dari tadi eoh ? Kita akan telat untuk makan malam bersama oppa."

"Aku hanya lelah. Apa tidak bisa ditunda dulu makan malamnya ?"

"Tidak mau ! Tidak biasanya oppa seperti ini ! Kita selalu makan malam bersama menyambut ulang tahunku !"

Yunho mendesah, dia tidak menyalahkan Seul Gi. Wajar saja bila yeoja itu bingung dengan tingkahnya yang menolaknya. Bukan masalah ia sedang lelah, hanya saja ia belum siap bila Jaejoong mengetahuinya. Apalagi bila namja cantik itu mendengar panggilan yang diberikan oleh Seul Gi untukknya.

"Oppa !" Seul Gi menatapnya kesal.

Yunho tahu ia hanya bisa menuruti yeoja yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya. "Baiklah, aku bersiap-siap dulu. Tunggulah di luar."

Wajah kesal Seul Gi berubah menjadi senyuman cerah.

"Alright baby !"

CUP

Lagi-lagi Seul Gi mengecup pipi Yunho. Yeoja itu berlari kecil keluar dari kamar Yunho.

Yunho masih saja duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, ia merenung, memikirkan, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kepada hidupnya.

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang sedang lupa ingatan yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Umurnya sudah 20 tahun namun perilakunya masih seperti anak kecil menurut Yunho. Apa ia akan merasakan sakit bila mengetahui kekasihnya, Jung Yunho sudah memiliki seseorang yang ditentukan untuknya. Anggaplah Jung Yunho dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kim Jaejoong bila mengetahui hal tersebut ?

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kembali mendesah.

Bae Seul Gi, yeoja yang memang dikenalnya cukup lama, yang ia anggap adik perempuan saja. Yunho sama sekali tidak menyangka bila Appanya akan menjodohkannya dengan Seul Gi. Apa ia akan merasakan sakit bila mengetahui Yunho sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya seorang namja ?

Yunho menghela napasnya panjang. Mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku tahu seseorang akan terluka disini." gumamnya.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong dan Shim Changmin masih berada di restaurant milik Kim Hyunjoong, tepatnya di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Kim Heechul seorang diri di lantai satu.

"Mwo ? Aku hanya menebaknya saja, Changmin-ssi. Terbukti dari pesananmu yang banyak ini."

"Benarkah ? Kamu tidak bohong kan hyung ?" tanya Changmin.

"Ne, untuk apa aku berbohong. Cepat habiskan makananmu, Changmin-ssi. Restaurant ini akan tutup."

Changmin tidak merespon Jaejoong, dia mulai memakan sup yang tadi tidak jadi masuk kemulutnya.

Jaejoong memandang Changmin yang melahap semua makanan yang dipesannya. Tersenyum ketika melihat Changmin makan dengan terburu-buru.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Changmin-ssi. Nanti kamu bisa tersedak."

"Mwo ?"

Sebuah ucapan dari Jaejoong menghentikan aksi memakan Changmin. Membuatnya teringat masa-masa itu, dimana Jaejoong masih bersamanya dan belum hilang ingatan.

"_Ini sangat enak sekali, hyung !"_

_Changmin terburu-buru memasukkan makanan yang ada dihadapannya._

"_Pelan-pelan saja, Minnie. Nanti kamu bisa tersedak."_

"_Hyung selalu saja berkata seperti itu."_

Changmin mengelap mulutnya. "Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih untuk makanan yang enak ini, hyung."

"Sama-sama."

Jaejoong mulai membersihkan meja makan tersebut. "Apa yang kamu tunggu, Changmin-ssi ? Turunlah dan bayar makananmu." katanya.

"Aku ingin menunggu hyung hingga selesai."

"Mwo ? Untuk apa ?"

"Aku ingin mengajak hyung berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Jaejoong kembali membersihkan meja tersebut, lalu ia turun ke lantai satu.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Jaejoong-ah ? Ada apa ?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya seorang tamu yang aneh."

Jaejoong segera menuju dapur, mencuci piring-piring kotor, membersihkan dapurnya. Begitu juga dengan Heechul yang sedang menghitung uang.

"Berapa semuanya ?"

Heechul yang konsentrasi langsung menglihat seorang namja dihadapannya. "Oh, sebentar Tuan."

Heechul mulai menghitung, agak sedikit gugup karena namja tampan dihadapannya.

"Ini Tuan." katanya memberikan nota.

Namja tersebut mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won. "Ambil saja kembaliannya." Lalu ia keluar dari restaurant tersebut.

"Oh, terimakasih." Heechul membungkukkan badannya. Dia senang terhadap namja tersebut, selain tampan ternyata baik hati.

"Heechul hyung, aku sudah selesai."

"Tunggu sebentar, Jaejoong-ah." Heechul kembali menghitung uangnya.

"Apa kita mendapatkan uang yang banyak hari ini ?"

"Lumayan untuk hari pertama. Nah, aku sudah selesai ! Ayo kita pulang." ajak Heechul.

.

.

.

"Toko es krim ?"

"Iya, toko langganan hyung."

Sekarang Shim Changmin dan Kim Jaejoong berada di toko es krim pinggir jalan.

Sesuai janji Changmin tadi, ia menunggu Jaejoong hingga selesai kerja. Dan kini membawanya ke toko es krim.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan, ini menunya." kata pelayan toko.

"Es Krim rasa coklat ukuran besar 1 porsi." ucap Changmin.

Jaejoong masih melihat-lihat daftar menunya, membuat si pelayan toko menunggunya.

"Es krim rasa vanilla ukuran medium 1 porsi. Terima kasih." ucap Changmin. Changmin menarik menu yang masih dilihat-lihat oleh Jaejoong dan memberikan ke pelayan tersebut.

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu tuan." ucap pelayan toko tersebut.

Jaejoong dengan muka bingungnya melihat Changmin. "Rasa vanilla ? Kamu mengetahuinya ?"

"Kesukaan hyung maksudnya ? Tentu saja aku tahu. Ayolah hyung, adik seperti apa aku ini bila tidak mengenalmu luar dalam, Jaejoong hyung."

"Benarkah itu ? Hahaha..." Jaejoong menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ya ! Itu tidak lucu hyung !"

"Tapi, adik seperti apa yang membiarkanku terlantar huh !" Suara Jaejoong berubah menjadi dingin. Changmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa hyung ? Apa kamu mengingat sesuatu ? Atau bahkan ingatanmu kembali ?" Changmin mulai menebak-nebak. Otaknya yang pintar mulai curiga akan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Permisi Tuan. Ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati." seorang pelayan toko memecahkan keadaan yang sempat hening. Mereka berdua diam menatap es krim yang baru saja diberikan oleh pelayan toko tersebut.

"Bila memang ingatanku kembali, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, Minnie." Jaejoong mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut terdengar seperti sebuah lirihan, seperti tersimpan penyesalan di setiap kata-katanya. Matanya menatap sendu es krimnya.

To be continued.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

*Ze lagi panic mode on baca rumor tentang Jaesu mau wamil. OMFG !

Balikpapan, 18 Juli 2013

ZE.


	11. Chapter Ten

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter Ten**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama bersama Shim changmin yang tadi sempat dipanggilnya 'Minnie' namun sayangmya namja bermata onyx itu tidak menyadari perubahan tersebut, Jaejoong pulang ke rumah Jung tentunya diantar Changmin tapi tidak sampai halaman luas rumah Jung.

"Aku pulang !" serunya bersemangat.

"Selamat datang, Jaejoong-ah. Kenapa baru pulang ?"

"Tadi pelanggan di restaurant cukup ramai." kata-katanya sedikit berbohong.

"Oh, pasti kamu lelah sekali Jaejoong-ah. Apa ingin makan malam dulu ?" tanya Kwon Ahjumma lagi.

"Ani, aku sudah makan. Aku ingin beristirahat saja." Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang biasa ia tempati.

"Tu..tunggu Jaejoong-ah !"

"Hm ? Ada apa Ahjumma ?" Jaejoong membalikkan badannya.

"Mianhe, kamarmu Ahjumma pindahkan di dekat perpustakaan."

"Mwo ? Ada apa ?"

"Itu..." Kwon Ahjumma mendadak menjadi gugup, sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak untuk mengatakannya. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur, jadi intinya ia harus mengatakannya, walaupun tidak serinci mungkin. "Karena seorang sahabat Yunho dari Los Angeles sedang menginap disini, Jaejoong-ah. Dia biasa memakai kamar tersebut."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Ahjumma tidak perlu segugup itu. Aku kan hanya menumpang saja di rumah ini."

Oh, andaikan Jaejoong tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Kwon Ahjumma mendadak gugup. "I...iya, selamat beristirahat Jaejoong-ah. Apa kamu tahu letak kamarnya ?"

"Ne, Yunho hyung pernah mengenalkan kepadaku ruangan di rumah Jung ini. Oh ya Ahjumma, dimana Yunho hyung ?"

Belum juga Kwon Ahjumma menormalkan pernapasannya yang terasa tersendat tadi, kini ia kembali gugup. "Itu...Ah ! Dia sedang mengajak jalan sahabatnya itu, iya benar."

"Oh, baiklah. Selamat malam Kwon Ahjumma."

Jaejoong langsung menuju kamar tamunya yang baru, merendamkan tubuhnya di bath-up sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Ah...hangatnya..."

Jaejoong merasakan hangatnya air yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, matanya terpejam mencium aroma terapi.

"_Hyung harus berjanji kepadaku. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi."_

"_Ne, hyung sangat menyayangimu, Jaejoong-ah."_

Jaejoong membuka matanya, bibirnya tersenyum meremehkan. "Dasar pembohong !"

Mood-nya rusak dengan cepat, segera ia keluar dari bath-up. Mengambil asal pakaian di lemari yang ternyata hanya sebuah kaus tanpa lengan dan celana diatas dengkul. Memakainya diudara sedingin ini, bahkan bulir-bulir air hujan sudah menempel di jendela.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ?" gumamnya.

"Aku terlanjur jatuh kepadanya, itu melewati batasku sendiri. Hyung, kenapa kamu membiarkanku sejauh ini eoh ?" gumamnya lagi.

Perlahan matanya terpejam, mencari kehangatan dari selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Seul Gi baru saja kembali ke rumah Jung ketika pukul 02.00 pagi. Yunho sudah tidak dapat menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dan mengantuk, berbeda dengan Seul Gi yang masih cerah.

"Terima kasih, Oppa."

"Hm, istirahatlah."

Yunho menepuk-nepuk kepala Seul Gi.

"Kiss me, oppa."

"Mwo ?"

"I said kiss me !"

Seul Gi menggembungkan pipinya ketika melihat Yunho yang diam saja. Apa member sebuah ciuman begitu susahnya. Seul Gi menaruh tangannya dikedua pipi Yunho, bibirnya menyentuh si bibir hati.

Yunho reflek mendorong pundak Seul Gi sedikit kasar membuat yeoja tersebut termundur.

"Oppa, kenapa !" serunya.

"Ma…maafkan aku Seul Gi-ah, sebaiknya kamu istirahatlah." katanya setengah kaget terhadap perbuatannya sendiri kepada Seul Gi.

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Seul Gi berlari menuju kamar tamu tempatnya beristirahat, berlari sambil menahan nangis. Baru kali ini Yunho bersikap sedemikian rupa terhadapnya, Yunho yang dikaguminya, yang selalu membuatnya terpesona.

Yunho tahu jika Seul Gi menangis, Yunho dapat melihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tadi saat membentaknya. Hanya saja Yunho memilih membiarkan Seul Gi seorang diri tanpa berniat untuk mengejarnya.

Karena yang ada dipikirannya sedari tadi adalah Jaejoongnya, hanya Jaejoongnya seorang. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Jaejoong.

Yunho menuju kamar Jaejoong, ah Yunho juga merasa bersalah karena kamar Jaejoong yang dipindahkan.

Pelan-pelan Yunho membuka handle pintunya, berjalan dengan pelan. Hatinya kembali merasa nyaman ketika melihat wajah tidur Jaejoong, Yunho langsung merebahkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong perlahan. Memeluknya dengan erat, sesekali mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Ungh..." Jaejoong merasakan geli ketika rambut Yunho mengenai wajahnya, ia membuka matanya dan melihat mata musang itu.

"Yunnie..."

"Oh, mianhe. Apa aku menganggumu, Joongie ?" tanya Yunho. Ia memundurkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, tersenyum kepada Yunho. Ia merasa senang Yunho berada bersamanya saat ini. Jaejoong menaruh kedua tangannya dileher Yunho. "Aku merindukanmu, Yunnie."

Yunho mencondongkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut Jaejoong. Bibirnya mendesak bibir Jaejoong, tangannya bergerak dari dagu Jaejoong dan memegang sisi kepala Jaejoong. Napasnya semakin cepat, Yunho memperdalam ciuman sambil bersandar ke dalam Jaejoong.

Yunho memindahkan ciumannya, memindahkan bibirnya di kening Jaejoong. "Aku tahu." ucapnya.

Yunho menundukkan kepala ingin mencium Jaejoong lagi, tapi berhenti sebentar sebelum menyentuh bibir Jaejoong, matanya langsung melihat mata Jaejoong, seolah minta izin.

Jaejoong langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho, dan Yunho langsung menciumnya, tangannya mengenggam tengkuk Jaejoong saat dia memperdalam ciumannya. Mulut Jaejoong terbuka dan lidah Yunho membelainya. Tangan satunya meluncur ke punggung Jaejoong dan menempel dasar tulang belakang Jaejoong sambil mendorong ke tubuhnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Joongie." Yunho mengambil napas diantara ciumannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunnie."

"Tidurlah, ini sudah hampir pagi."

"Kau yang mengangguku, Yunnie." kata Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur bersamamu, apa tidak boleh ?" tanya Yunho dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja boleh !" jawab Jaejoong semangat, jarinya memutar-mutar dirambut Yunho. "Aku dengar dari Kwon Ahjumma, kamu tadi keluar bersama sahabatmu. Kenapa sampai semalam ini, Yunnie ?"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, mencium jari-jari yang bermain dirambutnya tadi. "Besok saja, aku sangat ngantuk malam ini."

Yunho menuntun tangan Jaejoong kembali memeluk lehernya, Yunho bergeser sedikit merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Mimpi indah, Joongie."

"Umm..."

Tubuh Jaejoong sempurna digenggam oleh tubuh Yunho, Jaejoong dapat merasakan napas Yunho yang menyentuh keningnya.

Bila ingin jujur, Jaejoong tidak bisa kembali tidur. Sangat susah baginya bila tidur kembali apabila ia sudah terbangun.

Jaejoong merapatkan kepalanya kedada Yunho, melepaskan pelukan pada leher Yunho, tangannya terasa pegal. "Yunnie..."

Jaejoong mencoba memanggil Yunho, namun tidak ada balasan. Berarti Yunnienya sudah tertidur. Ia mulai gelisah karena tidak dapat tidur, hampir jam 04.00 Am. Tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak, punggungnya sudah terasa ngilu karena posisinya yang dipeluk Yunho.

Jaejoong mencoba mengangkat tangan Yunho yang berada dipinggangnya perlahan, sial ! Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Jaejoong menghela napas pasrah. Lalu mencoba menutup matanya, mencium aroma tubuh Yunho, berharap bisa tertidur beberapa jam ke depan.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Jaejoong-ah." Kwon ahjumma mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong. Membangunkannya, takut Jaejoong telat berkerja.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Jae...Yunho !" Kwon Ahjumma kaget setengah mati karena Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Ada apa, Ahjumma ?" tanya Yunho sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Itu...Ahjumma hanya takut Jaejoong telat berkerja, biasanya ia bangun pagi."

"Oh, biar aku saja yang membangunkannya, Ahjumma. Ini salahku semalam."

"Mwo ?" Kwon Ahjumma kembali kaget, salahnya katanya ? Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan ? Kwon Ahjumma menjadi gelisah.

"Ahjumma pergi saja, terima kasih sudah membangunkanku."

"I...iya Yunho-ah. Cepatlah kamu bersiap-siap, Yunho-ah. Seul Gi sedang membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Oh." Tidak tahu kenapa Yunho menjadi malas sekali pagi ini mendengar nama Seul Gi. Sebenarnya hanya malas bila Jaejoong bertemu Seul Gi, namun ia tahu ini akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Pagi, oppa ! Duduklah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kita." Seul Gi tersenyum cerah secerah pagi ini. Yunho bersyukur Seul Gi tidak marah kepadanya.

"Gomawo, Seul Gi-ah."

Seul Gi memberikan sepiring sarapan untuk Yunho, kemudian sepiring sarapan untuknya sendiri.

"Selamat makan, oppa !"

"Engh...Seul Gi-ah, apa kamu tidak memasak lebih ?"

"Mwo ? Apa oppa mau tambah ?" tanyanya.

"Ani, ada seseorang lagi yang akan ikut sarapan dengan kita."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong baru saja muncul di ruang makan.

"Ah, itu dia !" Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri menatap Seul Gi, Seul Gi pun menatapnya.

"Siapa dia, oppa ?" tanya Seul Gi lagi.

Ah, pertanyaan yang selalu membuat Jaejoong cemas. Apa untuk ketiga kalinya Yunho akan menjawab hal yang sama ?

"Dia adik angkatku." ucap Yunho berbarengan dengan Jaejoong yang mengucapkannya dalam hati.

"Oh, dia sangat manis oppa. Siapa namanya ?"

"Aku pergi dulu !" kata Jaejoong memutus pembicaraan Seul Gi dan Yunho.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, "Aww..." Dia memegang bibirnya, dan ternyata keluar darah dari cherry lips tersebut. "Sial !"

"Oppa ?"

Yunho tidak percaya, terlihat jelas Jaejoong marah. Tentu saja. "Dasar bodoh" gumamnya.

"Oppa ?"

"Ah, Iya. Selamat makan, Seul Gi-ah." Yunho benar-benar menjadi malas sekali pagi ini, ia tahu ia salah bicara. Yunho hanya menunggu saat yang tepat, bukan sekarang.

Yunho menyendokkan makanannya dengan malas dan berhenti saat sendokan ketiga. "Terima kasih untuk sarapannya, Seul Gi-ah."

Yunho langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oppa mau kemana ?"

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan." jawabnya singkat.

Seul Gi menghela napasnya ketika melihat Yunho pergi, Yunho begitu dingin kepadanya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha melupakan kejadian semalam. Berusaha menahan sakit hatinya ketika Yunho menolak untuk diciumnya.

"Yunho tidak menghabiskan sarapannya ? Aneh."

Seul Gi melihat Hwang Ahjumma berbicara sendiri sambil mengangkat piring bekas sarapan Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa, Ahjumma ? Bukannya Yunho oppa biasa seperti itu ?"

"Tidak, dia sudah menghabiskan sarapannya akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku tidak tahu." Seul Gi mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

Hwang Ahjumma kembali membereskan meja makan tersebut, mengangkat piring Seul Gi juga.

"Tunggu, Ahjumma. Duduklah dulu."

Hwang Ahjumma kaget ketika Seul Gi mengenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa nona ?"

"Ceritakan kepadaku siapa namja berwajah cantik itu."

"Oh, maksudnya Kim Jaejoong ?"

"Ne, cepat ceritakan. Tadi Yunho oppa mengatakan dia itu adik angkat-nya."

Hwang Ahjumma agak tidak suka dengan yang dikatakan oleh Seul Gi tadi, menurutnya Yunho benar-benar tidak gentle. "Ne, Kim Jaejoong itu hilang ingatan, ia ditemukan pingsan di depan gerbang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kasihan sekali anak manis itu."

"Oh, begitu. Berapa umurnya, Ahjumma ?"

"Sepertinya 20 tahun, mungkin karena usianya yang masih muda itu Yunho mengangkatnya sebagai adik."

"Wah, Yunho oppa memang benar-benar baik. Kalau begitu, aku akan menyayangi Jaejoong selayaknya adikku sendiri."

Seul Gi mengembangkan senyumnya. Sedangkah Hwang Ahjumma memandangnya kikuk. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia tidak berani membayangkan bila Seul Gi menyayangi Jaejoong seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Aku permisi dulu, Nona Seul Gi. Masih banyak yang harus Ahjumma kerjakan."

"Hm. Gomawo, Ahjumma."

.

.

.

"Hyung ? Tumben sekali, masuklah !"

Yoochun mempersilahkan Yunho untuk masuk ke rumahnya, suatu keanehan Yunho datang ke rumahnya di pagi hari tanpa disuruh.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Yoochun-ah ?"

"Masih sama, hyung."

"Apa ada perkembangan ?"

"Belum ada, semoga saja ada." ucap Yoochun meyakinkan Yunho.

"Oh, berikan aku red wine-mu."

"Aigo...ini masih pagi, hyung. Hyung hanya akan merusak lambung meminum wine terus-terusan."

"Tidak usah sok menceramahiku, Yoochun-ah. Berikan saja."

Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia berpikir sepertinya Yunho sedang ada masalah.

"Sebaiknya perbaiki dulu celanamu, hyung. Kamu bisa membuat pelayan-pelayanku pingsan."

Yunho mengikuti arah telunjuk Yoochun, dan ia cepat-cepat menarik resleting celananya yang terbuka sambil menahan malunya.

"Ini persediaan terakhirku bulan ini, hyung."

Yoochun memberikan sebotol red wine.

"Jangan bertanya, aku sudah menjelaskannya. Umma-ku, hyung." Putus Yoochun dengan cepat ketika melihat pergerakan bibir Yunho. Yoochun tahu bila Yunho pasti mau mengejeknya yang tidak-tidak karena sisa terakhir botol red winen-nya.

"Oh, aku lupa. Aku pikir kamu kehabisan uang untuk membelinya." Yunho masih saja bisa mengejek Yoochun.

"Cih, bisnisku lancar, hyung."

"Baguslah, dimana Umma-mu ?"

"Umma sedang berlibur bersama Appa ke Hawaii."

Yunho meminum red wine tersebut langsung dari botolnya tanpa menuangkannya terlebih dahulu di gelas wine.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari hyung ?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kemari saja."

"Benarkah ? Tapi wajahmu mengatakan bahwa kamu sedang ada masalah, hyung."

"Apa begitu terlihat ?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Tentu saja, kamu itu tidak pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu, hyung."

"Huh, kamu pasti tidak tertarik bila aku menceritakannya."

"Let me see." Yoochun mengangkat kedua pundaknya, lalu menumpukan kakinya dikaki yang lainnya.

"Baiklah bila itu maumu, Yoochun-ah. Saat ini aku bingung, sangat bingung. Seul Gi sedang berada di rumahku. Dan ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah Appa-ku berikan untukku, Appa menyuruhku untuk menikah dengannya."

"Hm, biar aku tebak. Tapi hyung tidak bisa karena telah mencintai Kim Ja-e-jo-ong ? kata Yoochun sambil mengejakan nama Jaejoong.

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Yoochun-ah ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, itu semua terserah hyung. Hyung yang merasakannya, aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah percintaanmu, Yunho hyung."

"Haaah...bagaimana ini, tadi aku mengatakan kepada Seul Gi kalau Jaejoong itu adik angkatku, dan Jaejoong berlari meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku tahu aku salah bicara. Aku hanya belum siap saja."

"Ckck...kamu seperti anak sekolahan yang sedang jatuh cinta, hyung. Apa kamu sadar posisimu sulit saat ini, hyung ?"

"Maksudmu, Yoochun-ah ?"

"Kalau aku menjadi kamu, aku akan memilih Seul Gi karena asal usul yeoja itu jelas tidak seperti Kim Jaejoong yang bahkan informasi mengenai dia saja tidak ada. Lalu, apa itu sebuah kebetulan saja atau memang kalung kristal itu miliknya. Bisa saja ia memang..."

"Sst...sudah Yoochun-ah, aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku tahu aku akan melukai perasaan seseorang."

"Pikirkanlah dengan baik, hyung. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

Yunho meminum habis red wine-nya. Menaruhnya agak kasar dimeja tersebut. "Aku mengerti !"

To be continued.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

*Maafkan Ze bila ada yang tidak suka adegan Yunho dan Seul Gi

*Bdw, apa cerita ini menurut readers terlalu lambat atau bagaimana ? XD jawab ya ~ Ze hanya penasaran.

*Untuk semua yang sudah review, terima kasih banyak Maafkan Ze belum me-reply-nya. *sembunyidipunggungJae*

*Terima kasih juga buat yang favorite n follow FF ini :)

Balikpapan, 22 Juli 2013

ZE.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter Eleven**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Yunho-ssi. Silahkan duduk."

"Sama-sama. Ada apa ini sebenarnya Pak Lee ?" tanyanya ketika ia duduk, agak kaget karena tiba-tiba ia dipanggil ke kantor polisi.

"Saya mempunyai sebuah berita bagus untuk anda, Yunho-ssi. Pembunuh orangtua anda sudah tertangkap." jawab Pak Lee kemudian.

"Be...benarkah ? Siapa dia Pak Lee ?"

"Ini fotonya. Apakah kamu mengenalnya, Yunho-ssi ?" Pak Lee memberikan sebuah foto kepada Yunho.

"He...heechul noona ?! Benarkah dia pembunuhnya ? Tidak mungkin !"

"Hm, ikutlah denganku Yunho-ssi. Err...dia itu namja, kenapa kamu memanggilnya noona eoh ?"

"Mwo ?" Yunho tersentak kaget, setahunya Heechul selama berkerja di rumahnya memakai pakaian pelayan untuk yeoja. Tapi kenyataannya dia seorang namja. Oh Tuhan !

Yunho dan Pak Lee yang adalah detektif yang menangani kasus pembunuhan orangtua Yunho berdiri dari balik kaca melihat ke arah ruangan dimana Heechul sedang diinterogasi oleh seorang polisi.

"Dengarkanlah baik-baik pengakuannya, Yunho-ssi."

Yunho mengangguk dan mulai serius mendengar pembicaraan Heechul dengan polisi tersebut.

"Kim Heechul, apa kamu mengakui membunuh Tuan dan Nyonya Jung malam itu dengan menembak mati ?"

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya, menyatukan jari-jarinya, memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Kim Heechul ! Jawab pertanyaan saya !"

Heechul tersenyum tipis, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam polisi tersebut. "Ya ! Aku telah membunuh mereka ! Mereka tidak pantas hidup ! Hahaha..."

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Heechul.

"Apakah anda membunuh mereka menggunakan pistol ini, Heechul-ssi ?" tanya polisi itu lagi sambil menaruh sebuah pistol di atas meja.

"Ya, pistol mitraliur. Pistol itu milikku, aku membelinya di pasar gelap." jawabnya singkat, Heechul memandang polisi tersebut dengan wajah santainya.

"Apa motif anda melakukan pembunuhan ini, Heechul-ssi ?"

"Cih, membosankan ! Aku hanya ingin melakukannya ! Sudah aku bilang, mereka pantas mati ! Apalagi si tua bangka itu ! Di hari pertamaku berkerja disana, dia sudah melecehkanku. Dan si cerewet Nyonya Jung itu selalu saja membela suaminya yang jelas-jelas salah ! Apa manusia seperti itu pantas untuk hidup huh !"

BRAAKK

Heechul memukulkan kedua tangannya yang diborgol ke atas meja. Yunho semakin geram melihatnya, ingin sekali dia menguliti Heechul yang berbicara dengan enteng-nya.

"Kuharap Pak Lee memberikan hukuman yang setimpal kepadanya, aku permisi dulu."

Yunho tidak mampu menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi bila ia harus melihat pengakuan-pengakuan yang keluar dari mulut Heechul, ia memilih pergi.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja sampai di rumah Jung, disana ternyata sudah ada Kim Junsu bersama park Yoochun yang memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hyu...ung, benarkah itu ?"

"Ne, aku mendengarnya sendiri, Junsu-ah."

"Oh, syukurlah bila pembunuhnya sudah tertangkap. Nah, Yoochun hyung sebaiknya kamu meminta maaf kepada Kim Jaejoong karena mencurigainya dari awal." ucap Junsu.

"Hm, masih terasa ganjil untukku."

"Apalagi yang kamu inginkan, Yoochun-ah ? Kim Heechul mengakuinya, aku mendengarnya sendiri !" Yunho mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Tenanglah, hyung." ucap Junsu lagi.

"Ah, kalung kristal. Bagaimana dengan kalung kristal milik Kim Jaejoong itu ? Kenapa bisa ada di malam pembunuhan itu eoh ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Yoochun-ah ! Kau pergi saja ke kantor polisi untuk lebih jelasnya. Kuharap kamu tidak selalu mencurigai Kim Jaejoong, belajarlah untuk percaya kepadanya." Ucapan Yunho mulai melembut, menepuk bahu Yoochun, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu yang menatap kepergiannya entah kemana.

"Hyung, Kim Jaejoong !" seru Junsu ketika ia mengingat tentang namja cantik itu, tepatnya Junsu yang kaget melihat wajah shock Jaejoong yang mengetahui teman kerjanya ternyata seorang pembunuh.

"Dimana dia ?"

"Di kamarnya, sebaiknya hyung menemuinya, ia terlihat sangat panik."

"Hm, gomawo."

Yunho kembali melanjutkan jalannya, menuju kamar Kim Jaejoong. Sedangkan di ruang tamu, Yoochun menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa, merenungkan sesuatu dan terlihat gelisah.

Melihat hal tersebut, Junsu mencoba untuk mengajak bicara Yoochun.

"Yoochun hyung, ada apa denganmu ? Cobalah mengikuti saran Yunho hyung."

"Aku...tidak tahu !" Yoochun mengusap wajahnya, matanya terlihat gelisah.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku, Yoochun hyung." Junsu menarik tangan Yoochun yang daritadi mengusap wajahnya, kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Mwo ?"

""Ceritakan kepadaku apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin dengan ini semua, aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu Yunho hyung."

Yoochun melirik Junsu yang telah mengembangkan senyuman. "Apa kamu bisa menepatinya, Junsu-ah ?"

"Hm, tentu saja !"

Yoochun terlihat sedang berpiki, tidak berapa lama ia menghela napas. "Baiklah, ikut aku."

.

.

.

Yunho sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong, ia merasa gugup untuk menemui kekasihnya itu. Apalagi kejadian tadi pagi membuat namja cantik itu marah. Tapi Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong larut dalam kesedihannya seorang diri, mengingat Kim Heechul satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki di dunia luar.

"Yunho oppa, aku turut senang !"

Tiba-tiba saja Seul Gi memeluk Yunho, Yunho pun tidak jadi membuka handle pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Ne, semuanya sudah beres Seul Gi-ah."

"Hm, ayo kita makan siang bersama Oppa. Aku tadi memasak bersama Hwang Ahjumma."

Seul Gi melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Yunho, tiba-tiba Yunho menahannya.

"Mianhe, aku sedang ada urusan dengan Jaejoong."

Seul Gi merengut kesal. "Apa tidak bisa ditunda dulu, Oppa ?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Seul Gi bertambah kesal. Apa sepenting itu urusannya, pikirnya.

"Ah, ada suatu hal yang harus kamu ketahui, Seul Gi-ah."

"Apa itu ?"

Ya, Yunho harus memberitahunya saat ini juga. Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya, perasaannya dan segalanya. "Kim Jaejoong bukan adik angkatku, dia adalah kekasihku."

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat, Yunho melihat wajah Seul Gi dengan santai, sedangkan Seul Gi sudah melebarkan matanya, membuka mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"WHAT THE HELL !" teriaknya kemudian.

"Itu benar." kata Yunho lagi meyakinkan.

"APA !" teriaknya lagi.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, Jaejoong melihat dua orang berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia merasa risih mendengar teriakan Seul Gi tadi.

"Ada apa i...ummpp..."

Yunho sudah mencium Jaejoong, tangannya masih menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang dia tarik tiba-tiba tadi. Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong, mendorongnya semakin dalam, menempelkannya ke dinding, menekan bibir itu penuh napsu.

Seul Gi melotot melihat hal tersebut, matanya mulai berair, dan oh sial dia menangis. Seul Gi berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih bergairah mencium Jaejoong.

Yunho melirik melihat Seul Gi telah pergi, kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Yu...yunnie..."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk masuk ke kamarnya, mendorongnya hingga tempat tidur.

Yunho langsung meraih wajah Jaejoong, memaksa Jaejoong untuk menatap matanya yang penuh gairah. Jaejoong terkesiap. Yunho langsung menciumnya keras. Sebentar gigi mereka saling beradu, lalu lidah Yunho masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Hasrat langsung meledak di seluruh tubuh Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho, menyesuaikan gairah Yunho, tangannya meremas rambut Yunho, menariknya keras.

"Ungh...Jae..." Membuat Yunho mengerang, suaranya pelan seksi yang keluar dari tenggorokannya, dan tangan Yunho bergerak ke bawah tubuh Jaejoong ke atas bagian pahanya, jari-jarinya mencengkeram keras di atas kemeja Jaejoong.

Yunho menghentikan ciumannya, terengah-engah. Matanya berkilau penuh hasrat. Mulut Jaejoong terbuka mencoba mengambil udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"Aku...sangat mencintaimu, Jaejoongie." Yunho menggeram, menekankan tiap kata.

"Jaejoong memeluk Yunho hingga tubuh Yunho menindihnya, "Aku tahu, Yunnie. Gomawo." Jaejoong membisikkan kata-kata tersebut. Membakar darah Yunho yang sudah panas yang mengalir kencang dalam tubuhnya.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, mencium buku-buku jarinya dengan lembut dan sentuhan bibir Yunho di atas kulitnya langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap, tidak berkata-kata, hanya menatap. Sejenak, Yunho meraih rambut Jaejoong, menciumnya. Menekan lebih dalam saat lidah Yunho masuk ke mulut Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengerang di dalam mulut Yunho. Salah satu tangan Yunho meremas rambut Jaejoong dan menariknya ke belakang saat mereka berciuman liar.

Perlahan Yunho mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong, menarik lepas kemeja Jaejoong melewati bahunya. Lalu Yunho meraih celana jeans Jaejoong, membuka kancing dan menarik turun resleting-nya. Dengan lembut Yunho menarik turun jeans dan celana dalam Jaejoong menuruni kakinya, hingga Jaejoong benar-benar telanjang.

Yunho mencium pangkal paha Jaejoong, melepaskan lidahnya, lidahnya terlatih memberi kenikmatan.

"Ahh...Yunnie..." Jaejoong mengerang dan tangannya meremas rambut Yunho.

Yunho mulai bermain-main dengan kejantanan Jaejoong, lidahnya tidak berhenti, berputar-putar. Mulutnya menyelimuti kejantanan Jaejoong, memberi sensasi hangat. Menghisapnya dengan keras.

"Oh...Yunnie..."

Yunho perlahan merangkak naik, menciumi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong, mencium nipple Jaejoong, menggodanya. Membuat Jaejoong menggeliat di bawahnya.

"Kau adalah pemandangan yang indah, Jaejoongie."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, membuka lebar kedua kaki Jaejoong, kemudian Yunho berpindah ke atas Jaejoong. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jaejoong, Yunho tenggelam ke dalam diri Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong merasakan nikmat.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmat yang penuh ini, Jaejoong menaikkan pinggulnya bergabung dengan Yunho.

"Jae..." Yunho mengerang keras.

"Lebih cepat, Yunho...lebih cepat, kumohon..."

Yunho menatap ke arah Jaejoong, mencium Jaejoong dengan liar, dan benar-benar bergerak dengan cepat, tanpa henti. "Oh...Tuhan..."

Kaki Jaejoong menegang di bawah Yunho, "Berikan kepadaku, Joongie..." Yunho terengah-engah.

Kata-kata Yunho seakan meruntuhkan Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengalami orgasme, dan tidak berapa lama Yunho mengikutinya meneriakan nama Jaejoong.

"Jae ! Oh...Jae !" Yunho jatuh di atas Jaejoong, terkubur dileher Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersadar kembali, ia membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Yunho, namja yang dicintainya. Yunho tersenyum kepada Jaejoong, menggosokkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jaejoong. Yunho mencium lembut Jaejoong ketika ia keluar perlahan dari dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu." desah Yunho.

"Aku juga." bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho menggenggam dagu Jaejoong, dan menciummnya dengan kuat. Ciuman penuh gairah, membuat Jaejoong kehabisan napas.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Joongie. Jangan meninggalkanku."

"Iya."

"Maafkan aku, Joongie."

"Untuk apa ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Untuk tadi pagi. Seul Gi pasti akan mengerti."

"Kuharap ia mengerti, Yunnie."

Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Yunho.

"Kim Heechul..."

"Sst...tidak usah membahasnya, aku sudah tahu, Yunnie...Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja, padahal ia selalu baik kepadaku."

"Hm, aku akan selalu melindungimu." Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong, mengelus punggung Jaejoong. Memberi kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong hingga ia tertidur.

Yunho membetulkan selimut Jaejoong, mengecup keningnya, lalu turun dari tempat tidur Jaejoong.

Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika ia keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, berjalan menelusuri lorong rumahnya, Yunho berhenti sejenak melihat jendela di lorong tersebut, melihat seseorang yang duduk di pinggiran kolam renang.

"Seul Gi." gumam Yunho.

Yunho mendatangi Seul Gi yang duduk termenung menatap air kolam.

"Seul Gi-ah."

"Leave me alone !"

"Tidak."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri !" serunya lagi.

"Aku bilang tidak !" bentak Yunho.

Keduanya saling diam, Seul Gi menumpukan kepalanya dilututnya, Yunho mengangkat kepalanya melihat bintang-bintang di langit, sesekali menghela napasnya.

"Seul Gi-ah, maafkan aku."

"Semudah itu Oppa mengatakan maaf kepadaku, apa Oppa tidak tahu betapa sakit hatinya aku ? Betapa aku menginginkan ini semua. Aku belajar untuk menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga, aku sudah belajar untuk menjadi istri yang baik, aku mempelajari itu semua, Oppa. Karena aku ingin menjadi seorang istri yang sempurna untukmu kelak, Oppa. Tapi...hiks...apa yang kudapat...hiks..."

Seul Gi menutup wajahnya, ia tidak ingin Yunho melihatnya menangis.

"Seul Gi-ah."

Yunho memeluk Seul Gi, membiarkan yeoja itu bersandar dipundaknya.

"Apa kamu yakin dengan pilihanmu, Oppa. Dia itu namja, Oppa..." lirihnya.

"Maafkan aku, Seul Gi-ah. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Hiks...kamu jahat, Oppa. Kamu membiarkanku merasakan sakit seperti ini. Kamu membuangku yang seorang yeoja, yang jelas-jelas bisa memberikanmu keturunan. Kamu malah memilih seorang namja, Oppa..." lirihnya lagi.

"Seul Gi-ah, mengertilah. Aku sangat mencintainya sekalipun ia seorang namja. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, yang aku tahu aku sangat mencintainya, begitu juga dengannya. Aku yakin kamu bisa mendapatkan seorang namja yang jauh lebih baik dariku." ujar Yunho lembut memberi pengertian kepada Seul Gi.

"Benar-benar, aku tidak mengerti denganmu, Oppa. Kalau kamu seperti ini, sama saja kamu menentang Appamu, apa Oppa tidak ingin melihat orangtua Oppa beristirahat dengan tenang karena Oppa membantah keinginan mereka yang terakhir huh !" Seul Gi mulai meninggikan suaranya, dia menatap Yunho kesal.

"Seul Gi ! Apa kamu berharap orangtuaku tidak bahagia bila aku tidak menikah denganmu eoh ! Damn ! What's wrong with you !" Yunho mencengkeram lengan kiri Seul Gi.

"Tidak ! Sudah hentikan, aku muak bicara denganmu lagi, Oppa ! Aku akan pulang malam ini juga ! Aku muak melihatmu lagi ! Aku harap kamu bisa bahagia dengan seorang namja, cih !" Seul Gi meremehkan Yunho, ia menepis tangan Yunho yang mencengkeram lengannya. Lalu bergegas lari meninggalkan Yunho.

BRUUK

Terdengar suara benturan tubuh seseorang, ternyata Seul Gi menabrak Jaejoong menyebabkan ia jatuh terduduk. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Seul Gi berdiri. Tapi dengan kasarnya, Seul Gi menepis tangan Jaejoong.

Seul Gi menatap tajam Jaejoong, kemudian membuang mukanya.

'Ada apa dengannya ?' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang masih duduk di pinggir kolam, ikut duduk di samping Yunho, memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air.

"Yunnie..."

"Oh, Joongie." Yunho langsung meraih kepala Jaejoong dan menaruhnya dipundaknya.

"Aku mendengarnya, Yun..."

"A...apa yang kamu dengar, Joongie ?" tanya Yunho terbata-bata. Bila benar apa yang diperkirakannya, berarti percakapannya dengan Seul Gi.

"Semuanya, Yunnie. Seul Gi benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Lupakan itu, Joongie." Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong. "Aku hanya untukmu." Bisik Yunho.

"Berjanjilah, Yunnie..." ucap Jaejoong dengan suara paraunya.

"Ne."

Jaejoong tersenyum dipelukan Yunho, memejamkan matanya, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi ?"

"Ne, apapun yang terjadi." jawab Yunho lagi.

.

.

.

"Yoochun hyung, untuk apa kita kemari ?"

"Perhatikan saja."

Tidak berapa lama, seseorang dengan tangannya yang diborgol dan dikawal seorang polisi masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Orang itu cukup kaget melihat tamunya.

"Apa kabar, Heechul-ssi ? Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja." kata Yoochun mengawali pembicaraan.

Junsu memilih untuk diam saja, dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi pendengar saja. Karena dia memang betul-betul tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Yoochun saat ini. Mengajaknya keluar untuk bertemu Kim Heechul, mengikuti apa yang Yunho suruh untuk datang ke kantor polisi. Yoochun benar-benar, apa susahnya untuk percaya kepada Kim Jaejoong.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, Yoochun-ssi."

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, kamu menghilang begitu saja dari rumah Jung. Menyamar sebagai seorang yeoja lalu pergi begitu saja ketika sudah mendapat gaji yang besar. Apa itu sopan, Heechul-ssi ?"

"Huh, aku sudah tahu kamu pasti mengetahuinya. Sudahlah, tidak usah basa-basi lagi Yoochun-ssi. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya kemari ! Aku sudah lelah ! Kau tahu ! Aku sudah lelah !" Heechul meninggikan suaranya, membuat polisi yang mengawalnya memegang pundaknya.

"Kamu yang menginginkannya, Heechul-ssi." bisik Yoochun kemudian, sengaja ia memajukan wajahnya, entah apa maksudnya.

"To...tolong aku..." lirih Heechul dengan suaranya yang pelan, mungkin hanya Yoochun saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

Yoochun tersenyum, mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Heechul. "Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih untuk waktunya, Heechul-ssi."

Yoochun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Junsu, langkah Yoochun terlalu cepat membuat Junsu hampir berlari untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi, hyung ?" tanya Junsu.

"Sudah kuduga. Heechul hanyalah korban." jawab Yoochun.

"Mwo !" Junsu berhenti dari kegiatan memasang seatbelt-nya, melihat wajah Yoochun.

"Ada seseorang yang bermain di belakang layar saat ini, entah itu Kim Jaejoong ataupun orang lain. Yang jelas, nyawa Yunho hyung dalam bahaya."

"A...apa..." Junsu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yang dipikirkannya hanya satu, Yunho yang dalam bahaya. Dua, bagaimana Yoochun bisa menyimpulkan itu semua. Tiga, siapa orang itu ?

To be continued.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

.

.

.

***FIGHTING JYJ ! FREE JYJ ! **

*Ze berdoa semoga JYJ bisa tampil di TV lagi. AMIN.

*Bdw, follow twitter Ze dong hellozaraa

*Mention for follback XD

Balikpapan, 25 Juli 2013

ZE.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter Twelve**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

NB : Sebelumnya, Ze mau meluruskan satu hal. Yaitu antara Kwon Ahjumma dan Hwang Ahjumma. Seharusnya yang kepala pelayan itu Hwang Ahjumma, dan bagian dapur yaitu Kwon Ahjumma (penjelasan di ch 1). Tapi entah karena kebodohan atau Ze yang pelupa, mereka berdua karakternya menjadi tertukar. Karena sudah terlanjur, maka Ze memutuskan untuk menukar karakter mereka. Kwon Ahjumma jadi kepala pelayan dan Hwang Ahjumma pelayan bagian dapur. Mianhe.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar tamu, tepatnya kamar tamu milik Seul Gi, yeoja tersebut sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Penyebabnya, tentu saja karena Jung Yunho yang menolak cintanya mentah-mentah.

Pintu kamarnya yang memang terbuka sedikit, dibuka oleh Kwon Ahjumma. Kwon Ahjumma sudah mengetahui semuanya karena semalam Seul Gi menceritakannya. Kalau begini, Kwon Ahjumma hanya bisa menghela napas saja. Tentu saja dia menyadari tidak memiliki posisi untuk melarang ataupun memarahi Yunho.

Kwon Ahjumma duduk ditepi tempat tidur Seul Gi, mengusap punggung Seul Gi yang masih menangis.

"Seul Gi-ah, koper-koper milikmu sudah berada di mobil semua. Apa kamu ingin berpamitan dulu dengan Yunho ?" tanya Kwon Ahjumma dengan lembutnya.

Seul Gi mengangguk sambil mengelap airmatanya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk pulang ke LA hari ini juga, berlama-lama di rumah Jung hanya membuatnya sakit hati. Kembali ke LA, meneruskan hidupnya melupakan Jung Yunho. Ya, itu-lah sedikit harapannya, berdoa semoga saja ia bisa melupakan namja bermata musang yang selalu baik terhadapnya itu. Hanya saja kebaikan Yunho salah diartikan oleh Seul Gi. Yunho memang menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuan saja.

"Dimana Yunho oppa, Ahjumma ?"

"Dia sedang sarapan bersama Jaejoong. Apa ingin Ahjumma panggilkan kemari ?"

Seul Gi tersenyum miris mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut. Kwon Ahjumma hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan sendunya, merasa kasihan terhadap Seul Gi.

Seul Gi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Biar aku yang menemuinya, Ahjumma."

Lalu Seul Gi keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan, ia kembali tersenyum miris melihat Yunho yang sedang menyuapi Jaejoong.

"Ah, selamat pagi Seul Gi-ah. Ayo sarapan bersama kami." ucap Jaejoong ketika menyadari Seul Gi berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Yunho yang membelakangi pintu pun memutar badannya dan ia tersenyum melihat Seul Gi.

"Kemarilah, Seul Gi. Sarapan bersama kami." ajak Yunho.

Seul Gi tidak bergerak dari posisinya, ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin berpamitan, Oppa. Aku akan pulang ke LA."

"Mwo ? Kenapa secepat ini ?"

Hati Seul Gi menjadi sakit, Yunho bertanya seperti itu seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuat diantara mereka.

"Aku merindukan orangtuaku." jawabnya singkat.

Yunho menghentikan sarapannya, ia menghampiri Seul Gi dan langsung memeluk yeoja itu. Jaejoong yang melihat hal tersebut berusaha menimbulkan senyuman dan menghilangkan kecemburuannya, ia sudah mengerti setelah Yunho juga menjelaskannya semalam. Ia juga sangat yakin kalau Yunho hanya mencintainya seorang.

"Maafkan aku, Seul Gi-ah. Aku benar-benar berharap kamu bisa menemukan seorang laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Seul Gi merasakan sakit yang mendalam, sekuat-kuatnya dia menahan agar tidak menangis, tetap saja airmatanya jatuh.

"Aku yakin banyak laki-laki yang ingin menikah dengan wanita cantik sepertimu, Seul Gi-ah. Jangan menangis."

Yunho menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Seul Gi.

"Selamat tinggal, Oppa." Seul Gi melepaskan pelukan Yunho, menghapus airmatanya sendiri. Sesaat matanya mengarah ke Jaejoong yang masih duduk di meja makan.

"Kau !" Seul Gi menunjuk Jaejoong. "Jangan pernah menyakiti Yunho oppa, mengerti !"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar penuturan Seul Gi, langsung saja ia berlari dan memeluk Seul Gi dengan erat. "Tenang saja, noona. Aku pasti akan membahagiakan Yunho hyung."

Dengan gerakan kaku, Seul Gi membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong. Ia sudah melepaskan Yunho sepenuhnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengantar kepergian Seul Gi sampai halaman depan rumah Jung.

"Rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu, Seul Gi-ah."

"Hm." Seul Gi hanya tersenyum, lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Membuka kaca mobilnya, "Selamat tinggal." ucapnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal, noona." Jaejoong membalas lambaian tangan Seul Gi.

Seul Gi kembali menutup kaca mobilnya. "Ayo pak. Jalankan mobilnya."

"Ne, nona."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Seul Gi menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi penumpang. Melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang tidak pernah tidur. Sesuatu membasahi pipinya kembali, oh ternyata dia menangis lagi.

"Selamat tinggal Yunho." gumamnya kemudian. Ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di kota Seoul lagi, sekalipun ia dilahirkan di kota ini.

Cukup sudah baginya mendapat kenangan terburuk, meninggalkan rasa sakitnya disini. Memulai kembali hidupnya, tanpa bayang-bayang Yunho.

.

.

.

Sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang bersantai bersama di ruang keluarga. Hanya berdua saja. Yunho memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong, dan tanpa malu-malu Jaejoong menaruh kepalanya di pundak Jaejoong. Pernah dengar istilah _cuddle in the sofa_ ? Seperti itulah mereka sekarang.

"Yunnie..."

"Hm, ada apa ?"

"Benarkah Heechul hyung...melakukannya ?" tanyanya.

"Menurut polisi seperti itu karena mereka menemukan barang buktinya ada pada Heechul. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu eoh ?"

"Ani, aku hanya tidak percaya saja."

Keadaan hening kembali, Yunho memainkan rambut Jaejoong.

"Yunnie...boleh aku bertanya lagi ?"

"Apa ? Tanyakan saja ?"

"Kenapa...itu...Heechul hyung bisa..." Jaejoong merasa tidak enak membahas ini lagi, hanya saja ia sudah terlanjur menanyakannya.

"Membunuh orangtuaku ?"

"Engh...iya..."

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi menurut Yoochun seperti ini."

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Yunnie."

"Orangtuaku memiliki bisnis menjual berlian langka yang sekarang aku kelola. Appaku memiliki sebuah berlian yang sangat langka yang harganya tidak ternilai. Menurut Yoochun dan err...mungkin menurutku juga, Heechul mengincar berlian tersebut. Tapi, mungkin orangtuaku tidak memberitahu dimana letak berlian itu maka ia membunuhnya."

"Be...benarkah ? Yoochun hyung beranggapan seperti itu ?"

"Sebenarnya dia menganggap pembunuh orangtuaku berhubungan dengan berlian langka tersebut, dan karena Heechul terbukti membunuh orangtuaku maka aku menyimpulkan Heechul mengincar berlian tersebut."

"Oh, apa Yoochun hyung sudah mengetahui kalau Heechul hyung menjadi tersangka ?"

"Ne, dan anehnya dia tidak percaya."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Engh...Yunnie..."

"Iya, masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan eoh Jaejoongie ?"

Yunho yang gemas pun mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Memangnya berlian langka apa itu sampai memakan nyawa ?"

"Oh, kamu seperti seorang wartawan aja menginterogasiku terus."

Yunho kembali mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Yunnie..." rengeknya.

"Berlian itu bernama Mountain of Light, beratnya 21,6 gram dan berasal dari Persia. Kau tahu, ada yang mengatakan bahwa siapapun yang memiliki berlian ini akan memiliki dunia ini, hahaha..."

"Mwo ? Apa sebegitu berharganya Yunnie ? Apa orangtuamu menemukannya di Persia langsung ?"

"Ne, harganya tidak dapat diperkirakan. Karena itu aku menjaganya dengan baik. Aku tidak tahu dimana orangtuaku menemukannya, karena yang aku tahu aku harus menjaga dengan baik berlian tersebut."

"Oh, begitu. Apa kamu tidak takut Yunnie bila suatu saat seseorang mengambil berlian tersebut ?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Joongie. Karena berlian itu berada di tempat yang aman."

Untuk kedua kalinya Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Astaga !" seru Jaejoong kemudian, ia langsung berdiri sehingga pelukan Yunho terlepas dari pinggangnya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Itu...aku harus ke restaurant hari ini. Hyunjoong sudah menemukan karyawan baru. Aku benar-benar lupa." ucapnya panik.

"Mwo ? Aku pikir restaurantnya tutup karena kasus Heechul."

"Aniya, tadi malam Hyunjoong mengirim pesan kepadaku. Katanya ia sudah menemukan pengganti Heechul."

"Baiklah, apa mau aku antar ?"

"Ti...tidak usah. Apa aku bisa pinjam mobilmu, Yunnie ?"

"Mobil ? Kamu bisa mengendarainya, Joongie ?"

"I...iya..." ucapnya gugup.

"Oke, pakailah mobilku yang berwarna merah. Minta saja kuncinya pada Kwon Ahjumma."

"Gomawo, Yunnie."

Jaejoong sudah mau pergi, namun Yunho menahannya.

"Kamu melupakan sesuatu, Jaejoongie." kata Yunho

"Dasar !"

Langsung saja Jaejoong mencium Yunho, hanya sebentar. Dan Yunho mendesah keras, padahal dia masih ingin merasakan bibir itu.

"Bye, Yunnie. Aku akan pulang sore."

Jaejoong langsung mencari Kwon Ahjumma dan meminta kunci mobilnya, Kwon Ahjumma tanpa bertanya karena hatinya masih sedikit dongkol karena merasa kehilangan Seul Gi memberikan begitu saja kunci mobil tersebut.

"Haahh..."

Jaejoong menghela napas ketika sudah berada di mobil merah Yunho, ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan keluar dari rumah Jung.

Ketika di gerbang rumah Jung, ia berpapasan dengan mobil Yoochun yang hendak masuk. Namun Jaejoong yang terburu-buru tidak melihatnya.

"Yoochun hyung, bukankah tadi itu Jaejoong eoh ?"

"Eh, aku pikir aku saja yang salah melihat. Jadi benar tadi Jaejoong yang membawa mobil Yunho."

"Hm, aku tidak mungkin salah lihat. Kemana dia eoh ?"

"Mollayo, sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja pada Yunho hyung."

Sekarang Yoochun dan Junsu sudah di ruang keluarga bersama Yunho yang terlihat sedang menonton televisi.

"Hyung, kemana Jaejoong pergi ?"

"Dia pergi berkerja, Yoochun-ah."

"Oh, aku baru tahu dia bisa mengendarai mobil." celetuk Junsu.

"Aku juga baru tahu." sambung Yunho.

"Ah, hyung. Tadi aku mengikuti saran hyung, dan aku menemui Heechul hyung."

"Mwo ?"

"Ne, kami menemuinya."

"Sebentar, Junsu-ah bisakah kamu menyuruh Hwang Ahjumma membuatkanku kopi ?"

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar."

Junsu segera pergi ke dapur dan sekarang hanya ada Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Kamu sudah percaya sekarang, Yoochun-ah ?"

"Tidak, berkat menemui Heechul hyung. Aku semakin tidak percaya kalau dia pelakunya."

"Huh! Lalu ?"

"Pelakunya masih berkeliaran di luar sana, hyung. Heechul hyung sempat berbisik kepadaku, ia meminta tolong kepadaku."

"Ck, kamu percaya begitu saja ? Bisa saja ia hanya meminta belas kasihan darimuu, Yoochun-ah."

"Aniya! Aku sangat yakin bukan Heechul hyung. Ingatlah hyung, aku bisa membaca karakter seseorang. Dan menurutku, Heechul hyung itu adalah namja yang baik yang berkerja demi membiayai umma-nya yang sedang sakit." kata Yoochun berupaya membuat Yunho percaya.

Yunho mendesahkan napas beratnya, menatapkan mata musangnya ke Yoochun.

"Baiklah, jadi apa menurutmu kali ini ? Masih berpikiran kalau Jaejoong seorang pembunuh hm ?"

"Itu masih pendapatku saja, aku belum menemukan bukti."

"See ? Sedangkan polisi telah menemukan bukti yang mengarah ke Heechul. Jadi bukti apa lagi, Yoochun-ah ?"

Keadaan menjadi tegang hingga Junsu datang membawakan kopi. Ia memahami situasi ini.

"Minumlah dulu kopinya." kata Junsu memecahkan suasana hening.

Yunho dan Yoochun sama-sama meminum kopi tersebut.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu yang menarik disini ?" tanya Junsu.

"Tanyakan saja kepada Yoochun." kata Yunho.

"Oh, begitu."

Junsu melirik kearah Yoochun. Junsu merasa salah menempatkan dirinya saat ini.

"Hyung, mari kita lihat dan tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Aku berani bertaruh demi nyawaku kalau pembunuh itu akan kembali. Nyawamu dalam bahaya, Yunho hyung."

"Hm, aku bisa menjaga diriku Yoochun-ah."

"Lihat saja nanti ! Junsu-ah, ayo kita pulang."

Junsu mengangguk dan mengikuti Yoochun.

"Hyung, kami pulang dulu. Yoochun hanya terbawa emosi saja, hyung. Mohon maafkan dia." Junsu membungkukkan badannya, lalu segera mengikuti Yoochun.

"Oh ya, jagalah dengan baik berlianmu itu hyung ! Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud !" kata Yoochun lagi.

Setelah kepergian Yoochun dan Junsu, Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar, emosinya begitu tinggi." ucapnya seorang diri.

Yunho yang merasa bosan seorang diri, mengambil ponsel dan menelepon kekasihnya.

"Halo, Joongie-ah apa kamu sibuk ?"

"_Lumayan, ada apa Yunnie ?"_

"Aku merindukanmu, Joongie."

"_Jangan seperti anak kecil, Yunnie. Aku sepertinya pulang agak malam. Restaurant sedang ramai."_

"Oh, baiklah. Jangan lupa makan ne ?"

"_Ne, sudah dulu ya Yunnie. Aku sedang memasak."_

"Humm, saranghae."

"_Nado saranghae."_

Si penerima telepon tadi yang tidak lain adalah Jaejoong segera menutup sambungan teleponnya. Menaruhnya di sebuah meja.

"Dari siapa hyung ?"

"Yunho."

"Oh, apa kamu memberitahunya sedang disini, hyung ?"

"Huh ? Apa kamu bodoh, Minnie-ah ? Tentu saja tidak !"

"Aku tidak bodoh !" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya ! Tidak usah seperti itu bibirmu ! Sama sekali tidak lucu !"

Changmin langsung mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada bercanda bersama Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menyangka denganmu, hyung. Kau sungguh sangat pintar. Dan, kau membohongiku. Sejak kapan ingatanmu kembali, hyung ?"

"Haha...kamu saja yang tidak menyadarinya, Minnie-ah. Kamu ingat ketika aku pingsan di rumah itu, disitulah semuanya kembali menjadi jelas."

"Dasar hyung !" Changmin kembali mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong.

"Hentikan !"

"Aku hanya terlalu senang saat ini. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa dihadapanku ini adalah dirimu yang dulu, hyung."

"Aku tidak berubah, Minnie-ah. Aku masih sama seperti dulu."

"Lalu, apa rencana kita dilanjutkan ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kamu serius, hyung ?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membalas senyuman Changmin yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Sebenarnya, suatu hal mengganjal hatinya, pikirannya. Jung Yunho, hari ini dia sudah membohongi namja itu. Ia bukan pergi ke restaurant milik Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong merebahkan badannya di sofa dengan beralaskan paha Changmin.

"Minnie..."

"Ne ?"

"Bagaimana bila aku gagal ?"

"Maksud hyung ?"

"Rencana kita..."

"Kamu mencintainya, hyung ?"

Pertanyaan Changmin itu membuat lidah Jaejoong terasa kaku.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang...aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia..." lirihnya.

"Haah...hyung."

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya. Tidak usah kaget seperti itu."

"Hm, dan hal itu juga yang menyebabkan hingga membutuh waktu bertahun-tahun. Hyung di rumah itu hanya memantaunya saja. Lebih tepatnya melihat apa yang dikerjakannya. Kamu menikmati itu semua, hyung. Hingga melupakan rencana kita."

Lagi-lagi Changmin membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Aku..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang memasuki rumah tersebut, langsung menuju ke Changmin dan Jaejoong berada. Ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Kau pulang, Jaejoongie ?"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar suara tersebut.

"Ne, aku pulang Kibumie hyung."

To be continued.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

Balikpapan, 01 Agustus 2013

ZE.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Jaejoong memasuki rumah Jung.

Sepi. Tidak ada jawaban. Benar saja, sudah larut malam.

Jaejoong menuju kamar Yunho. Ternyata kosong, Yunho tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai mencari Yunnie-nya, membuka pintu satu per satu hingga ia berdiri di depan pintu ruangan dimana ia tidak boleh masuk kesana. Ruang pribadi Yunho.

"Apa disini?" gumamnya lagi.

Tanpa rasa takut, Jaejoong membuka pintu tersebut.

"Yunnie?"

Ternyata kosong. Jaejoong masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Matanya menyapu keseluruhan ruangan tersebut, hanya ada sofa dan sebuah meja. Tidak ada yang khusus.

Entah kenapa, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Insting-nya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang berada disini.

"Apa mungkin disini?"

Matanya menangkap sebuah alat yang ditempel di dinding, sebuah deretan angka.

"Ternyata benar disini."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa Yunho melarangnya masuk ke ruang pribadinya.

Jaejoong hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun dia menabrak seseorang.

"Aww..."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Joongie? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku melarangmu kesini, hm?"

"Eng...aku mencarimu, Yunnie. Aku kira kamu ada disini."

"Keluarlah, ini sudah malam."

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu, Yunnie..."

"Oh, baiklah. Dasar manja."

Yunho merangkul pundak Jaejoong menuntunnya ke kamarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Jaejoong yang masuk ke ruang pribadinya.

.

.

.

"Oh, Jaejoongie..."

Yunho sudah meraih Jaejoong, menangkap kaki Jaejoong di atas lututnya dan mengaitkannya disekitar pinggangnya. Tubuhnya menekan Jaejoong lebih dalam. Membuat Jaejoong mengerang dan menaruh lengannya dileher Yunho.

Yunho menarik pengikat jubah tidur Jaejoong. Lalu dengan sensual, pelan dan menggoda membuka simpulnya dan dengan lembut membebaskan ikatan itu dari jubahnya.

Jubah Jaejoong terbuka saat Jaejoong berdiri terdiam dibawah tatapan penuh gairah Yunho. Yunho mendorong jubah Jaejoong, sehingga dia berdiri telanjang.

Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan buku jarinya dan sentuhannya menjalar ke dalam pangkal paha Jaejoong.

"Berbaringlah di tempat tidur." bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong masih diam. Tidak mengikuti permintaan Yunho. Ia menunduk untuk mengambil jubah tidurnya lalu memakainya kembali.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa, Jongie…?"

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang tidak menginginkan ini."

Jaejoong hendak keluar dari kamar Yunho. Yunho menahannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin mengambilkanmu air putih, Yunnie. Aku tahu tubuhmu pasti panas."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku menunggumu."

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho perlahan hingga Yunho berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Jaejoong mencium Yunho dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Yunho segera menuju ke dapur.

Yunho menunggunya di dalam kamar. Tatapannya masih kosong. Baginya Jaejoong tidak seperti biasanya.

Baru kali ini Jaejoong menolak untuk bercinta dengannya.

"Aneh." gumamnya.

"Apanya yang aneh, Yunnie?"

Dilihatnya Jaejoong sudah kembali ke kamarnya membawa segelas air putih.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ini, minumlah Yunnie."

Yunho langsung mengambil gelas tersebut, meminumnya hingga habis. Lalu ia mengembalikan gelas itu kepada Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah, Yunnie."

Yunho memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, pandangannya menjadi kabur. Ia mendengar samar-samar ucapan Jaejoong. Ia masih dapat melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum sambil mendorong pundaknya perlahan. Menuntunnya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur.

Kecurigaannya mulai muncul.

"Kau!"

Yunho mulai berkeringat, kepalanya sangat pusing namun ia masih bisa mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Yunho.

"Mianhe, Yunnie."

Jaejoong melepaskan cengkeraman Yunho yang mulai melemah. Mencium kening Yunho, sedikit menekannya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju balkon kamar Yunho, mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelepon Changmin.

"Minnie, dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Cepat jemput dia."

Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho. Duduk di tepi ranjang Yunho. Jarinya membelai pipi Yunho.

"Mianhe, Yunnie. Aku harus melakukan ini."

Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho.

"Hentikan, hyung!"

Jaejoong segera melepaskan ciumannya. Ternyata Changmin sudah datang.

"Cepat sekali. Apa semudah itu menyelinap ke rumah Jung eoh?"

"Ini sudah tengah malam. Tidak banyak orang yang berjaga di rumah ini."

"Hm, cepat bawa dia. Mungkin satu jam ke depan dia sudah sadarkan diri."

"Okey."

Changmin langsung menggendong Yunho yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Keluar melalui balkon tadi.

Jaejoong segera menutup pintu balkon tersebut, kemudian menuju kamarnya sendiri dan segera mengganti pakaiannya.

Dia duduk manis di sofa sembari menunggu informasi dari Changmin.

"Sebentar lagi."

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya. Ia melamun. Tanpa terasa air matanya keluar.

Ia sadar tengah berada diposisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Jika bisa ia ungkapkan, ia sangat mencintai Jung Yunho. Sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kali ia memantau Yunho dari rumah kosong itu.

Namun, apa pantas ia mengorbankan semua yang telah dilakukan oleh hyungnya hanya demi keegoisannya yang mencintai musuhnya.

Katakanlah ia bermuka dua. Ia selalu berbohong, mengatakan membenci Jung Yunho, demi hyungnya.

Tapi, hatinya tidak bisa, andai hatinya bisa berbicara. Ia pasti akan berteriak dan mengatakan betapa ia mencintai Jung Yunho.

"AAARRGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

Yunho masih dapat merasakan kepalanya terasa sakit. Ingin rasanya ia berdiri, namun tubuhnya terikat. Tepatnya ia diikat dalam posisi duduk di sebuah kursi kayu.

Ia lupa dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. Tentang Jaejoong yang memberinya obat tidur diminumannya satu jam yang lalu.

"Sudah bangun, pemalas?"

Yunho menajamkan matanya mencari asal suara tersebut. Matanya melebar, mulutnya bergetar ketika melihat orang itu.

"Kim Ki…bum…"

Kibum tersenyum ketika Yunho masih mengingatnya, Kibum berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk dipangkuan Yunho.

"Ne, ini aku, Yunho-ssi." bisiknya ditelinga Yunho.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Dimana Jaejoong!"

Yunho mulai gelisah, ia menggoyang-goyangkan badannya bermaksud melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya, tapi percuma.

"Kau agresif sekali, Yunho-ssi."

Kibum menarik dagu Yunho, lalu mencium Yunho. Bibirnya mulai bergerak melumat bibir Yunho. Yunho hanya diam hingga ia menggigit bibir bawah Kibum.

Kibum sontak melepaskan ciumannya. Mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Apa kamu suka yang seperti itu, Yunho-ssi?"

"Pergilah dari hadapanku!"

Yunho membuang muka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi bila kamu mengatakan passwordnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

Kibum menarik dagu Yunho hingga mereka bertatapan.

"Kamu sangat mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Mari kita permudah ini, Yunho-ssi. Jangan membuatku emosi. Atau…"

Kibum menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Bila terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Kibum tertawa. Ia berdiri dari pangkuan Yunho.

"Katakan password lemari besimu, maka Jaejoong akan selamat." Katanya tersenyum tipis.

"Cih! Kau bermain dengan orang yang salah, Kibum-ssi. Apa Choi Siwon tidak memberimu banyak uang huh!."

Yunho meremehkan Kibum. Membuat Kibum marah. Reflek Kibum memukul dengan keras rahang Yunho.

"Kau!"

Kibum menodongkan pistol tepat di kening Yunho. Ia bernapas dengan keras, matanya memancarkan emosi.

Yunho memandang Kibum dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau bicara. Kamu akan melihat Jaejoong mati perlahan dihadapanmu sekarang juga!"

Kibum mulai mengancam Yunho. Suatu jalan buntu bagi Yunho.

Yunho menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Lepaskan dulu ikatanku, ini terlalu erat."

"Beritahu dulu passwordnya."

Yunho memberitahu password penyimpanan berliannya. Setelahnya Kibum langsung menelepon seseorang dan memberitahu password tersebut.

"Tidak kusangka! Kamu menyimpannya tersendiri, Yunho-ssi. Katakan lagi passwordnya!"

"Mwo?"

"Cepat katakan!"

Kibum kembali menodongkan pistolnya.

"Ck, kamu sangat serakah, Kibum-ssi."

"Ini bukan waktunya bermain-main, Yunho-ssi."

Kibum menarik pengaman pistol tersebut.

Demi Jaejoong, Yunho memberitahu password dimana ia menyimpan berlian itu, "Mountain of Light."

Kibum kembali memberitahu seseorang yang sedang diteleponnya. Senyuman lebar terpampang diwajahnya. Ia segera mematikan ponselnya.

"Sekarang lepaskan ikatanku, Kibum-ssi!"

Kibum berjalan mendekati Yunho, mencium bibir Yunho sekilas.

"Selamat tinggal, Yunho-ssi."

Kibum keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Di halaman rumah tersebut, Changmin sedang berjaga-jaga.

"Lama sekali."  
"Hosh…hosh…"

Namja itu memberikan sebuah kantung berwarna hitam kepada Kibum.

"Tidak semudah itu, hyung."

"Hm, kerja bagus, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Kibum.

Akhirnya, setelah 8 tahun. Berlian itu kembali lagi kepada mereka.

"Di…dimana Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong dengan gugup.

"Dia masih terikat di lantai dua. Aku sengaja menyisakannya untukmu."

Jaejoong bingung dengan maksud Kibum.

"Aku ingin kamu membunuhnya untuk orangtua kita."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Bukan seperti ini rencana awal mereka.

"Tapi…bukankah kita akan membebaskannya setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan berlian itu, hyung?"

"Rencana berubah…cepatlah, waktu kita tidak banyak."

Jaejoong menatap Kibum, lalu menatap Changmin. Dia sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Jaejoong! Cepatlah! Ini hampir pagi! Apa kamu mau menghancurkan rencana kita!"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengambil pistol yang diberikan oleh Kibum.

"Aku mengerti!"

Jaejoong langsung masuk ke rumah tersebut dan menuju lantai dua.

"Jaejoongie! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa mereka menyakitimu?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, perlahan ia mengangkat pistol tersebut tepat ke arah Yunho.

"Ja…jae…apa yang kamu lakukan…?"

Jaejoong menutup matanya. Air matanya perlahan mengalir. Tangannya terasa bergetar. perlahan jarinya menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut.

"Mianhe…Yunnie…"

DOORRR!

Di halaman rumah tersebut, Kibum tersenyum ketika mendengar suara tembakan.

"Minnie, tetap jalankan rencana kita. Kalian berdua harus kembali ke Jepang. Mengerti?"

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?"

"Masih ada yang harus kuurus, Minnie."

Kibum memeluk Changmin dengan erat.

"Kumohon, jagalah Jaejoong untukku."

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya, lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya meninggalkan rumah bertingkat dua milik orangtuanya dulu. Pasangan Kim yang tewas terbunuh di rumah tersebut.

Changmin dapat merasakan keganjilan.

"Aku harap kamu tidak bertindak bodoh, Kibumie hyung."

To be continued.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

Balikpapan, 12 Agustus 2013

ZE.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

Jaejoong bernapas dengan keras. Pistolnya masih mengarah lurus. Terlihat asap yang keluar dari ujung pistol.

"Ja...jae..." lirih Yunho yang masih terikat di kursi.

Mata musang Yunho mengarah ke tubuhnya. Tidak terasa sakit, tidak berdenyut bahkan tidak ada noda darah.

BRUUKK

Mata musangnya mengarah kepada Jaejoong yang terduduk di lantai. Masih memegang pistolnya.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku...tidak bisa..."

"Jae..."

"Aku..."

Suara Jaejoong bergetar. Dengan kasar tangannya menghapus airmatanya.

Ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Hanya sesekali terdengar isakan dari mulut Jaejoong.

Yunho mengamati seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Sama seperti dirinya, tidak ada noda darah.

Lalu kemana Jaejoong menembakkan pistolnya tadi?

Dengan gerakan terbatas, Yunho memutar kepalanya menghadap tembok yang dibelakangnya, terlihat retak, sebuah peluru menembus ke dalam tembok.

Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan bila pistol tadi benar-benar menembus dirinya.

"Yunnie...apa aku masih pantas memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Yunho diam. Dia hanya masih bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Atau aku harus memanggilmu Yunho-ssi seperti pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Yunho masih diam.

"Jawab aku!" seru Jaejoong.

"Aku lebih memilih kamu memanggilku dengan Yunho-ssi."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tertawa hingga menggema keseluruh ruangan.

"Baiklah, Yunho-ssi. Aku mengerti."

"Apa yang kamu mengerti huh? Ada apa denganmu Jaejoong-ssi! Apa yang sedang terjadi! Dan siapa sebenarnya dirimu huh!"

Yunho mulai emosi bercampur panik. Kondisinya sangat buruk karena masih terikat. Bisa saja Jaejoong benar-benar menembaknya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Perlahan dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Di dunia ini, ada beberapa hal yang tidak perlu kamu ketahui tentang diriku, Yunho-ssi."

"Kau...sial!"

"Maafkan aku, Yunho-ssi. Aku..."

Lidahnya mulai terasa kelu. Tubuhnya menolak ia meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku...hanya memanfaatkanmu. Saat aku katakan aku mencintaimu, itu bohong!"

Yunho sedikit tersentak. Tidak percaya sama sekali dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Benarkah apa yang diucapkannya?

"Kamu..."

"Sst...diamlah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin sebentar lagi Junsu-ssi akan ke rumah ini. Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepadanya."

Jaejoong menaruh jari telunjukknya tepat dibibir Yunho. Kemudian menaruh ponsel Yunho di lantai.

Jaejoong mulai melangkah menjauh dari ruangan tersebut. Berjalan membelakangi Yunho. Mengucapkan sebuah kata yang tidak diinginkan oleh tubuhnya.

"Se...selamat tinggal, Yunnie..."

Suaranya sangat pelan, entah Yunho mendengarnya atau tidak.

BLAAMM

"Jaejoongie...!"

Yunho mulai panik ketika Jaejoong menutup pintu ruangan tersebut disaat dirinya masih terikat dikursi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Yunho tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini, selain kematian kedua orangtuanya. Yunho yang tidak menangis ketika pemakaman orangtuanya kini menitikkan airmatanya karena kepergian Jaejoong.

Seorang namja cantik yang membuatnya merasakan indahnya dunia.

"Joong...ie..."

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali? Ka...kamu menangis, hyung?"

"Minnie..."

Jaejoong langsung memeluk erat Changmin. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya dipundak Changmin.

"Hyung...kamu benar-benar membunuhnya?"

"Hiiks...Hiiks..."

"Hyung..."

Changmin mengelus dengan lembut punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong perlahan mendorong pundak Changmin untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dimana Kibumie hyung, Minnie?"

"Dia sudah pergi, Hyung. Dia menyuruh kita berdua tetap menjalankan rencana."

"Mwo? Ah, sebaiknya kita pergi dulu dari rumah ini, Minnie."

"Okey."

Changmin dan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil. Mata Jaejoong masih tertuju ke rumah kosong itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kenangan-kenangan yang terlintas. Kenangannya bersama Jung Yunho. Hal yang paling bahagia yang ia miliki.

"Yunnie..."

"Hyung, lihat!"

Suara Changmin mengagetkannya. Jaejoong pun mengarah kepada layar monitor yang berada di dashboard mobil.

"Ada apa, Minnie?"

"Lihat, ini adalah mobil Kibumie hyung. Dan lihat dimana mobil itu berhenti."

Jaejoong menajamkan matanya.

"Rumah tahanan!"

"Benar. Dan pertanyaannya, apa yang dia lakukan disana?"

"Minnie, ayo kita harus kesana! Rencana berubah!"

"Kau merasakannya juga, hyung?"

"Ne, firasatku mengatakan ini tidak akan bagus."

"Hm."

Changmin melajukan mobilnya dan langsung menuju rumah tahanan tempat mobil Kibum berada. Untunglah Changmin yang pintar menempelkan alat pelacak disana.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kamu benar-benar...membunuhnya?"

Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong tidak menjawab sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah tahanan.

"Tidak apa-apa bila tidak ingin menjawabnya, hyung. Aku hanya kaget saja ketika mendengar suara letusan."

"Hm, lalu apa menurutmu ketika mendengar letusan itu, Minnie?"

"Ya, aku dan Kibumie hyung berpikir hyung membunuhnya."

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, namun Changmin tidak bisa melihatnya. Karena sedari tadi Jaejoong menghadap jendela mobil.

"Maka pertahankan pendapatmu itu, Minnie."

Begini lebih baik menurut Jaejoong. Walaupun perasaan sakit masih mengganjal dihatinya.

"Hyung!"

Jaejoong sedikit terloncat dari duduknya ketika Changmin menepuk pundaknya.

"Eeh...? Ada apa, Minnie?"

"Kamu melamun, hyung? Kita sudah sampai."

"Oh. Ayo kita turun."

Agak terburu-buru Jaejoong turun dari mobil. Changmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hyung...segitu cintanya dirimu kepadanya?" lirih Changmin. Changmin bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa ditipu.

Mereka berdua sudah masuk ke rumah tahanan tadi. Jaejoong dan Changmin mengedarkan pandangan mencari Kibum. Tapi tidak ketemu.

Jaejoong mendatangi seorang polisi yang berada di samping pintu masuk.

"Permisi pak."

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apakah tadi ada seorang namja masuk kesini, pak?"

"Siapa namanya? Mungkin saya bisa mencarinya di buku tamu."

"Kim Kibum."

Polisi itu membuka buku tamu. Dengan begitu mudahnya menemukan nama Kibum.

"Ne, dia baru saja masuk. Dia sedang menemui tahanan bernama Kim Heechul."

"Mwo...?"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"Engh...apakah kami bisa menemui Kim Heechul juga, pak?"

Jaejoong sedikit kaget kenapa hyungnya menemui Heechul, teman kerjanya dulu di restaurant.

Ini ketika Changmin mengunjungi Jaejoong di restaurant tempatnya berkerja dulu. Ketika mereka berdua di toko es krim.

"_Hyung, sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan."_

"_Kenapa tidak disampaikan dari tadi eoh?"_

"_Itu...aku tidak ingin Heechul-ssi mendengarnya."_

"_Mwo? Apa itu?"_

"_Kibumie hyung ingin menjadikannya dia korban agar rencana kita berjalan lancar, hyung. Kita sudah tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak."_

"_Eeh...tunggu dulu. Apa yang kamu katakan? Korban? Rencana apa? Aku tidak mengerti!"_

"_Hyung...aku meragukan pertanyaanmu itu. Apa benar kamu hilang ingatan?"_

_Jaejoong mengangguk pelan saat ini. Membuat Changmin menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras._

"_Yah, intinya Heechul-ssi akan dijadikan tumbal agar semua kejahatan kita tertutupi, Jaejoongie hyung."_

_Jaejoong diam sambil sesekali memakan es krimnya._

"_Semuanya sudah diurus oleh Kibumie hyung. Jadi hyung jangan terlalu kaget bila suatu hari polisi menahannya. Tapi hyung juga jangan bertampang biasa-biasa saja. Bisa jadi polisi mencurigaimu."_

"_Humm..."_

_Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Dimulutnya masih ada sendok es krim._

"_Ya! Aku serius, hyung!"_

_Jaejoong hanya mengangkat pundaknya._

"_Hyung!"_

"_Bisakah aku menyelesaikan memakan es krimku dulu?"_

"_Haah...kamu itu memang keras kepala, hyung!"_

_Jaejoong mengelap pinggirian mulutnya. Es krimnya sudah habis._

"_Baiklah, aku hanya mengikuti kata-katamu saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang."_

"_Aku tidak meragukanmu, hyung. Setelah berlian itu kita dapatkan. Kita akan pergi dari negara ini selamanya."_

"_Se...selamanya...? Kemana...?"_

_Jaejoong agak merasa tidak suka mendengar ucapan Changmin._

"_Tentu saja pulang ke rumah kita, Jaejoongie hyung...Jepang..."_

"_Je...pang?"_

"_Ne, tempat kita lahir dan dibesarkan bersama. Bersama Kakek, Nenek Kim dan Ummaku." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum._

"_Oh..."_

Jaejoong merasa sedih ketika mengingat percakapan itu. Ya, sudah lama ia mengetahui bahwa ia harus berpisah dengan Yunho. Hanya saja perasaan tidak rela bersarang ditubuhnya.

"Hyung!"

"Ah!"

Lagi-lagi Changmin mendapati Jaejoong dalam keadaan melamun.

"Polisi tadi bilang kalau kita bisa menemui Heechul-ssi setelah Kibumie hyung selesai. Sekitar 5 menit lagi."

"Ya, kita tunggu saja dulu. Kira-kira kenapa Kibumie hyung ingin menemui Heechul hyung? Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu kan?"

"Melakukan apa, hyung?"

"Firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, Minnie-ah. Seharusnya otakmu yang pintar sudah memahami situasi ini."

"Hm, aku tahu. Hanya saja aku tidak berani mengatakannya kepadamu, hyung. Aku takut akan menjadi kenyataan..."

"Iya, sebaiknya kita menunggu."

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan untuk napi menemui tamunya, Heechul dan Kibum saling bertatap muka.

"Ada apa menemuiku, Kibum-ssi!" suara Heechul terdengar ketus.

"Apa kamu sangat membenciku? Apa nada bicaramu tidak bisa lebih baik dari itu?"

Heechul memalingkan mukanya ke kanan, enggan menatap Kibum.

Kibum menarik tangan Heechul yang diborgol, menggenggamnya.

"Appamu...keadannya sudah membaik. Operasi pemasangan ring di jantungnya berhasil. Dan sesuai janjiku, aku sudah membayar semua biaya hingga Appamu sembuh. Aku sudah mendepositokan uangku di rumah sakit itu."

Kepala Heechul perlahan mengarah lurus, menatap mata Kibum dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Appa..."

"Ah...beliau sempat menanyakanmu, Heechul-ssi. Ummamu mengatakan kalau kamu sedang ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu. Appamu terlihat sangat senang sekali."

Airmata Heechul terjatuh. Hingga akhirnya ia menangis.

"Aku...tidak apa-apa harus menjalani hukuman ini...Asal Appa dan Ummaku sehat...hiks..."

Kibum mengelus tangan Heechul dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat tangisan Heechul semakin menjadi-jadi.

Benar, demi pengobatan Appanya yang membutuhkan banyak biaya, Heechul pun menerima tawaran Kibum. Walaupun tawaran itu menyakitkan dirinya sendiri. Heechul merasa dirinya lebih berguna seperti ini.

"Kamu yakin? Apa pengadilan sudah memutuskan hukuman untukmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kibum lagi, Heechul semakin menangis.

"Tenanglah..."

Heechul menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kibum.

"Kau bukan manusia, Kibum-ssi! Kau tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini!"

"Ne, aku tahu itu." jawab Kibum dengan santai.

"Aku mendapat hukuman mati karena telah membunuh dua orang dengan sadis. Itu semua karena kamu!"

"Hm? Baiklah, aku bisa menarik kembali uangku di rumah sakit." ancam Kibum.

"Andwe!"

Heechul berteriak cukup nyaring hingga beberapa orang menatapnya.

"Bisakah kamu tenang sedikit, Heechul-ssi? Aku bahkan belum memberitahu maksud kedatanganku kesini."

"Tidak perlu! Apa kamu mau menatapku dengan belas kasihan eoh?!"

"Tidak, menurutku kamu seseorang yang sangat mengagumkan."

"Terima kasih! Apa kamu sudah selesai, Kibum-ssi?"

"Belum, tenanglah sedikit."

"Kamu daritadi menyuruhku tenang? Bisakah aku merasa tenang bila aku harus menjalankan hukuman mati besok huh! Hukuman yang seharusnya kamu jalankan, Kibum-ssi!"

Heechul melihat dengan heran perubahan dari Heechul, padahal namja itu baru saja menangis. Dan sekarang sudah berteriak-teriak.

Kibum memberi secarik kertas kepada Heechul. Sebuah alamat rumah.

"Datanglah ke rumah itu, Heechul-ssi. Maka kamu akan menemukan kebahagiaan disana. Terima kasih untuk selama ini."

"Mwo?"

Heechul mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Kibum.

"Bukankah kamu ingin merasa tenang, Heechul-ssi? Segera pergi ke polisi yang berada di depan pintu itu. Barang-barangmu ada bersamanya. Selamat tinggal."

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya meninggalkan Heechul yang masih kebingungan. Sesuai arahan Kibum, Heechul mengambil kertas tadi dan mendatangi polisi tersebut.

Dan...

Heechul semakin bingung ketika polisi tersebut menyatakan dia bebas tanpa memberi tahu alasannya.

"Dia...bertanggung-jawab?"

Heechul sedikit tersenyum, ternyata dia salah memandang Kibum. Kibum adalah orang yang bertanggung-jawab walaupun caranya agak salah.

Ah...ini hari terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Selamat tinggal, Kibum-ssi." Gumamnya.

Heechul langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ketika di ruangan tunggu dia melihat Jaejoong dengan seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Jaejoong-ah?"

"He...heechul hyung? Andwe!"

Jaejoong terduduk di lantai, tangannya menutup wajahnya. Ternyata firasatnya benar. Dia sangat hapal dengan sifat hyungnya itu. Hyungnya bukanlah seorang pengecut. Hyungnya adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab.

Heechul berjalan mendekat ke Jaejoong dan ingin memegangnya namun tangannya dicegah oleh Changmin.

"Tolong tinggalkan kami sendiri."

"Ah? Kamu?"

"Pergilah." kata Changmin mengusir Heechul.

Heechul benar-benar sangat bingung. Melihat Jaejoong bersama Changmin, dan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menangis ketika ia keluar dari penjara.

Heechul hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kemudian ia teringat tentang kebahagiaan yang dikatakan oleh Kibum. Heechul memanggil taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan langsung memberitahu alamat rumah tersebut. Oh, ternyata ada nama pemilik rumah tersebut

"Choi Siwon?"

To be continued.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

Balikpapan, 14 Agustus 2013

ZE.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

Saat ini Choi Siwon sedang berada di rumah Jung bersama Kim Heechul. Siwon dan Heechul menunggu pemilik rumah, Jung Yunho di ruang tamu.

Merupakan sebuah kejutan yang sangat tidak disangka oleh Choi Siwon kemarin, ketika Kim Heechul ke rumahnya.

Hari itu, setelah Heechul bebas dari penjara. Heechul langsung mencari Siwon dengan langkah bingungnya.

_Heechul terpana melihat rumah besar tersebut. Dengan keberanian, Heechul masuk ke rumah tersebut._

_Seorang pelayan menyambutnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar. Tidak berapa lama, Siwon datang. Wajahnya tampak kusut._

"_Heechul-ssi, anda sudah datang?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah sedihnya._

"_I...iya...maaf, apa anda mengenal saya?" _

_Wajah Siwon semakin sedih. Tentu saja dia mengenal namja cantik yang sedang berada di rumahnya ini._

Semua berkat surat yang ditulis oleh Kim Kibum untuknya...

Apa isi surat itu?

Karena surat Kibum tersebut, Siwon membawa Heechul ke rumah Jung. Karena surat Kibum berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho juga.

"Maaf membuat anda lama menunggu, Siwon-ssi."

Siwon langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya ketika Yunho bersama dua orang temannya datang. Yang namja berparas imut, Siwon mengenalnya.

Siwon dapat melihat wajah pucat dan berantakan dari sosok Jung Yunho. Pasti Yunho merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam seperti dirinya, hanya saja Yunho masih memiliki harapan. Sedangkan Siwon tidak...

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf menganggu waktu anda, Yunho-ssi."

Yunho hanya mengangguk sekali. Matanya melirik Heechul yang duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya di samping Siwon.

"Kim Heechul?" tegur Yoochun ketika ia melihat Heechul.

"Ah, aku sudah menyangka anda mengenalnya." Ujar Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Jadi apa maksud anda kemari?" tanya Yoochun.

Siwon mengambil surat Kibum yang tidak hanya 1 lembar itu, membuka lembaran pertama.

Siwon menghela napas beratnya, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menitikkan airmatanya saat membaca surat ini kedua kalinya.

"Aku harap kalian semua mendengar apa yang kuucapkan dengan baik. Aku akan berusaha dengan baik untuk tidak menangis hingga selesai membaca surat yang ditulis untukku dari istriku, Kim Kibum."

"Ki...bum?" ucap Yunho dengan lirih. Ia teringat kembali kepada Jaejoong.

"Hyung..." Junsu memegang pundak Yunho.

"Baiklah, ini sebuah pukulan yang telak untukku. Aku akan memulainya..."

_Aku adalah Kim Kibum. Aku lahir di Jepang 25 tahun yang lalu. Aku adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Kim. Aku memiliki seorang adik yang lebih muda 5 tahun dariku. Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Aku dan Jaejoong dibesarkan di Jepang oleh Kakek dan Nenek Kim, dan Shim Ahjumma. Orangtua kami adalah orang yang sibuk. Aku dan Jaejoong tidak tahu pasti apa pekerjaan mereka, mereka terlalu merahasiakan dari kami berdua. Orangtua kami tinggal di Seoul, Korea. Di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang tidak terlalu besar. Aku dan Jaejoong pernah diajak kesana sekali. Hanya sekali. Aku tahu, Appa dan Umma sangat menyayangi kami. Mereka bahkan menyembunyikan identitas kami dari teman-temannya. Kata Appa, itu terlalu berbahaya. Kami yang masih terlalu polos untuk urusan orang dewasa, hanya mengangguk saja tanda mengerti. Hingga...aku mengerti apa bahaya itu. Saat itu, aku berumur 15 tahun dan adikku, Jaejoong berumur 10 tahun. Sebuah kabar menyedihkan menghampiri kami di Jepang. Orangtua kami tewas dibunuh di rumah mereka sendiri. Sangat menyakitkan bagiku, bahkan bagi seluruh penghuni rumah disini. Terlebih Jaejoong, dia sangat terpukul. Aku memeluk tubuh kecilnya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku adalah seorang kakak untuknya, aku harus tegar. Karena, ia hanya memiliki diriku sekarang. Jaejoong mengenggam kalung kristal pemberian Appa, sebuah kalung yang sangat indah dengan berlian langka ditengahnya, berlian "Mountain of Light". Aku memutuskan untuk ke Korea bersama Jaejoong dan Shim Changmin, anak dari Shim Ahjumma yang sudah merawatku dan Jaejoong. Ditemani oleh dua orang bodyguard. Kakek, Nenek dan Shim Ahjumma tidak ikut, mereka memilih menunggu di Jepang. Kata Kakek, dia harus menjaga suatu hal, karena bahaya masih menghampiri kami. Aku sangat bingung. Kenapa orang dewasa merahasiakan ini? Ketika sampai di Seoul, kami bertiga hanya bisa menatap dua buah nisan dan tanah yang sudah merata. Sepertinya proses pemakaman sudah selesai. Disini, orangtuaku dimakamkan, Jaejoong memeluk batu nisan Ummaku dan dia mulai menangis. Aku tahu, kami kekurangan kasih sayang orangtua. Aku berjongkok mendatangi sosok kecil adikku, memeluknya, mengucapkan kata-kata agar ia tidak menangis. Mencoba berusaha tegar walaupun sebenarnya aku sendiri ingin menangis dan berteriak-teriak. Dan di hadapan makam kedua orangtuaku ini, aku bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang telah membunuh mereka. Ya, aku tidak takut! Aku seorang namja. Setelah berhasil menenangkan Jaejoong, kami bertiga kembali ke Jepang, oh...sepertinya Tuhan masih menguji kami. Rumah tempat kami dibesarkan terbakar, aku katakan sekali lagi terbakar! Lututku menjadi lemas, aku terduduk di jalanan, dapat kudengar Jaejoong sudah menangis lagi dan...Changmin berlari masuk ke rumah yang masih terbakar. Seorang bodyguard mencegahnya, hingga ia hanya berteriak-teriak saja. Aku menormalkan pikiranku dan menghampiri seorang kakek tua tetangga kami. Rasanya jantungku sakit sekali, kakek tua itu mengatakan tidak ada yang selamat, pasti rasanya sangat sakit. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, kakekku, nenekku, Shim Ahjumma...berteriak-teriak ketika api menyentuh tubuh mereka. Saat itu juga, aku merasakan duniaku runtuh. Aku melihat Jaejoong yang menangis, dan Changmin yang berteriak-teriak. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, kami bertiga gila. Kami hanyalah anak-anak yang terlalu berat untuk menanggung ini semua. _

_Bersama dengan bodyguard yang mengantar kami ke Seoul, kami dibawa kembali ke Seoul. Dan ditaruh di panti asuhan bernama Bolero, panti asuhan yang didirikan oleh orangtuaku. Disana, kepala panti asuhan menyambut kami dengan wajah cerahnya. Hal itu tidak dapat mengubah kesedihan yang mendalam bagiku, Jaejoong dan Changmin. Suatu malam, kepala panti menceritakan sesuatu yang menurutnya kami harus mengetahuinya. Tentang orangtuaku yang dibunuh, tentang rumah kami di Jepang yang dibakar, kakek dan nenek, Shim Ahjumma yang dibakar hidup-hidup. Itu semua karena sebuah berlian yang dimiliki oleh orangtuaku, berlian yang tak ternilai, "Mountain of Light." _

_Berlian langka itu ditemukan oleh Appa ketika ia ke Persia. Suatu hari, Appa bercerita kepada seorang temannya mengenai berlian tersebut. Dan teman Appa memaksa Appa untuk menjual kepadanya, tapi Appa menolaknya. Hal itu yang membuat teman Appa marah dan menghabisi keluargaku. Tapi, satu hal yang dia lupakan, dia tidak mengetahui bila orangtuaku memiliki anak. Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa orangtuaku merahasiakan identitasku dan Jaejoong. Inilah bahaya yang dimaksud. Bahaya dari seorang musuh, yang menghabisi keluargaku dengan kejam. Tuan Jung._

_Seperti sumpahku di depan makam orangtuaku, aku akan membunuh yang membunuh mereka. Dan...lihatlah aku melakukannya ketika aku berumur 17 tahun dan Jaejoong berumur 12 tahun. Aku menembak pasangan Jung di rumah mereka. Aku menembak tepat di kepala mereka, seperti yang mereka lakukan kepada orangtuaku. Tapi, aku melakukan kesalahan bodoh. Kalung kristal yang kupakai terlepas, dan itu adalah milik Jaejoong. Ya, aku menukar kalungku dengan kalung Jaejoong. Agar kami mengingat satu sama lain._

_Disela-sela kegiatan kami, aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang tampan yang merebut hatiku. Choi Siwon...yang kini menjadi suamiku. Aku bukanlah istri yang baik, karena aku merahasiakan kegiatanku bersama Jaejoong dan Changmin. Suamiku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku seorang pembunuh...yang aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku...Siwonnie...maafkan aku..._

_Satu hal yang belum kudapat disaat itu adalah berlian tersebut, berlian yang sudah dicuri oleh Tuan Jung. Bersama dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin, kami memantau terus-menerus rumah Jung tersebut dari rumah bekas milik orangtua kami. 8 tahun lamanya, dan akhirnya kami mendapatkan berlian itu kembali._

_Waktu yang sangat lama, itu karena adikku, Jaejoong...seharusnya ia berhasil tanpa menunggu waktu selama itu. Dia selalu memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuh penghuni rumah Jung yang tersisa, Jung Yunho. Tapi...nasib berkata lain, aku bisa melihat Jaejoong jatuh cinta kepada Yunho. Hingga membuatku marah dan tidak sengaja mendorongnya jatuh dari lantai 2. Aku yang diselimuti oleh amarah, membuangnya tepat di pintu gerbang rumah Jung. Aku berharap, ia bisa mengerti betapa pentingnya hal ini. Tapi...aku tidak menyangka dia hilang ingatan._

_Karena gerakanku yang terbatas, akibat peranku sebagai seorang istri. Aku menyuruh Changmin untuk terus mengawasi Jaejoong. Dan, benar saja, Jaejoong mencintai Yunho. Di saat ingatannya sudah hilang, dia masih saja mencintai namja bermata musang itu. Apa mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama huh?_

_Aku merasakan sakit, aku sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Katakan aku egois, aku tidak ingin dia bersama Yunho. Terang saja! Yunho adalah anak seorang pembunuh!_

_Suatu hari, Jaejoong mendatangiku. Intinya, dia pulang...kembali kepadaku...hingga kami melancarkan misi...seperti yang kukatakan, setelah 8 tahun lamanya, kami mendapatkan apa yang menjadi milik kami. Berlian Mountain of Light, sudah banyak nyawa yang terbunuh karenanya. Dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi..._

_Untuk suamiku, cinta pertamaku, Choi Siwon, Siwonnie..._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku menikmati setiap sentuhan dari dirimu. _

_Aku hanya tidak pantas mendapatkannya..._

_Aku hanya seorang pembunuh..._

_Aku seseorang yang jahat..._

_Aku mengorbankan satu nyawa lagi, Kim Heechul..._

_Aku membuatnya menderita dipenjara, menanggung beban yang seharusnya kutanggung..._

_Siwonnie, aku bertanya kepada Heechul, apa hukuman yang diputuskan. Dia mengatakan hukuman mati..._

_Siwonnie, aku tahu kamu pasti mengerti..._

_Kenapa Heechul yang pulang ke rumah, bukan diriku. Aku ingin kamu tidak mencariku, karena aku tidak mungkin ditemukan di dunia ini._

_Aku ingin kamu tidak menangis, hei...bahkan kamu menangis saat membaca surat ini bukan?_

_Kenapa menjadi cengeng, Siwonnie?_

_Aku egois?_

_Jangan katakan aku seperti itu, aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang kuperbuat..._

_Hei, Jung Yunho! Aku tahu kamu masih hidup! Adikku tidak mungkin membunuhmu...Dan aku bisa membedakan suara dinding yang ditembak dengan tubuh manusia..karena aku pernam membunuh orangtuamu!_

_Aku kejam? _

_Itu karena orangtuamu! Apa kamu merasakan sakit yang dirasakan olehku dan Jaejoong? Aku rasa tidak!_

_Jaejoong terlalu banyak merasakan rasa sakit..._

_Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho! Jangan berharap kamu bisa mendapat restu dariku untuk memiliki Jaejoong..._

_Aku masih mengawasimu, walaupun aku sudah tidak ada!_

_Jangan mencari adikku!_

_Aku tahu dia pasti merasakan yang namanya sakit akibat kehilangan cinta saat ini, tapi aku tahu Jaejoong namja yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa melalui ini semua._

_Untuk kalian semua, Siwonnie, Jung Yunho..._

_Aku memperingatkan kalian, anggap kalian tidak pernah mengenal, tidak pernah bertemu dengan adikku, Kim Jaejoong._

_Anggap kalian hanya mengenal diriku, Kim Kibum seorang pembunuh. Aku sudah bertanggung jawab, jadi tolong jangan ganggu kebahagiaan adikku._

_Doaku untuk Tuhan, _

_Aku berharap Kim Jaejoong, adikku yang sangat kusayangi, mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan jalannya sendiri...kumohon jangan menganggu dia..._

_Kim Kibum._

Ruangan tersebut menjadi hening, surat yang dipegang oleh Siwon sudah basah oleh airmatanya. Heechul sudah menangis sekeras-kerasnya bersama dengan Junsu.

Yoochun memilih keluar dari ruangan tersebut, karena ia tidak menyangka sama sekali.

Untuk Yunho, ia tertunduk, tubuhnya melemas, kenyataan sudah terbongkar di surat Kibum.

Apalagi bagian surat untuknya, dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Be...benarkah Appaku..."

"Sudahlah, Yunho-ssi...maafkan aku harus membacakan surat ini...Aku...hanya..." suara Siwon mulai bergetar sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Selama ini, Appa adalah sosok yang kukagumi, tapi aku tidak menyangka ternyata Appa seorang pembunuh!"

"Hyu...ng...itu sudah berlalu..."

"Aniya! Selama ini aku hidup di dunia penuh kebohongan. Aku...tidak bisa menyalahkan Kibum-ssi...Katakan dimana dia!"

"Yunho-ssi...apa maksud anda?"

"Aku tidak akan menuntut Kibum-ssi, orangtuaku-lah yang memulainya duluan. Dimana dia!"

"Kibum-ssi hari ini menjalankan hukuman mati..." lirih Heechul.

Siwon sudah mengetahui hal tersebut, dirinya terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Ayo kita kesana! Ini masih pagi! Aku harap kita belum terlambat!"

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan segera keluar dari rumah Jung, dibelakangnya, Siwon dan Heechul mengikutinya.

Heechul menggenggam erat tangan Siwon.

"Se...semoga saja belum terlambat..." lirih Siwon.

To be continued.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

Balikpapan, 18 Agustus 2013

ZE.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Jung Yunho. Tapi hukuman sudah dijalankan."

Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh seorang polisi. Kata-kata yang mampu membuat hidup seseorang berantakan hingga tanpa sadar ia menggenggam dengan kuat tangan namja cantik disampingnya.

"Brengsek!"

Hanyalah umpatan-umpatan yang bisa diucapkan oleh Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Changmin yang lebih muda satu tahun dari namja yang sedang menangis terlihat lebih tegar. Walaupun pandangannya kabur karena airmata yang menggenang, tapi dengan cepat dia mengusapnya.

"Kibumie hyuuuungggg...!"

BRUUK

Namja yang menangis tadi langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat Changmin memeluk tubuh namja itu. Mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya di mobil.

Changmin kembali ke tempat tadi. Sebuah peti mati yang belum tertutup tanah.

Changmin mengeluarkan bungkusan hitam yang ditaruh disakunya. Perlahan, Changmin membuka peti mati tersebut dan dengan cepat menaruh bungkusan hitam tepat digenggaman tubuh seseorang yang berada di peti mati tersebut.

Changmin berusaha tidak menatap wajah yang sudah pucat dan membiru tersebut. Dia langsung menutup kembali peti matinya.

"Saya sudah selesai. Silahkan dikubur, Pak." ucapnya pada pengurus pemakaman.

Changmin menyaksikan bagaimana peti mati tersebut perlahan tertutup oleh tanah.

'Kibumie hyung...selamat tinggal...' kata Changmin dalam hati. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Dibiarkannya pipinya basah terkena airmatanya.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuunngggggg!"

Namja yang tadi pingsan tiba-tiba berlari menuju makam tersebut dan memeluk batu nisannya.

"Hyung...kamu jahat! Kamu meninggalkanku...! Andwe...hyuuung...!"

"A...ayo kita pulang...Jaejoongie hyung..."

"Andwe...!"

Dengan kasar, Jaejoong menepis tangan Changmin.

"Hiiks...aku mau...disini...hiks..bersama...Appa,Umma dan...hiks...Kibumie hyung..." lirihnya di sela-sela tangisan.

"Hyung...dengarlah aku, Kibumie hyung sudah bahagia bersama Ahjussi dan Ahjumma di surga. Mereka pasti bersedih bila melihatmu seperti ini, hyung." kata Changmin dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, tentu saja." jawab Changmin penuh antusias.

"Apa mereka melihatku, Minnie?"

"Iya...dan mereka pasti sedih bila melihat hyung menangis seperti ini."

Dengan polosnya, Jaejoong langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tidak menangis." ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang hyung. Aku takut ada yang kemari."

"Hum."

Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Changmin. Berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju mobil mereka.

"Apa berlian itu berada di tempat yang aman sekarang, Minnie?"

"Ne, berlian itu berada di tempat yang seharusnya." jawab Changmin sambil menglihat makam Kibum.

_Rest in Peace our lovely brother – Kim Kibum._

Tulisan itulah yang berada di batu nisan tersebut.

Kim Kibum telah beristirahat dengan damai. Menebus dosanya dengan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

Kim Kibum hanyalah seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Seorang kakak yang memberikan contoh yang baik untuk adiknya.

Walaupun harus mengorbankan dirinya.

Karena...

Kim Kibum tidak ingin disebut sebagai seorang pembunuh...

Dia mempunyai alasan mengapa menjadi seorang pembunuh...

Kim Kibum telah menjalani hukumannya kemarin malam atas permintaannya sendiri.

Sebuah peluru ditembakkan tepat dijantungnya. Hal yang membuat Kim Jaejoong menangis seperti orang gila.

Untung saja Changmin dapat menenangkannya.

"Dimana berlian itu, Minnie?"

"Berlian itu berada tepat digenggaman seseorang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk berlian itu."

"Kibumie hyung..." lirih Jaejoong.

Changmin mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong. Maksudnya menghibur Jaejoong untuk tidak bersedih lagi.

"Ayo masuk mobil, hyung. Kita akan pulang!"

"Pulang? Memang kita masih punya rumah eoh?"

"Hahaha...tentu saja!"

Jaejoong yang bingung menurut kepada Changmin. Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya merenung.

Memikirkan keluarganya yang habis terbantai hingga tinggal mereka berdua saja...

.

.

.

"Sampai...!" seru Changmin. Mobilnya sudah berhenti sempurna di depan sebuah rumah.

Jaejoong yang merenung langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya dan melihat rumah tersebut. Sebuah rumah yang tidak asing untuknya. Bahkan ia menghapal jalanan ke rumah ini.

"Ka...kamu yakin, Minnie?"

Changmin tampak berpikir.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah hanya rumah ini saja yang tersisa?"

"Engh...iya...tapi Kibumie hyung bilang, kita akan ke Jepang..."

"Oh, itu saat Kibumie hyung ada! Mungkin dia berniat mencari rumah untuk kita bertiga, tapi...sekarang kita hanya berdua...dan kita tidak memiliki uang banyak…"

Ucapan Changmin semakin pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Haaah...jangan cengeng, Minnie-ah. Kamu itu namja! Kibumie hyung sudah banyak berkorban untuk kita! Maka kita harus membuatnya merasa senang melihat kita! Seperti katamu tadi, jangan bersedih ne?"

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya ketika Jaejoong berbicara seperti orang dewasa.

"Hahaha..." Changmin hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa sumbang.

"Ayo masuk!"

"Sepertinya rumah ini perlu banyak perbaikan!"

"Ne, besok saja. Aku lelah hari ini!"

Jaejoong dan Changmin pun masuk ke rumah bertingkat dua tersebut. Bekas rumah milik orangtua Jaejoong. Rumah yang lokasinya berdekatan dengan rumah Jung.

"Tunggu sebentar, hyung. Aku akan mengambil kantung tidur di bagasi mobil."

"Aku juga akan memeriksa listriknya."

Mulailah Jaejoong dan Changmin membenahi rumah yang hampir bertahun-tahun tidak dihuni itu. Tapi hanya bagian dalam rumah dan membiarkan bagian luar rumah terlihat kusam, berantakan dan tidak beraturan.

"Haah…selesai…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Engh…hyung, apa ini milikmu? Aku menemukannya di bagasi mobil." tanya Changmin dan menyerahkan sebuah kardus.

"Bukan." jawab Jaejoong tapi dia menerima kotak tersebut.

"Buka saja, hyung."

Jaejoong memandang kotak tersebut tanpa berkedip. Karena penasaran, Jaejoong membukanya.

"MWO?"

Jaejoong dan Changmin memandang isi kotak tersebut bergantian. Changmin mengambil sebuah buku tabungan.

"Hyung…lihat!" ucap Changmin dengan nada terkejut.

"A…apa?"

Jaejoong terkejut sama seperti Changmin. Melihat saldo di buku tabungan tersebut. Dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat nama pemiliknya adalah namanya. Dia merasa tidak pernah memiliki tabungan selama ini.

"Hyung, aku merasa Kibumie hyung sudah merencanakan ini semua. Dia tahu tidak bisa bersama kita…"

Jaejoong mendadak kaku, seperti orang bingung. Rasanya ingin berteriak-teriak. Tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak bersedih lagi.

"Kibumie hyung…gomawo…" ucapnya sambil menggenggam kalung yang dipakainya, kalung dengan inisial "K" dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, dengan uang itu, kita bisa membeli sebuah apartement atau rumah. Apa kamu mau, hyung?"

Jaejoong diam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ya. Sepertinya sebuah apartement yang sederhana juga bagus." jawabnya dengan tegas.

"Ayo kita pergi, hyung!"

Changmin sudah mulai merapikan kantung tidur tadi dan membawanya kembali ke mobil.

Jaejoong pergi ke lantai dua kamar tersebut. Dan menuju sebuah kamar yang digunakannya untuk memantau Yunho dari kejauhan.

Ragu-ragu, Jaejoong mengarahkan teropong ke kamar Yunho. Dan…

Dia melihat Yunho. Tampak berantakan, berkurus, tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya dan matanya berkantung.

"Yunnie…"

Jaejoong masih menikmati kegiatannya melihat Yunho duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, melamun. Memandang ponselnya, sesekali ibu jarinya mengusap layar ponselnya.

"Joongie…"

Matanya terusik ketika cahaya silau menyentuh. Yunho reflek melihat ke arah yang membuat cahaya menyilaukan tersebut. Matanya menatap lurus dimana Jaejoong sedang berdiri memantaunya dengan teropong.

Jaejoong termundur beberapa langkah, ketika tanpa sengaja matanya melalui teropong bertemu dengan mata Yunho.

"Se…sepertinya ini tidak bagus…"

Jaejoong langsung berlari dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Cepat pergi, Minnie! Cepat!"

"Hah?"

"Cepat!"

Changmin yang bingung melihat wajah panik Jaejoong mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

'Apa tadi Yunnie melihatku?' batinnya.

Jantunng Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat. Ia takut bila Yunho melihatnya tadi.

Jaejoong merasa dirinya sudah tidak pantas untuk Yunho. Dirinya yang hampir membunuh Yunho, tapi gagal.

Ia berpikiran…bisa saja Yunho balas dendam kepadanya.

Benarkah?

.

.

.

Di rumah Jung, Yunho masih melihat dari jendela kamarnya ke arah tadi.

Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, karena cahayanya terlalu menyilaukan. Tapi samar-samar dia melihat bayangan orang.

"Biar kusuruh Kang ahjussi saja yang memeriksanya." gumamnya.

Yunho kembali ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya. Kembali melihat layar ponselnya yang ternyata adalah foto Jaejoong.

"Joongie…dimana kamu…?" lirihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu…" lirihnya lagi.

Yunho yang seperti ini tidak terlihat seperti dirinya yang tegas. Kehilangan seseorang membuatnya berantakan.

Yunho sudah melupakan perisitwa dimana Jaejoong hampir menembaknya. Juga tentang kakaknya, Kim Kibum yang membunuh orang tuanya.

Karena…

Yunho tahu, orang tuanya-lah yang bersalah.

Dan sekarang…Yunho hanya ingin bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong.

Bila memang ia ditakdirkan untuk bersama…mereka pasti akan bertemu entah itu cepat atau lambat.

Itulah yang Yunho harapkan.

"Saranghae…Jaejoongie…"

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Yunho-ah, boleh ahjumma masuk?"

"Ne, masuk saja ahjumma." Jawabnya dengan suara serak.

Kwon ahjumma masuk dengan membawa nampan makanan.

"Ini ahjumma bawakan makan siang, ahjumma tahu kamu belum makan siang."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Nanti kamu sakit, Yunho-ah."

"Aku memang sedang s-a-k-i-t, ahjumma." ucapnya menekankan.

Kwon ahjumma menaruh nampan makanan tersebut di meja kecil. Lalu dia duduk di tempat tidur Yunho. Dengan lembut mengelus kepala Yunho.

"Aku sudah menyuruh suamiku mencari Jaejoong."

Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Apa Kang ahjussi sudah ke rumah kosong itu lagi?"

"Sepertinya belum, ada apa?"

"Tadi aku seperti melihat bayangan orang disana…tapi…entahlah…"

"Ahjumma bisa menyuruhnya kesana, Yunho-ah. Nah, sekarang makanlah dulu. Apa mau ahjumma suapi?"

"Aniya, aku sedang tidak ingin makan…" ucap Yunho masih dengan suara seraknya."

Kwon ahjumma tersenyum lembut dan masih mengelus kepala Yunho.

"Ahjumma…apa kamu percaya takdir?"

"Kenapa menanyakan itu? Tentu saja ahjumma percaya."

"Jadi, apa kamu percaya aku dan Jaejoong bisa bertemu kembali?"

Tangan Kwon ahjumma berhenti mengelus kepalanya. Memikirkan apa yang harus dijawabnya. "I…iya, ahjumma percaya." Jawabnya dengan ragu.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Ahjumma keluar dulu ne, segera habiskan makan siangmu."

Kwon Ahjumma menepuk pelan kepala Yunho lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Yunho masih dalam posisi berbaring, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

_Jika aku adalah namja terakhir, dan kamu adalah namja terakhir_

_Yang tersisa di planet ini_

_Dan saat itu terjadi gempa bumi..._

_Mungkinkah kamu akan kembali kepadaku?_

Yunho mengusap dengan kasar wajahnya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Bahkan menelan ludah saja sakit.

Dia selalu teringat dengan Jaejoongnya...

"Kenapa kamu tega meninggalkanku, Jaejoongie...?"

To be continued.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

*Jangan marahin Ze sudah buat Kibum tiada. :(

*Mianhe...

Balikpapan, 20 Agustus 2013

ZE.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

**Siwon POV**

_Aku selalu membutuhkan waktu untukku sendiri_

_Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku memerlukanmu disini ketika aku menangis_

_Dan hari-hari rasanya berlalu sangat lama ketika aku sendirian_

_Dan tempat tidur dimana kamu berbaring selalu rapi di sisi kamu berbaring_

_Ketika kamu berjalan, aku selalu menghitung langkah yang kamu ambil_

_Kamu tahu betapa aku memerlukanmu sekarang?_

_Ketika kamu pergi, sebagian hatiku merindukanmu_

_Ketika kamu pergi, wajah yang selalu aku ingat juga menghilang_

_Ketika kamu pergi, kata-kata yang selalu aku inginkan untuk kudengar yang membuat hari-hariku baik-baik saja. _

_I miss You..._

"Siwon-ssi, sebaiknya kita pulang. Cuaca sedang buruk. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan."

Aku hanya diam di tempat. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal lain lagi. Yang aku inginkan hanyala Kim Kibum-ku.

"Siwon-ssi..ayo..."

"Tunggulah di mobil!" bentakku memutus ucapannya. Dapat kudengar dia menghela napas di belakangku.

"Baiklah."

Langkah kaki Heechul sudah menjauh dari pendengaranku. Aku masih setia berjongkok disini. Di makam istriku, Kim Kibum.

"Kibumie...aku merindukanmu..."

Sial, aku sudah berjanji kepada Kibum untuk tidak menangis, tapi air mata ini sangat susah dicegah. Bagaimana ini?

"Kibumie...apa kamu tidak merindukanku huh? Apa kamu membenciku? Kenapa...kenapa!"

Well, air mataku tumpah begitu saja. Dan...alangkah bagusnya tiba-tiba hujan turun. Seakan hujan menghapus air mataku.

"Hiks...Kibumie...!"

Aku merasa tubuhku tidak terkena air hujan lagi. Aku mendongak kepalaku keatas, payung?

"Heechul-ssi..." Aku tersenyum, ternyata dia kembali membawakanku payung.

"Ayo kita pulang, Siwon-ssi." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Ah, melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Aku jadi teringat denganmu, Kibumie.

Apa kamu sengaja huh?

Apa kamu menyuruhku membuka hati kepada Heechul?

"Ne, ayo kita pulang."

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Kami berjalan meninggalkan makam istriku tercinta.

'Baiklah bila mau-mu seperti itu, Kibumie." Kataku dalam hati.

**End of Siwon POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho POV**

_Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya_

_Semua yang aku lakukan selalu mengingatkan dirimu_

_Dan pakaian yang kamu tinggalkan, mereka tergeletak di lantai_

_Dan mereka tercium sepertimu, Aku mencintai semua yang kamu lakukan_

_Kita ditakdirkan untuk beersama_

_Bersama selamanya_

_Aku tahu, yeah_

_Semua yang pernah aku inginkan adalah kamu tahu bahwa_

_Semua yang aku lakukan, Aku menyerahkan hati dan jiwaku_

_Aku bisa bernapas dengan keras, Aku perlu merasakan kamu disini bersamaku_

_Kamu tahu betapa aku memerlukanmu sekarang?_

_Ketika kamu pergi, sebagian hatiku merindukanmu_

_Ketika kamu pergi, wajah yang selalu aku ingat juga menghilang_

_Ketika kamu pergi, kata-kata yang selalu aku inginkan untuk kudengar yang membuat hari-hariku baik-baik saja. _

_I miss You..._

"Jaejoongie..."

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku seperti ini, berdiam di kamar. Memeluk bajunya, memandang fotonya, mengingat kembali kenanganku bersamanya...

Sudah berapa kali Yoochun dan Junsu berusaha membujukku. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku tidak bisa tanpa Jaejoong. Dialah matahariku yang selalu menyinariku kemanapun aku pergi.

"Hyung...aku masuk ya?"

"Ne, masuk saja, Junsu-ah."

"Hyung, aku membawakanmu salad buah. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, hyung? Aigo...kenapa berantakan sekali kamar ini huh? Sebentar, aku panggil pelayan. Engh...hyung ayo turun, kita makan malam bersama! Yoochun sudah menunggu!"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Junsu yang cerewet, entah kenapa mengingatkanku ke Jaejoong. Semuanya selalu tentang Jaejoong, Jaejoongku.

"Ayo kita makan malam." ucapku.

"Ya! Tersenyumlah hyung. Kau harusnya menjawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm..."

Aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi, kebahagiaanku telah pergi. Aku tidak tahu dimana ia berada.

**End of Yunho Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV**

Hari ini aku bersama Changmin dalam kegiatan mencari apartement. Aku tidak ingin apartement yang besar tapi aku juga tidak ingin apartement yang kecil.

Hm, aku ingin yang sederhana namun terasa hangat.

Tapi, kami belum menemukannya sampai sekarang.

"Hyung...aku lapar..."

Aku tertawa mendengar rengekan Changmin. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan dulu Minnie. Disitu saja ne?"

"Iya!" jawabnya antusias.

Aku dan Changmin makan di kedai pinggir jalan. Saat ini aku ingin makanan berkuah. Jadi, aku memesan ramen.

Ketika melirik Changmin, dia ternyata sudah duduk manis menyantap makanannya. Itu lucu sekali. Seperti orang tidak pernah makan saja pikirku.

"Ah, kenyangnya..." ucapnya kemudian.

"Sungguh keterlaluan bila kamu masih belum kenyang!" sindirku.

"Mwo! Hyung juga sama saja! Lihat berapa mangkuk yang hyung habiskan!" dia membalas sindiranku.

Aku pura-pura tidak tahu. "Ahjumma! Aku mau bayar."

"Ne, sebentar. Ahjumma lupa kalian makan berapa mangkuk."

Aku tertawa kecil, pasti si ahjumma menyindir Changmin.

"Aigo...tubuhmu kurus tapi nafsu makanmu besar eoh?" kata Ahjumma tadi terlihat kaget.

"Ne, adikku memang begitu, ahjumma."

"Mwo? Bukan, bukan dia yang ahjumma maksud, tapi kamu. Lihat! Dia hanya menghabiskan 3 mangkuk dan dirimu 5 mangkuk."

Aku kaget dan malu ketika ahjumma tadi berbicara seperti itu. Benarkah? Setahuku aku tidak pernah makan banyak.

Dapat kudengar Changmin sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuatku emosi.

"Ini ahjumma, ambil saja kembaliannya. Gomawo."

Aku langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan kedai tersebut, langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Yah hyung! Kenapa aku ditinggal!"

"Jalankan saja mobilnya, aku sudah terlalu lelah!"

"Tidak usah emosi seperti itu, hyung."

"Ah, kita belum melihat di distrik Jung-gu. Sepertinya disana banyak apartement yang bagus." Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Okey."

Selama perjalanan aku merasa sangat lelah, aku pindah ke kursi belakang, meluruskan tubuhku dan tidur. Tidak pernah aku merasa se-lelah ini.

Dan...kenapa rasanya panas sekali. Apa Changmin tidak menyalakan ac-nya?

"Minnie...ac-nya..."

"Mwo? Kenapa?"

"Nyalakan..." kataku malas.

"Ini sudah nyala...lihatlah." ucapnya sambil menunjuk dashboard mobil.

Dengan malas, mataku melirik dashboard, dan ac-nya ternyata 24 derajat celcius.

"Buat jadi 20 derajat, Minnie..."

"Ne, apa ini tidak terlalu dingin, hyung? Ini mobil bukan kamar. Biasanya kita juga menyetel di 24 derajat."

"Sudahlah, atur saja. Aku ngantuk sekali. Bangunkan aku bila sudah sampai."

"Ne, hyung..tidak pernah aku melihatmu semalas beruang.."

Hah? Beruang katanya. Baiklah, aku bisa mentolerirnya. Aku malas berdebat!

"Minnie, bila kamu ketemu rumah sakit, tolong mampir dulu. Aku ingin berobat sebentar. Perutku masih saja terasa mual. Sepertinya obat yang kubeli tidak cocok."

"Ne, hyung..."

"Anak manis..."

Dan aku melanjutkan kembali tidurku. Aku berusaha membuat diriku senyaman mungkin di kursi ini.

Tidak berapa lama aku dibangunkan oleh Changmin, sepertinya Changmin menemukan rumah sakit.

"Ah…sudah sampai…"

"Ne, sepertinya rumah sakit ini lumayan bagus."

"Hum, kau ingin menunggu disini apa ikut denganku, Minnie?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Sepertinya aku menunggu di mobil saja."

"Dasar! Pasti mau tidur!" kataku dengan ketus.

Lalu aku meninggalkannya, aku sendirian masuk ke rumah sakit tersebut.

Penyakit ini tidak bisa kutolerir lagi. Obat pereda mual yang kubeli tidak berguna. Lebih baik aku menanyakan hal ini kepada dokter saja. Daripada aku keracunan obat.

"Permisi, saya ingin mendaftar ke dokter umum." kataku kepada seorang yeoja dibagian regristrasi.

"Ne, dengan Nona siapa?"

"Mwo…?" Aku sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku. Dia memanggilku nona. "Dengan Tuan Kim Jaejoong." ucapku kemudian.

Yeoja tadi melotot melihat. "Oh…maafkan saya, Jaejoong-ssi. Silahkan menunggu di ruang tunggu."

Aku tersenyum puas melihat yeoja itu malu dengan ucapannya tadi. Dengan langkah santai, aku menuju ruang tunggu. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengantri.

Aku duduk di sebelah wanita tua. Aku merasa mual mencium parfum wanita tua itu. Sambil menutup mulut, aku berlari ke toilet. Dan aku pun muntah.

Benar-benar, parfumnya tercium tidak wajar olehku.

Aku kembali ke ruang tunggu, aku memilih duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan.

Cukup lama aku menunggu, namaku dipanggil oleh perawat.

"Apa keluhan anda, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanyanya.

"Perutku terasa mual, aku sudah meminum obat pereda mual. Tapi tidak sembuh."

"Oh, apakah anda membawa obatnya?"

Aku mencari-cari di kantong jaketku. Seingatku aku membawanya. Gotcha!"

"Ini obatnya."

Suster itu melihat nama obat yang kuminum.

"Ini obat yang bagus. Biasanya orang-orang meminum obat ini bila mual. Seharusnya obat ini bisa menghilangkan mual anda, Jaejoong-ssi. Tapi, sebaiknya anda menemui dokter saja. Mari ikut dengan saya."

Masih dengan langkah santaiku, aku mengikuti langkah perawat tersebut.

"Silahkan duduk." ucap perawat tersebut.

Kulihat dia memberikan rekam medis-ku ke dokter. Dokter yang kuperkirakan berusia 50 tahun-an.

"Jadi, anda masih merasa mual, Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Ne, dokter…"

"Dokter Lee."

Dengan gugup aku mengulang ucapanku. "Ne, dokter Lee. Saya masih mual. Baru saja saya muntah lagi ketika mencium parfum seseorang."

"Hm, baiklah. Apa ada keluhan lain?"

"Ah, saya juga merasa cepat lelah. Saya selalu ingin tidur."

"Tekanan anda juga sedang tinggi. Bila dilihat dari umur anda, seharusnya tekanan anda diantara 120/80. Sedangkan tekanan anda sekarang 140/100. Apa anda merasa pusing?"

"Engh…aniya…"

"Hm, saya sering melihat gejala seperti ini. Tapi saya rasa itu tidak mungkin bagi anda. Saya akan memberikan resep obat dulu. Minumlah obat ini secara teratur, bila obatnya habis harap kontrol kembali. Dan istirahatlah yang cukup, Jaejoong-ssi. Sepertinya anda hanya kelelahan saja."

"Ne, terima kasih banyak, Dokter Lee." Jawabku lalu membungkukkan badan.

Aku segera menuju apotek untuk membeli obat-obatnya. Semoga saja aku sembuh. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas bila seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksud Dokter Lee tadi? Gejala seperti ini tapi tidak mungkin untukku.

"Tuan Kim Jaejoong!"

Panggilan dari apoteker membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Iya."

"Ini obat-obat anda, yang ini untuk pereda mual dan yang ini untuk pereda nyeri. Minumlah setelah makan dan habiskan."

"Ne, terima kasih banyak."

To be continued.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

* * *

*Halo readers setia Ze ^^ Apa kabar? Baik-baik saja kan?

Mau main tebak-tebakan? Yuk!

Pertanyaannya cukup mudah mungkin sangat mudah.

Gejala apa yang dialami oleh Kim Jaejoong?

Ze yakin readers setia Ze tahu jawabannya ^^

Oh ya, banyak yang bertanya ini FF Happy/Sad Ending…mau menebak juga FF ini akan berakhir apa? Hehe XD

*Kata-kata garis miring di atas, Ze ambil dari lirik lagu Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone dan Ze translatekan ke bahasa Indonesia.

*Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak untuk yang review, favorite dan follow FF ini..mungkin Ze belum menyebutkan nama-nama review-er. Tapi di ending FF pasti Ze sebutkan one by one. Gomawo *deepbow*

*Oh ya! 1 Lagi..chapternya pendek? Mianhe...setidaknya Ze rajin update loh gak sampai berbulan-bulan XD. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung loh...

* * *

Balikpapan, 24 Agustus 2013

ZE.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

"Ugh..."

Aku langsung berlari menuju wastafel di dapur. Lagi-lagi aku muntah. Membuatku tidak bisa sarapan. Dan ini sudah seminggu lamanya dari terakhir aku ke rumah sakit. Obat-obat yang diberikan Dokter Lee sudah habis.

"Haah...sial..."

"Hyung, sebaiknya kembali ke rumah sakit saja. Ayo aku antarkan." Tawar Changmin kepadaku.

Aku masih bersyukur memiliki seorang adik seperti dia, walaupun dia bukan adik kandungku tapi aku sangat menyayanginya.

Aku menggeleng kepadanya.

"Kali ini hyung tidak boleh menolak! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu sakit-sakitan terus, hyung!" ucapnya terkesan marah.

"Aku sudah terlalu muak meminum obat, Minnie."

"Ck, ayolah, hyung. Aku begitu khawatir kepadamu. Tapi, kenapa dirimu sendiri tidak peduli eoh?"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Ucapan Changmin yang begitu dewasa.

"Aku akan ke tabib yang diceritakan oleh Ahjumma saja. Kata ahjumma, tabib itu cukup terkenal di daerah sini. Dia sering mengobati orang-orang bahkan penyakit yang parah sekalipun. Siapa tahu aku juga bisa sembuh dengannya." ucapku kemudian.

"Ahjumma siapa eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Ahjumma yang tinggal di sebelah apartement kita, Minnie. Kau bisa memanggilnya Kim ahjumma. Beliau orang yang sangat ramah."

"Oh, terserah hyung saja." katanya masih dengan nada ketus.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku tidak akan lama. Apa kamu mau titip sesuatu, Minnie?" tanyaku kepadanya berusaha untuk memecahkan kecanggungan tadi.

"Tidak ada. Cepatlah pulang."

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Aku mengambil jaket yang kutaruh di sofa ruang tamu. Dan aku segera keluar dari apartement kami. Seperti janjiku kepadanya, aku tidak akan lama.

"Mau pergi, Jaejoong-ah?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, ternyata Kim ahjumma.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali, ahjumma. Aku ingin pergi ke tabib yang ahjumma ceritakan. Apa bisa sekarang?"

"Oh, ayo kesana. Ahjumma juga ingin kesana untuk membeli obat suami ahjumma."

"Ne, apa ahjussi masih sakit?" tanyaku dalam perjalanan menuju rumah tabib itu.

"Sudah agak baikan. Hanya saja dadanya masih sering terasa nyeri." jawab ahjumma Kim sambil tersenyum tulus kepadaku.

"Oh, apa ahjussi masih susah tidur malam?"

"Ne, dia masih memikirkan anak kami. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi."

Aku memeluk lengan ahjumma sepanjang jalan. Ahjumma adalah sosok yang begitu tegar. Berkerja seorang diri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan suaminya. Anaknya menghilang entah kemana.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur, di samping Changmin yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku, Kim ahjumma juga baik kepadaku. Membuatku merasa nyaman tinggal di apartement sederhana ini.

"Oh ya, apa ahjumma sudah tahu siapa yang membiayai ahjussi?"

"Aniya, pihak rumah sakit tidak memberitahu. Kata mereka, data orang itu dirahasiakan."

"Oh begitu."

"Hm, syukurlah. Dia pasti orang yang sangat baik.

'Ne, tentu saja dia baik. Dia adalah Kim Kibum.' kataku dalam hati.

Aku berpura-pura mendengar segala keluh kesah Kim ahjumma. Aku jelas mengetahui siapa anaknya yang hilang. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Biarlah semuanya seperti ini dulu, setidaknya biarlah aku merasakan kasih sayang seorang yang bisa kuanggap umma.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, Jaejoong-ah! Ayo masuk, sepertinya tidak ada pasien lain, syukurlah."

"Hm, jalanlah duluan, ahjumma. Aku mengikutimu dari belakang." kataku, tidak mungkin bagi kita jalan berdua di lorong sempit ini.

"Permisi...saya Ny. Kim dan namja ini adalah Kim Jaejoong." kata ahjumma memperkenalkan diriku.

"Selamat pagi. Saya Kim Jaejoong."

"Ne, selamat pagi. Duduklah. Apakah anda sakit?"

"I...iya..."

"Panggil saja Shin harabojie."

Dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. "Iya, Shin harabojie. Aku merasakan mual, tubuhku cepat lelah dan aku sering kepanasan."

"Berbaringlah dulu."

Aku pun berbaring mengikuti perintahnya. Aku terkejut ketika Shin harabojie menekan-nekan perutku. Begitu juga dengan Kim ahjumma yang terlihat bingung.

"Sudah, silahkan duduk kembali."

"Ja...di?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bersyukurlah kepada Tuhan karena kamu diberi anugrah seperti ini, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Maksud...nya?" tanyaku lagi. Aku benar-benar bingung.

Shin harabojie hanya tersenyum kepadaku. Aku memerlukan jawaban, harabojie.

"Dia sakit apa, Shin harabojie?" tanya Kim ahjumma yang terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Dia hamil." kata Shin harabojie masih tersenyum.

Shin harabojie boleh tersenyum, tapi tidak denganku. Tubuhku terasa kaku, mengeras seperti batu mendengar ucapannya.

"Hahaha...apa anda sedang berusaha membuat lelucon, harabojie?" tanyaku sambil tertawa sumbang.

"Kandungannya sudah tiga bulan, jadi wajar bila ia sering mual. Aku sarankan anda ke dokter kandungan saja, Jaejoong-ssi."

Shin harabojie berkata lagi masih dengan senyumannya yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Apa anda tidak tahu bila aku saat ini sedang shock eoh!

"Terima kasih, harabojie. Aku akan menyuruhnya ke dokter kandungan." kata ahjumma Kim sambil menarik lenganku. Sepertinya dia merasa tidak enak karena aku menertawakan si tabib itu.

"Tunggu!" seru Shin harabojie membuat gerakan Kim ahjumma terhenti.

"Ada apa, harabojie?"

"Ini obat untuk suamimu, bukankah kamu kesini untuk membeli obat ini lagi? Kamu pasti melupakannya, Ny. Kim."

"O...oh iya..." Kim ahjumma terlihat kikuk. Sepertinya dia juga kaget.

.

.

.

Kami berdua sudah sampai di apartement. Aku berterima kasih kepada Kim ahjumma sudah mengantarkanku ke tabib, walaupun aku masih merasa kesal. Hamil? Sudah 3 bulan? Cih! Lelucon yang tidak lucu.

Aku hendak membuka handle pintu apartementku, tapi ahjumma menahanku.

"Ada apa, ahjumma?"

"Engh...tabib itu tidak pernah salah prediksi...sebaiknya ikuti saja sarannya..."

"Oh, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, ahjumma."

Aku kembali untuk membuka handle pintu apartemenku, tapi ahjumma lagi-lagi menahanku.

"Ahjumma tahu ini terlalu mendadak untukmu, Jaejoong-ah. Tapi, setidaknya kamu percaya."

"Ne, ahjumma. Aku akan menyuruh Changmin mengantarku ke rumah sakit sekarang." kataku agak kesal.

"Ba...baiklah...jangan bertindak di luar akal sehat, Jaejoong-ah."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Aku tahu maksudnya. Aku membuka pintu apartementku, aku melihat Changmin sedang menonton televisi sambil memeluk semangkuk popcorn. Aku langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana, hyung?"

"Kau ingin mendengar sebuah lelucon, Minnie?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tabib itu dibilang hebat, tapi menurutku dia gila. Dia mengatakan aku hamil. Hahaha..." kataku sambil tertawa, sesekali tanganku mengambil popcorn-nya.

"Benarkah? Hahaha...hahaha..." Changmin tertawa begitu lantangnya sampai airmatanya keluar.

"Lucu bukan? Dan sayangnya itu benar. Hahaha..." kataku lagi.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

Kali ini Changmin menjadi batuk-batuk. Tiba-tiba saja dia mencengkeram pundakku.

"Ka...kamu serius, hyung?"

Aku menatap matanya yang menusuk mataku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. "Sudah 3 bulan."

"Hyung...?"

"Ne, aku hamil 3 bulan."

"Ayo ke rumah sakit! Aku perlu bukti nyata!" katanya.

Changmin menarik lenganku agak keras. Ya Tuhan...

"Pasang seatbelt-mu, hyung. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa."

"Minnie? Kamu kenapa eoh?"

"Tidak...aku tidak apa-apa."

Changmin langsung menjalankan mobilnya cukup laju. Wajahnya tampak serius sekali. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku dan mencoba untuk tidur sebentar. Rasa kantuk ini tidak bisa kuhindari.

"Hyung, sampai. Ayo turun."

"Engh..." Aku menggosok-gosok mataku. Cepat sekali.

Dia kembali menarik lenganku, tapi tidak sekeras tadi.

"Duduklah dulu, hyung. Aku akan ke bagian registrasi."

"Iya."

Tidak berapa lama Changmin kembali, wajahnya masih terlihat serius. Hei, aku baru sadar ternyata Changmin sangat tampan.

"Ayo hyung, kita harus ke dokter umum dulu untuk membuat rujukan ke dokter kandungan."

"Baiklah."

Kami berdua menuju ke ruangan Dokter Lee. Dokter yang memeriksaku kemarin.

"Jaejoong-ssi, apa anda masih merasa mual?" tanya Dokter Lee ketika aku dan Changmin ke ruangannya.

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya, Dokter Lee. Tadi pagi saya ke seorang tabib. Dia mengatakan kalau saya hamil dengan usia kandungan 3 bulan. Tapi saya tidak bisa percaya begitu saja mengingat saya namja. Karena itu saya ingin meminta surat rujukan ke dokter kandungan."

Dokter Lee tersenyum. Ia memandangku dan Changmin bergantian.

"Apa anda pasangannya, Tuan?" tanya Dokter Lee kepada Changmin.

"Bukan, saya adiknya. Saya yang memaksanya ke rumah sakit. Saya sama tidak percayanya dengan hyung saya."

"Oh. Saya sudah menduga bila anda hamil, Jaejoong-ssi. Ketika pertama kali anda kemari dengan keluhan anda, itu adalah gejala yang sering dialami oleh seseorang yang sedang hamil. Tapi, seperti yang anda bilang bahwa anda seorang namja, maka saya hanya memberi obat penghilang mual."

Aku dan Changmin hanya diam saja menunggu Dokter Lee menuliskan surat rujukan.

"Ini suratnya. Selamat, Jaejoong-ssi. Tuhan sangat berbaik hati denganmu."

"Te...terima kasih." jawabku canggung. Entahlah.

Aku membungkukkan badanku begitu juga dengan Changmin, dengan cepat kami segera menuju ruangan dokter kandungan.

"Permisi..."

"Silahkan masuk." kata seorang perawat.

"Ini surat rujukan saya."

Perawat tadi mengambil surat rujukan yang ditulis oleh Dokter Lee. Matanya kemudian memandangku tidak percaya. Membuatku risih.

"Apa aku harus mengantri dulu?" tanyaku dengan ketus.

"Ti...tidak, Dokter Go sedang tidak ada pasien. Silahkan masuk, Tuan Kim Jaejoong."

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke ruangan Dokter Go. Begitu juga dengan Changmin.

Perawat tadi memberikan surat rujuanku, terlihat Dokter Go sesekali melihatku sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkan berbaring, Jaejoong-ssi. Saya akan melakukan USG." kata dokter tadi dengan ramah.

Aku mengikutinya, berbaring. Perutku terasa dingin ketika bajuku dibuka dan dioleskan gel.

"Oh, lihatlah. Itu bayi anda, Jaejoong-ssi. Usianya 3 bulan."

Ternyata tabib itu tidak gila! Dia benar!

Setelah selesai, perawat yang tadi mengelap perutku, lalu aku duduk di depan Dokter Go.

"Saya akan memberikan vitamin untuk anda, Jaejoong-ssi. Wajar bagi anda bila merasa mual dan cepat merasa lelah."

Aku tersenyum kaku. "A...apa anda pernah mendapat pasien seperti saya, Dokter Go?" tanyaku. Jujur saja aku penasaran.

"Ne, ketika aku bertugas di Kanada. Panggil saja Ahra, saya lebih nyaman dengan panggilan itu." Jawabnya.

"Oh, apa bayinya tidak cacat, Ahra-ssi?" tanyaku lagi penasaran.

"Tidak, bayinya lahir denga sehat melalui operasi sesar."

"Oh, a...apa yang harus kulakukan, Ahra-ssi?"

Dokter Go melihatku, dia menggenggam tanganku. Aku melirik Changmin sebentar, sepertinya dia memilih menjadi pendengar setia, atau mungkin dia masih shock.

"Aku akan membantumu menjalani masa-masa kehamilanmu, Jaejoong-ssi. Memang ini adalah hal yang tidak wajar bagi seorang namja, tapi aku senang anda menerima kenyataan ini, Jaejoong-ssi. Apa namja di samping anda adalah pasangan anda?"

"Bukan...dia adalah adikku, Shim Changmin."

Lalu Dokter Go mengalihkan pandangannya ke Changmin.

"Changmin-ssi, aku harap anda bisa membantu hyung anda melewati masa-masa kehamilan. Bila terjadi sesuatu hubungi saja aku. Ini kartu namaku." Kata Dokter Go kepada Changmin. Dia benar-benar yeoja yang ramah. Aku menyukainya.

Dokter Go kembali melihatku. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Jaejoong-ssi, bila saya boleh tahu, dimana pasangan anda? Kenapa dia tidak mengantar anda?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku bingung.

"Di...dia sedang di luar kota." Entah kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu.

"Oh, apa dia sudah mengetahui tentang kehamilan anda?"

"Be...belum."

Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini.

"Sebaiknya cepat beritahu dia, aku yakin dia pasti sangat senang sekali mengetahui berita yang menggembirakan ini."

Aku tersenyum kaku menanggapinya. Ya, andai saja dia senang mengetahui ini.

.

.

.

"Lelahnya...aku ingin tidur dulu, Minnie." Kataku ketika kami sudah sampai di apartement

"Ne, hyung. Aku juga ingin tidur."

"Ya, selamat tidur."

Siang ini memang benar-benar membuatku mengantuk. Yang kuperukan saat ini hanyalah tidur.

Baru beberapa menit aku tidur, bel apartementku berbunyi. Mungkin Kim ahjumma.

Aku langsung menuju pintu apartementku dan membukanya.

"Halo, Jae..."

Mataku melebar sempurna bersamaan dengan mulutku yang terbuka lebar. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku saat ini. Astaga!

Kenapa bisa...dia disini...?

* * *

To be continued.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

* * *

Ze mau voting disini.

Pertanyaannya :

Siapa yang datang ke apartement Jaejoong? ^^

Jawaban :

a. Kim Heechul

b. Kim Hyunjoong

c. Choi Siwon

d. Jung Yunho

e. Kim Kibum #loh?

Ze harap readers setia Ze kasih jawabannya dan jawaban terbanyak yang menentukan seseorang yang datang ke apartement Jaejoong tersebut ^^

Gomawo partisipasinya.

* * *

Balikpapan, 30 Agustus 2013

ZE.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter ****Nine****teen**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

"Ma…masuklah…"

Apa yang kubicarakan? Dengan bodohnya aku malah menyuruhnya masuk. Baik, aku harus tenang. Aku harus tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Apa dia merindukanku? Dasar bodoh! Aku terlalu berlebihan.

"Du…duduklah du…lu..aku akan membuatkan minum untukmu…"

Diriku sangat aneh, tiba-tiba cara bicaraku menjadi terbata-bata seperti ini. Dia terlalu memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar untukku.

Setelah kulihat dia duduk dengan tenang dan tanpa bersuara, aku melesat menuju dapur. Rasanya aku ingin berlama-lama di dapur. Aku belum siap.

Tarik napas dan…buang…

Dengan gerakan lambat, aku membuat dua cangkir teh. Berjalan dengan lambat menuju seseorang.

"Silahkan…maaf membuat menunggu lama…"

Oke, suaraku sudah normal, tapi masih terdengar sumbang.

Aku duduk di depannya, berusaha tidak melihatnya.

"Apa kabarmu, Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoongie katanya? Baiklah, aku merindukan panggilan manis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." kataku dengan cepat.

Dia tidak berbicara lagi, dia meminum teh yang baru saja kubuat. Beberapa menit keadaan menjadi hening.

"Kau tidak bertanya kepadaku kenapa aku mengetahui apartementmu ini?"

Ah, aku memang ingin menanyakan itu. Hanya saja aku tidak berani.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Dia terlihat tersenyum meremehkanku. Apa orang di depanku ini adalah namja yang sama eoh?

"Walaupun kamu ke ujung dunia sekalipun, aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Jaejoongie…"

"Akh!"

Tubuhku tersentak, ini terjadi dengan cepat. Tubuhku sudah berada dipelukannya. Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku bisa mati kehabisan napas.

"Yun…"

Aku harus memanggilnya apa? Masih pantaskah aku memanggilnya…"Yunnie…"

"Hiks…dasar bodoh…hiks…"

Aku terdiam dipelukannya, untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu kalau seorang Jung Yunho yang mungkin sangat berkuasa bisa menangis.

"Tolong lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bernapas." ucapku lembut.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, Yunnie…tidak apa-apa."

Dengan enggan hati, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Kali ini dia duduk di sampingku.

Dia masih mendekap pinganggku, seolah-olah takut bila aku pergi. Bolehkah aku berpikiran seperti itu?

"Kau menangis." kataku sambil tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Yunho langsung mengusap wajahnya. Suasana ini tidak canggung lagi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Itu karena kamu meninggalkanku."

"Mwo?" Hei, apa yang baru saja dia bilang?

"Itu karena kekasihku terlalu bodoh meninggalkanku!" ulangnya lagi dengan suara cukup nyaring.

"Aku kira kamu kesini untuk menuntutku."

Yunho sedikit terkejut. "Kamu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Setelah apa yang kulakukan. Aku yang hampir membunuhmu. Bisa saja kamu mengajukan tuntutan percobaan pembunuhan." kataku. Kali ini nada bicaraku sudah normal.

"Hahaha…"

Yunho malah tertawa. Ini tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Kamu ingin aku melakukan hal itu? Apa kamu ingin melihatku tidak bergairah setiap hari, Jaejoongie?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku pikir kamu tahu betapa besarnya cintaku untukkmu." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menunduk malu mendengar ucapannya. Dia masih mencintaiku. Setelah apa yang kulakukan?

"Hei, apa kamu tidak merindukanku?"

"Tentu…saja…Yunnie…"

Pundakku terasa berat. Ketika aku menoleh, kepala Yunho bersandar dipundakku. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Kamu tahu, Jaejoongie…orang-orang mengatakan aku seperti orang gila. Itu karena kamu tidak ada di sampingku. Setiap hari aku hanya berada di kamar, memeluk bajumu yang masih tertinggal di rumahku. Memandang fotomu yang ada di ponselku. Aku tidak pernah sarapan pagi. Aku selalu mengingatmu. Aku hanyalah sebuah tubuh tanpa nyawa bila tanpamu, Jaejoongie…aku…merindukanmu…"

Kata-katanya berubah menjadi lirihan. Suaranya semakin pelan. Aku merasakan sakit ketika dia berkata seperti itu. Apa benar kepergianku berpengaruh besar baginya?

Apa memang aku terlalu bodoh hingga berpikir dia akan menuntutku?

"Yunnie…saranghae…"

Aku tidak mendengarnya menjawabku. Namun, aku merasa daguku ditariknya hingga wajahku berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Begitu dekat. Hembusan napas kami menjadi satu.

Begitu perlahan, Yunho menciumku. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat tubuhku menjadi panas, merasakan gairah yang lama tidak kurasakan.

"Nado saranghae…"

KRIIETTT

Aku reflek mendorong Yunho ketika mendengar pintu kamar Changmin terbuka. Sepertinya Changmin sudah bangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Hyung…aku lapar…" gumam Changmin yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Yunho.

"Iya, mandilah dulu, Minnie. Hyung akan memasak untuk makan malam kita."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Aku meninggalkan Yunho yang duduk di ruang tamu. Aku langsung menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

"Joongie…"

"Yunnie, kenapa?" tanyaku kepada Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja memelukku dari belakang, membuatku tidak bebas bergerak. Hei, aku sedang memasak Jung Yunho!

"Ani, aku hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum malu. "Tapi kamu menggangguku memasak, Yunnie. Duduklah dulu di meja makan. Aku sebentar lagi selesai."

Dia mendengus keras. Dengan berat hati Yunho duduk manis di meja makan.

Ya ampun…aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini…

Tuhan, aku sangat bersyukur kepadamu.

"Jung Yunho?"

Aku mendengar ucapan Changmin yang hampir seperti teriakan itu. Aku tahu dia pasti kaget.

"Ya, aku Jung Yunho. Siapa kamu?"

Dan pertanyaan Yunho lebih terdengar sangat dingin. Aku tahu Yunho pasti salah paham disini.

"Hei, duduklah, Minnie. Ayo kita makan malam dulu." kataku berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Kami bertiga makan malam dengan tenang, sebenarnya tidak. Karena daritadi Yunho dan Changmin saling bertatapan sinis.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari sudah malam dan Yunho masih berada di apartementku. Dia duduk santai di ruang tamu. Memainkan ponselnya.

Aku baru saja selesai cuci piring. Aku hendak menghampirinya, tapi Changmin menarik tanganku.

"Hyung, apa yang dia lakukan disini?" bisik Changmin.

"Aku tidak tahu." kataku berbohong.

"Suruh dia pulang, hyung. Bagaimana bila dia melaporkan kita ke polisi?"

"Tidak, Yunho tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia sudah mengatakan kepadaku." kataku dengan cepat.

"Apa kau yakin, hyung?"

"Ne, aku sangat yakin."

"Terserah hyung saja! Aku mau keluar dulu!" katanya dengan nada marah.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Nanti saja kuberitahu!" jawabnya masih dengan nada marah.

"Baiklah." jawabku menyerah. Aku tahu dia marah karena kehadiran Yunho.

Dari dapur aku bisa mendengar suara pintu dibanting. Changmin pasti sangat marah.

Aku langsung saja menghampiri Yunho, aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir karena sifat Changmin.

"Sedang apa, Yunnie?"

"Tidak ada. Dia siapa, Joongie?"

"Dia Shim Changmin, adikku. Sebenarnya dia adalah anak dari seorang pengasuhku. Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Oh, dimana pengasuhmu itu, Joongie?"

"Tidak ada, Yunnie. Dia meninggal karena kebakaran rumah kami di Jepang bersama kakek dan nenekku." ucapku jujur. Percuma saja aku berbohong, Yunho pasti mengetahui hal ini.

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, aku bisa melihat wajah bersalah Yunho.

"Joongie…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kamu tidak membenciku?"

Aku diam mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku berkata jujur, Yunnie. Aku sudah melupakan masa laluku, aku ingin memulai hidup baru disini…bersama Changmin dan bersama…"

Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataanku. Apa aku harus memberitahu Yunho perihal kehamilanku atau tidak?

"Bersama apa, Joongie?"

"Tidak, aku hanya salah bicara." kataku berbohong. Aku terlalu takut mengatakan perihal kehamilanku. Bagaimana bila dia menganggapku aneh?

Kami berdua kembali diam. Perasaan canggung kembali meliputiku.

"Jaejoongie, aku mohon. Maafkanlah kedua orangtuaku. Aku sangat menyesal mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan kepada keluargamu. Aku baru mengetahuinya ketika membaca surat dari Kim Kibum, hyung-mu…Aku sangat menyesal…tidak sempat menolong hyungmu…"

"Yun, hentikan…"

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, Joongie. Andai saja aku mengetahuinya dari dulu, mungkin hyungmu tidak akan…"

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!"

Napasku menjadi terengah-engah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu lagi. Sudah aku katakan bukan? Aku ingin memulai hidupku dari awal tanpa masa laluku…

"Ja…jae…"

"Hentikan, Yunnie! Aku sudah melupakan itu semua. Aku tidak ingin anakku mengetahui masa laluku yang terlalu menyedihkan ini!"

Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Apa baru saja aku bilang anak?

"A…apa katamu tadi? A…nak?" Tanya Yunho dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Anak siapa, Joongie?" tanya Yunho lagi. Tapi kali ini nada suaranya mulai meninggi.

Aku masih diam.

"Hei, katakan kepadaku! Anak siapa!" suaranya semakin tinggi.

"Jangan membentak hyungku, Jung Yunho!"

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin muncul di depan kami. Mata mereka saling beradu. Seperti mata orang siap berperang.

"Minnie, hentikan…" lirihku.

"Dia sudah bersikap kurang ajar kepadamu, hyung. Kau menyuruhku berhenti eoh? Sebaiknya hyung suruh dia pergi dari sini!"

Oke, Changmin masih marah rupanya. Tentu saja…

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana! Aku ingin tahu dulu, anak siapa yang dimaksud dia." ucap Yunho yang tidak kalah marahnya dengan Changmin.

Changmin hanya mendecih. Tangannya sudah berada dipinggangnya. Oh tidak!

Aku langsung menahan tangannya. Dia melihatku dengan mengerutkan alisnya. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Tunggu aku di basement, Yun. Aku akan menyusulmu." ucapku kepada Yunho.

"Tapi…"

"Cepat, Yunho!" bentakku kepadanya. Aku harus menenangkan Changmin terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah."

Setelah Changmin pergi, aku langsung menepis kasar tangan Changmin yang masih berada dipinggangnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang mau kamu lakukan, Shim Changmin eoh? Membunuhnya?"

"Huh! Kamu yang bodoh, hyung! Untuk apa membelanya! Dia sudah membunuh Kibum hyung secara tidak langsung! Andai saja Kibum hyung masih hidup, mungkin aku tidak akan marah kepadanya!"

"Berhenti bicara, Shim Changmin!" bentakku.

"Yunho tidak membunuh Kibum hyung! Kibum hyung sendiri-lah yang menginginkannya!"

"Tidak! Itu karena Jung Yunho!"

"Kau salah, Changmin! Kibum hyung yang merasa bahwa dirinya harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Kamu masih saja membelanya, hyung? Ada apa denganmu!"

"ITU KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA, CHANGMIN!"

Aku berteriak tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu." Dia memandang remeh kepadaku. Biarlah.

Tidak ada suara-suara perdebatan kami lagi. Kami sama-sama mengatur napas.

"Anak ini memerlukan appanya, Minnie…"

Dia diam.

"Anak ini harus merasakan kebahagiaan. Shim Changmin, maukah kamu memulai hidup dari awal bersamaku?" tanyaku dengan nada pelan.

Dia masih diam. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin menjawabku.

"Aku mau tidur dulu!"

Aku menghela napas panjang, Changmin sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Aku tahu hal ini adalah hal yang susah untuk dilakukan.

Changmin, aku juga merasakan sakit sama sepertimu. Aku memahami perasaanmu. Aku tahu ini susah untuk diterima.

Tapi…

Apa salahnya bila kita memulai dari awal?

Kami semua hanyalah korban. Kami hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak mengerti dunia yang luas ini.

Shim Changmin, adikku…mengertilah hyung-mu ini…

Aku tidak menyadari, air mataku jatuh. Aku tidak ingin menjadi kakak yang jahat bagimu, Changmin. Aku sangat menyayangimu.

"Mianhe, Minnie…"

.

.

.

Sekarang aku bersama Yunho sedang berada di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari apartementku. Kami berdua hanya diam. Sesekali aku meminum coklat panas kesukaanku, dan Yunho hanya memandangku seperti menunggu penjelasan dariku.

"Yun…"

Dia diam, tidak menjawab panggilanku.

"Aku tahu kamu butuh penjelasan dariku, tapi aku takut, Yunnie."

"Apa yang kamu takutkan? Cukup jelaskan saja kepadaku tentang anakmu itu. Bukan hal yang sulit."

"Be…begitu…"

Aku harus memulai darimana? Apa dia percaya?

"Yun…yang akan kukatakan bukanlah sebuah lelucon. Aku juga tidak ingin kamu menganggap aku aneh. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan ini, begitu juga dengan Changmin, dia memberiku semangat. Apa kamu juga, Yunnie?"

"Haah…katakan saja, Joongie."

"Aku…sebenarnya…sedang hamil. Dan usia kandunganku sudah 3 bulan…"

Aku memejamkan mataku, menggigit bibirku dengan kuat. Aku menunggu reaksinya.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kenapa dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa? Aku rasanya ingin lari dari tempat ini.

Katakan sesuatu, Jung Yunho…

'Hangat.' kataku dalam hati.

"Kamu harus menjaga tubuhmu tetap hangat, Joongie. Lihatlah, kamu tidak memakai jaket malam ini. Aku ingin anak kita baik-baik saja."

Tubuhku terasa lemas mendengar ucapannya yang tulus. Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Ternyata Yunho memakaikan aku dengan jaketnya.

"Yunnie…"

Yunho langsung memelukku. Ini lebih terasa hangat untukku.

"Aku senang, Joongie…aku sangat senang…gomawo." bisiknya.

"Yunnie…"

Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Aku ingin menangis.

"Baiklah, Joongie, maukah kamu menjalani hidup dari awal lagi bersamaku dan anak kita?"

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku. Dan akhirnya aku menangis dipelukannya. Aku sangat senang, Yunho menerima kenyataan ini.

"Changmin, Yun…"

"Ne, bersama Changmin. Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Gomawo, Yunnie."

"Aku punya satu permintaan, Yunnie."

"Apa itu? Katakanlah, Joongie."

"Bila kita hidup bersama, aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumahmu, Yunnie. Aku tidak ingin hidup di bayang-bayang masa lalu. Apa kamu mau, Yunnie?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Yunho terlihat diam, sepertinya dia sedang berpikir.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kamu mau tinggal dimana?"

"Tetap di Korea, sepertinya pedesaan juga bagus, Yunnie." jawabku. Aku merasa lega Yunho mengikuti keinginanku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke apartementmu dan bicarakan ini dengan Changmin."

"Tidak sekarang, ini sudah malam, Yunnie. Besok saja."

"Oh, baiklah. Apa aku boleh menginap di apartementmu?"

"Jangan, Yun. Aku takut Changmin bertambah marah kepadamu." kataku. Sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku menginginkan tidur didekapan Yunho. Tapi, Changmin pasti tidak suka.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." kata Yunho terlihat kesal.

"Mianhe." gumamku.

Yunho hanya mengacak-acak rambutku. Dia tersenyum dan terlihat begitu tampan bagiku.

"Gwangju sepertinya cocok untuk kita." kata Yunho lagi.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, aku tidak mengerti arah bicaranya.

"Itu tempat kelahiran Appa-ku." tambahnya.

Oh, akhirnya aku mengerti. "Baiklah, sepertinya tidak buruk kita pindah kesana. Aku sangat senang, Yunnie. Gomawo."

"Aku lebih senang, kau memberikanku seorang anak."

Aku tersipu malu karena kata-kata Yunho.

"Ayo pulang, Yunnie. Udara sudah semakin dingin."

CUP

Yunho membuatku tersipu malu lagi. Dia mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat. Bahkan ini masih di café.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yunho sudah datang ke apartemenku. Penampilannya lebih segar dari hari kemarin. Karena Yunho datang disaat aku dan Changmin sedang sarapan, maka aku mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama.

Seperti makan malam kemarin, Changmin masih memandang Yunho dengan sinis. Tapi, Yunho berusaha untuk tersenyum ketika Changmin memandangnya.

"Minnie, duduklah dulu di ruang tv bersama Yunho. Ada yang ingin dia bicarakan kepadamu." kataku ketika kami telah selesai sarapan.

"Bicara apa? Aku tidak mau!" kata Changmin menolak.

"Ayolah, Minnie. Sebentar saja." bujukku.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Jung Yunho!"

"Hei, panggil dia hyung. Ayolah, Minnie. Dia sudah menunggumu."

Changmin menatap kesal kepadaku.

"Demi aku." kataku lagi.

Changmin hanya mendesah napasnya dengan keras. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tv dengan angkuhnya. Langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di sofa.

Aku sengaja membiarkan mereka untuk mengobrol berdua. Yunho pasti tahu apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Changmin. Semoga saja hubungan mereka membaik.

Aku memilih untuk mengintip dari pintu, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Changmin-ssi, aku Jung Yunho. Salam kenal." kata Yunho memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah tahu! Jadi apa yang ingin dibicarakan? Waktuku tidak banyak, Yunho-ssi!"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho hyung. Itu terdengar lebih baik. Well, sepertinya kamu bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi eoh? Baiklah."

"Ne, Yunho hyung!"

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah Changmin yang seperti anak kecil. Aku kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Begini Changmin-ah, aku tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang hamil dan itu adalah anakku. Karena aku dan Jaejoong sebentar lagi akan menjadi orangtua, kami bermaksud untuk mengulang hidup dari awal. Kami akan pindah ke Gwangju, tinggal di pedesaan. Dan, aku ingin mengajakmu tinggal bersama kami. Aku tahu Jaejoong sangat menyayangimu. Jadi, apa kamu mau, Changmin?" suara Yunho terdengar begitu tegas.

Aku cemas menunggu jawaban dari Changmin. Aku takut…

"Terserah kalian, aku tidak bisa melarangnya. Aku akan mengikuti kemana-pun hyungku pergi."

Apa maksud ucapan Changmin tadi dia menyetujuinya? Syukurlah. Reflek aku langsung berlari dan memeluk Changmin.

Yunho dan Changmin kaget karena kehadiran diriku yang tiba-tiba.

"Minnie, gomawo…Hyung menyayangimu."

"I…iya…sebaiknya kalian menikah."

Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku kepada Changmin. Secara tidak langsung, dia merestuiku. Aku tahu Changmin anak yang baik, hanya saja ego-nya terlalu tinggi.

"Tenang saja, kami akan segera menikah."

Aku menunduk malu. Yunho benar-benar namja yang bertanggung jawab.

"Kapan hyung? Aku perlu kepastian. Aku tidak ingin hyung-ku bersedih lagi karena kamu."

Ah, Changmin semakin membuatku malu.

"Hari ini juga bisa. Apa kamu mau, Joongie?"

DEG

Bagaimana ini…

"Ti…tidak usah terburu-buru, Yunnie. Aku juga ingin _private wedding_ saja. Tidak usah ada resepsi pernikahan." kataku gugup.

"Apa kamu yakin?"

"Iya, aku percaya kepadamu, Yunnie."

"Apa kamu ingin menikah setelah anak kita lahir?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"I…iya. Itu ide yang bagus. Aku ingin anak kita melihat hari bahagia orangtuanya."

"Baiklah, Joongie."

Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku merasa senang. Sepertinya sudah banyak. Ya, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini semua.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan pindah?" tanya Yunho.

"Engh…sebaiknya setelah aku melahirkan, Yunnie. Karena dokter yang menanganiku berpengalaman. Dia pernah membantu seorang namja melahirkan."

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan mencari-cari rumah yang cocok untuk kita."

"Aku tidak ingin rumah yang besar, Yunnie."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin rumah yang sederhana saja." jawabku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari sesuai keinginanmu."

Yunho selalu mengikuti keinginanku. "Gomawo, Yunnie."

"Hyung, aku ingin keluar dulu."

"Kemana, Minnie?"

"Aku ada urusan?"

"Kamu selalu bilang seperti itu, urusan apa itu sebenarnya eoh?"

Changmin menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Sebenarnya…aku menghabiskan waktu di game centre."

Ya Tuhan. Ternyata dia ke game centre. "Ya sudah, pergilah." kataku.

"Mungkin aku pulang agak lama, hyung. Aku takut bila di Gwangju tidak ada game centre."

"Pasti ada, Minnie." kataku sambil mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Ya, itu di pusat kotanya, bukankah kita akan tinggal di pedesaan eoh?"

"Hyung bisa membuatkan sebuah game centre untukmu." Kata Yunho.

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya sedangkan Changmin memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hyung janji?"

"Iya."

"Maka hyung harus tepati janji hyung."

"Hyung mengerti."

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Membuatkan game centre untuk Changmin? Tidak bisa kupercaya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Yang penting Changmin menerima Yunho.

Ah, Kibum hyung.

"Yunnie, aku ingin mengunjungi makan Kibum hyung. Apa kamu ingin ikut?"

"Hum! Ayo kita kesana."

Dan sekarang, aku dan Yunho sudah berada di lokasi makam Kibum hyung. Dari kejauhan, aku memandang seseorang sedang berlutut di depan makam Kibum hyung. Aku kembali merasakan kesedihan melihatnya. Aku tahu, kenyataan ini memang susah untuk diterima.

To be continued.

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that .

* * *

NB :

1. Terima kasih readers setia Ze :)

2. Hasil voting kemarin Jung Yunho yang menang, hampir semua yang review jawab Jung Yunho. Maka sesuai janji Ze, orang yang datang adalah Jung Yunho.

3. Chapter depan - chapter 20 sudah ending. :)

4. Kalau seseorang yang sedang berlutut di makam Kim Kibum, apa ada yang tahu siapa? Ze yakin readers tahu :D

* * *

Balikpapan, 03 September 2013

ZE.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**SWEET DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Chapter ****Twenty**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Summary :

Jung Yunho seorang pengusaha berlian yang sangat terobsesi mencari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Jung Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jung Yunho membawa Kim Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal bagi Kim Jaejoong yang artinya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tinggal bersama. Jung Yunho mulai membuka diri terhadap Kim Jaejoong yang ia anggap seorang namja cantik yang polos. Jung Yunho masih melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap pembunuh kedua orangtuanya dibantu dengan sahabat kecilnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, tapi bagaimana bila suatu hari Jung Yunho mengetahui pembunuh kedua orangtuanya adalah seseorang disekitarnya ?

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu Siwon yang berlutut cukup lama di makam Kibum, Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya mendatangi Siwon. Duduk berdua di sebuah kursi taman di bawah pohon.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Yunho memperhatikan Siwon dan Jaejoong. Yunho juga yang menyuruh agar Jaejoong berbicara berdua dengan Siwon, bagaimanapun Siwon adalah mantan kakak iparnya, walau mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

"Yunho-ssi." suara lembut seorang namja membuyarkan perhatian Yunho.

"Heechul-ssi." balas Yunho.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan kabarku." jawab Yunho dengan nada bicaranya yang tenang.

"Yunho-ssi, maafkan atas perbuatanku dulu. Aku terpaksa melakukan itu." kata Heechul sambil menerawang kejadian ketika ia diinterogasi di kantor polisi.

Yunho tersenyum sambil berkata "Aku sudah melupakannya."

"O..oh."

Kembali hening. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Ini terkesan sangat kaku dan canggung.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul kembali.

"Iya, dia sedang mengandung anakku." jawab Yunho dengan wajah senang. Terkesan pamer bahwa ia akan segera memiliki anak.

"Mwo…?"

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat keterkejutan dari Heechul.

"Se…selamat, Yunho-ssi." Kata Heechul dengan suara bergetarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu sendiri dengan Siwon?"

Heechul tidak menjawab, matanya mengikuti mata Yunho yang memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Siwon dari kejauhan. Hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Siwon. Walaupun dia berusaha tersenyum namun tidak dapat menutupi kesedihan yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Siwon-ssi…apa boleh kupanggil Siwon hyung?"

"Ya, itu terdengar lebih baik. Bukankah kamu adik iparku? Akan sangat lucu bila kamu terlalu formal bersamaku."

"Kamu mengetahuinya?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit terkejut. Maksudnya mengajak Siwon berbicara adalah memberitahu jati dirinya. Tanpa disangka Siwon sudah mengetahuinya.

"Ya, tertulis dengan jelas di surat Kibumie."

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Kini jelas terpancar kesedihan dimatanya.

"Siwon hyung..."

"Aku sangat menyayangi Kibumie.." lirih Siwon.

"Hyung…"

"Dan dia telah meninggalkanku…"

"Ssst…sudah hyung, hentikan. Kibum hyung pasti akan bersedih melihatmu seperti ini."

"Hm, apa dia akan bersedih juga bila aku menyusulnya?"

Jaejoong kembali terkejut. "Ja…jangan berbicara seperti itu, hyung!"

Siwon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong. "Kamu sama seperti Kibumie." katanya sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

"Karena aku adiknya." balas Jaejoong dengan cepat dan menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari pipinya. Dia tahu, seseorang jauh disana sedang memperhatikan dengan tatapan mematikan ketika tangan Siwon menyentuh pipinya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Mianhe, Jaejoong-ah." ucap Siwon dengan cepat seperti tersadar sesuatu. "Aku lihat hubunganmu dengan Yunho-ssi baik-baik saja."

"Ya, kami akan memulai hidup baru bersama. Kami akan meninggalkan Seoul. Bersama anak kami dan Changmin. Aku bermaksud untuk pamit kepada Kibumie hyung tadi, tanpa disangka malah ketemu hyung. Jadi aku sekalian mau pamit dengan hyung dan Heechul hyung."

"Kau memiliki anak?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya, aku sedang hamil 3 bulan." kata Jaejoong tanpa beban sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Oh, aku turut senang, Jaejoong-ah. Andaikan aku juga memiliki anak dari Kibumie." lirihnya lagi.

"Hyung, lupakanlah masa lalu itu. Aku tahu itu susah, tapi bila hyung melihat yang sekarang dan tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang, itu adalah hal yang mudah." ucap Jaejoong dengan tulus. Tangannya langsung menggenggam tangan Siwon. "Heechul hyung cukup baik untukmu, Siwon hyung." gumam Jaejoong kemudian.

Siwon seperti tersadar. Dia teringat dengan perlakuan Heechul yang baik terhadapnya selama ini. Selalu menemaninya disaat ia terpuruk. Dengan perhatian yang besar, meminjamkan pundaknya dikala Siwon teringat Kibum. Siwon tidak pernah memperhatikan itu. Dia terlalu sedih mengingat kematian Kibum.

"Sepertinya kau mulai sadar, hyung." kata Jaejoong yang seperti bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh Siwon.

"Ungh…"

"Sepertinya aku benar? Nah, aku menunggu kabar baik darimu, hyung. Hubungi aku, mungkin melalui Yunho. Aku tidak memiliki ponsel."

Tanpa berkata-kata, Siwon memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. "Gomawo, Jaejoong-ah." bisik Siwon.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hyung."

"Tidak, kau telah menyadarkanku."

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Bisakah hyung melepaskan pelukan ini? Err..kau tahu alasannya, hyung."

Siwon terkekeh sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi, kau akan segera pindah?"

"Setelah anak kami lahir, kami akan ke Gwangju."

"Lalu kapan kalian menikah?"

Jaejoong mengulum senyuman. "Setelah anak ini lahir juga."

"Sepertinya kehadiran anak kalian memiliki pengaruh yang besar."

"Ya, itu yang aku harapkan, hyung. Sudah cukup untuk semuanya. Aku selalu berdoa, agar hidup kami selalu bahagia."

"Ya, aku juga berdoa seperti itu. Selamat tinggal, Jaejoong-ah."

"Hyung jangan mengatakan itu, kita masih akan bertemu lagi."

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kamu harus mengunjungiku di Gwangju, hyung. Aku tidak ingin kekerabatan kita putus."

"Oh, aku mengerti."

Jaejoong kembali memeluk Siwon yang dibalas Siwon dengan canggung.

"Anggap saja ini ucapan pamit dariku, hyung."

Setelah dari pemakaman tadi, Siwon mengajak Jaejoong dan Yunho untuk makan siang bersama di rumahnya. Bila dulu yang memasak adalah Kibum, sekarang adalah Heechul.

Heechul merasa senang melihat perubahan dari Siwon. Namja itu tidak bermuka murung lagi. Senyuman telah tampak diwajah tampannya.

Karena penasaran dengan obrolan singkat antara Jaejoong dan Siwon di pemakaman tadi, Heechul mendatangi Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang merapikan meja makan.

"Jaejoong-ah."

"Ya, ada apa hyung?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, tidak berapa lama ia tersenyum. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia sampaikan juga kepada Heechul.

"Oh, sebentar hyung. Aku masih merapikan meja makan."

"Tidak usah, Jaejoong-ah. Biar pelayan rumah ini saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah bila kamu memaksa. Kau membuatku merasa tidak enak hati. Padahal kamu tamu di rumah ini."

"Hm, hyung sudah membuatkan makan siang untuk kami. Anggaplah ini balas budi dariku ne?"

Heechul menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu." kata Heechul pasrah.

Heechul memilih menunggu di ruang makan.

"Nah, hyung, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan kepadaku?"

"Itu…aku melihat perubahan di wajah Siwon. Apa yang kamu katakan kepadanya?"

"Itu rahasia, hyung." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Yah, kenapa begitu?"

"Aku terima hubungan hyung dengan Siwon hyung, karena memang ini yang diharapkan oleh Kibumie hyung. Kibumie hyung adalah orang yang baik."

Heechul hanya tersenyum kaku. Entah dia harus merasa senang atau tidak.

"A…ku tidak bermaksud begitu…"

"Bantulah Siwon hyung melupakan kesedihannya perlahan, buatlah ia menganggap dirimu, hyung."

"Huh?"

Heechul bingung dengan maksud Jaejoong.

"Bukankah sudah jelas hyung, Kibumie hyung menyuruhmu ke rumah ini, mendatangi Siwon hyung. Aku rasa Kibumie hyung tidak ingin Siwon hyung merasa sedih, karena ada dirimu. Dan bukankah hyung merasa bahagia di rumah ini? Sepertinya itu adalah sesuatu yang saling menguntungkan. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Kibumie hyung adalah orang yang baik."

"Jae…apa mungkin…?"

"Ya, Siwon hyung sudah menyadarinya betapa berartinya dirimu setelah kematian Kibumie hyung."

"Jaejoong…aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi…"

"Oh ya, apa hyung tidak ingin mengunjungi orangtua hyung? Ahjussi dan ahjumma sangat merindukanmu."

"Mwo? Apa kamu mengenal orangtuaku?" tanya Heechul terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Aku tinggal di sebelah apartement mereka. Mereka sangat merindukanmu, hyung."

"Apa kamu membicarakan sesuatu tentangku?"

"Tidak, aku merasa itu adalah privasi, hyung."

"Sebenarnya…aku takut bertemu dengan mereka. Appa pasti menganggap aku anak durhaka karena menghilang tanpa kabar."

"Aniya! Mereka menunggumu kembali, hyung."

"Be…benarkah?"

"Ne, kunjungilah mereka. Keadaan ahjussi sudah membaik."

"Ba…baiklah…"

Heechul langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat tanpa aba-aba, membuat Jaejoong agak termundur sedikit dari kursinya.

"Hyung…anakku terjepit…" gumamnya.

"Astaga! Mianhe!"

Heechul langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku hanya terlalu senang saja." tambahnya.

"Jadi, kamu akan langsung pindah begitu anakmu lahir eoh?"

Heechul sudah mengetahui perihal rencana kepindahan Jaejoong dan Yunho, karena Siwon menceritakannya di perjalanan pulang tadi.

Jaejoong memandang perutnya, tangannya mengelus lembut perutnya. "Ya, anak ini perlu suasana baru."

"Aku pasti akan kesepian sekali."

"Masih ada Siwon hyung yang menemanimu setiap saat, hyung." goda Jaejoong.

"Ya! Itu lain!"

.

.

.

Hari telah menjelang sore, Jaejoong dan Yunho berpamitan untuk pulang. Mungkin setelah ini mereka tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu dekat. Tapi, mereka pasti akan bertemu kembali sesuai janji Siwon yang akan mengunjungi Jaejoong bila ia pindah ke Gwangju.

"Joongie, kita ke rumahku dulu ne?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Yoochun dan Junsu menungguku disana. Yoochun ingin meminta maaf kepadamu."

"Minta maaf?"

"Hum! Sekalian aku juga ingin pamit kepada mereka dan pelayan rumah Jung. Aku ingin tinggal di apartementmu."

"Kau yakin, Yunnie? Apartementku tidak besar."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku bersamamu dan anak kita."

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho. Yunho merupakan namja yang sempurna dimatanya.

"Lalu koleksi berlianmu?"

"Mungkin akan kulelang saja. Aku akan menyuruh Junsu untuk mengurusnya. Aku sudah tidak memerlukan bisnis seperti itu lagi."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh, Yunnie?"

"Ya, bukankah kita memulai dari awal hidup ini?"

Jaejoong terkekeh geli. "Lalu kamu mau usaha apa di Gwangju nanti Yunnie?"

"Melanjutkan perkebunan appa yang sempat terabaikan. Dulu appa adalah produsen sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan. Ketika ia berpindah ke bisnis berlian, dia melupakan perkebunannya."

"Oh, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, Yunnie. Aku akan mendukungmu."

"Kau memang istri yang baik, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong tertunduk malu, pipinya memanas mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Nah, turunlah. Kita sudah sampai."

"Ya."

Mereka berdua sudah disambut oleh Yoochun dan Junsu. Dan mereka berempat duduk di ruang pribadi Yunho.

Begitu Jaejoong baru saja duduk, Yoochun langsung berlutut di depannya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Jaejoong-ssi. Maafkan aku. Aku selama ini selalu mencurigaimu, aku mengaku bersalah. Aku turut berduka atas kematian Kim Kibum." kata Yoochun dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"Bangunlah, Yoochun-ssi. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu musuh. Masalah yang telah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Jadi, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong."

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang bingung begitu juga dengan Junsu. Namun Yunho yang memang mengerti langsung menepuk pundak Yoochun agar dia berdiri dari posisi berlututnya.

"Park Yoochun."

Yoochun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu ia berjabat tangan dengan Jaejoong.

Otak Yoochun yang pintar menyimpulkan bahwa dengan perkenalan mereka tadi, Jaejoong menganggap mereka belum pernah bertemu di hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Jadi, hyung akan pindah ke Gwangju bersama Jaejoong setelah anak kalian melahirkan? Bagaimana dengan rumah ini?" tanya Junsu setelah Yunho menjelaskan arti pertemuan mereka.

"Iya, kami juga bersama Shim Changmin. Adiknya Jaejoong. Kalau rumah ini…"

"Omo! Shim Changmin?! Pemilik toko berlian itu?!" kata Junsu dengan suaranya yang hampir tercekat.

"Kamu mengenalnya, Junsu hyung?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu…dia pernah membeli kalung disana." Yoochun langsung memotong sebelum Junsu mengeluarkan suara. Lebih baik ini menjadi rahasia mereka kalau Junsu hampir menembak Changmin hanya karena kalung berlian milik Jaejoong dulu.

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya! Aku belum selesai bicara. Kamu suka sekali memotong pembicaraan orang, Junsu-ah!"

"Mianhe." gumam Junsu. Dia hanya terlalu kaget ketika nama Shim Changmin dilontarkan.

"Jadi, ada kemungkinan rumah ini akan aku jual. Aku tidak akan memecat pelayan yang berada di rumah ini. Mereka boleh mengabdi kepada rumah ini dengan pemilik barunya nanti. Aku akan menggaji pelayan yang berada di rumah ini bila rumah ini belum memiliki pemilik baru. Dan…Junsu…" Yunho mengarah kepada Junsu yang disambut tatapan serius dari Junsu. "Aku ingin kamu melelang semua koleksi berlian yang masih ada. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan bisnis itu lagi."

"Mwo?!"

Sontak Junsu dan Yoochun terpekik.

"Aku akan melanjutkan perkebunan appaku di Gwangju. Aku lebih memilih hidup sebagai orang biasa tapi aku selalu bahagia bersama keluarga kecilku, daripada aku hidup kaya tapi aku kesepian." ucap Yunho dengan tegas.

Junsu dan Yoochun kagum dengan ucapan tegas dari Yunho. Mereka tahu Yunho serius dalam berbicara dan bertindak.

"Kalau hyung memilih begitu, aku tidak bisa menolak. Kami akan mendukungmu, hyung."

"Gomawo, Yoochun-ah."

"Hyung…aku pasti akan merindukan kalian…" lirih Junsu.

"Kau bisa tinggal bersama kami bila kamu mau, Junsu hyung."

Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Masih ada orangtua yang harus kuurus. Aku ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti."

"Kamu masih bisa mengunjungi kami di akhir pekan, Junsu-ah."

"Ne, hyung. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat anak kalian lahir sebelum kalian pindah."

Jaejoong berdiri kemudian mendatangi Junsu dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "Gomawo." bisik Jaejoong.

Kemudian dia beralih kepada Yoochun, niatnya ingin memeluk Yoochun, tapi ia agak canggung.

"Kamu tidak ingin memelukku?" goda Yoochun.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Yoochun. "Aku titip Junsu hyung kepadamu, hyung." bisiknya.

Perkataan Jaejoong tadi membuat wajah Junsu memerah karena malu dan membuat tubuh Yoochun menjadi tegang, kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama-sama tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. Mereka berdua sudah menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Yoochun dan Junsu saling menyukai.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini aku akan pindah ke apartement Jaejoong. Sebaiknya aku pamit kepada Kwon ahjumma dulu. Ayo, Jaejoongie." ajak Yunho yang langsung menarik Jaejoong meninggalkan ruang pribadinya. Meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu yang masih dalam keadaan shock-nya.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah dalam perjalanan menuju apartement Jaejoong. Masih teringat dibenak Yunho ketika Kwon ahjumma menangis tadi ketika ia berpamitan. Bagaimanapun juga, Kwon ahjumma memiliki peran yang besar bagi kehidupan Yunho.

Yunho merasa keputusan yang ia ambil sudah benar. Yunho berjanji tidak akan melihat ke belakang lagi. Yang sekarang harus ia pikirkan adalah masa depan keluarga kecilnya nanti.

"Yun, kamu ingin anak kita namanya siapa? Aku bingung…" gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho diam seperti berpikir dengan tatapan fokus ke jalanan. "Engh…Yoon-Jae. Jung Yoon-Jae."

"Mwo? Yoon-Jae?"

"Ne, itu bagus. Singkatan nama kita, Yoon untuk Yunho dan Jae untuk Jaejoong."

Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho dengan pelan. Sebenarnya untuk mengalihkan rasa senangnya. "Aku menyukainya, tapi itu untuk anak laki-laki bukan? Bagaimana bila anak kita perempuan eoh?"

"Aku tidak tahu…aku menginginkan anak laki-laki."

"Ya! Kau tidak bisa menentukan jenis kelamin anakmu, Yunnie!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

Karena pemikiran mereka saat ini sedikit bertentangan, Yunho jelas menginginkan anak laki-laki, dan dia menginginkan anak perempuan.

"Jung Ji-Yool."

Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho. Agak menarik leher Yunho dan mengecup pipi Yunho dengan cepat. Yunho tentu saja kaget, hampir saja dia membanting stir mobilnya. Bagaimana bila mobilnya menabrak trotoar atau pengendara lain eoh?

"Jaejoongie!" pekiknya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jung Yoon-Jae dan Jung Ji-Yool. Nama yang bagus, aku menyukainya Yunnie." kata Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang memasuki bulan keempat itu.

"Ke…kembar?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, dia hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Yunho.

"Molla." jawabnya dengan santai.

**The End**

Give me some review ~

Thank you for your review ~ I'm really appreciate that.

Big thank's to :

Casshipper Jung, Yunjae perfect mPreg, Jaeyun, mikki mikki, CheftyClouds, Kim Eun Sob, shawon20, Isnaeni love Sungmin, Vic89, NaraYuuki, 3240 KKB, Jaejung Love, MaghT, runashine88, Jung-jung, Kim Min Ah, Cherry Yunjae, cindyshim07, KimYcha Kyuu, irengiovanny, ajid yunjae, riska0122, meybi, YunHolic, sissy, missy84, Himawari Ezuki, Jejevan, auhaehae, Jae milk, 95CassieYJ, SimviR, jungri27, dennis park, gege, LEETEUKSEMOX, JungKimCaca, lipminnie, meyy-chaan, Izca RizcassieYJ, dianaes, I was a Dreamer, nope6002, Chris1004, yuuu, dennis park, jema agassi, Minhyunni1318, L Hyemi, Cho Sungkyu, , yunjae shipper, kazamatsu, cathsp, Dipa woon, MermutCS, Juuunchan, UMeWookie, iru iru g, Jung Jaehyun, ifa p arunda , Angel Muaffi, yoon Hyunwoon, abilhikmah, mYesungie Wife, RismaChunnie, Baby Cho Brannick, zhe, holepink, cminsa, Yunjae Believer, diaNAES, De, kim shendy, han eun ji, vampireyunjae, JeJeSalvatore, toki4102, neya lee, fha, anf, Michelle Jung, bearnya jung, NaYun, sarang, minnie, chibiechan01, airuma yuichi, yyyjjj5, hibiki kurenai, PiePilly, DeLoAniman U-know, My beauty jeje, Kim Ri Ha, Na BearBooJae, dan Guest.

Present for :

_Yunjae_

_Yunjae Shipper_

_#Always Keep The Faith_

* * *

NB :

1. Terima kasih untuk readers, i cant writing this story without u all.

2. Bdw, butuh EPILOG? :O

* * *

Balikpapan, 05 September 2013

ZE.


	22. Epilog

**Sweet DREAMS KIM JAEJOONG**

**Epilog**

_For Yunho & Jaejoong_

_._

_._

_._

Satu tahun telah berlalu. Yunho dan Jaejoon sudah pindah ke kota Gwangju bersama Changmin dan anak-anak mereka. Anak-anak mereka yang kini sudah berumur 6 bulan, Jung Yoon-Jae dan Jung Ji-Yool. Sepasang anak kembar yang lucu. Yunho senang bukan main saat itu ketika mengetahui istrinya, Kim Jaejoong melahirkan anak kembar.

Ya, Kim Jaejoong telah menjadi istri Jung Yunho. Mereka menikah seminggu setelah anak-anaknya lahir. Menikah secara sederhana tanpa resepsi pernikahan. Hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat terdekat.

Di Gwangju, Yunho telah berhasil menghidupkan kembali perkebunan yang sempat ditinggalkan oleh appa-nya. Kini Yunho menjadi produsen sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan nomor satu di Gwangju. Perkebunan sebesar 10 hektar berhasil dikelolanya dengan baik, tentu saja dengan dukungan penuh dari istrinya, Kim Jaejoong.

Kegiatan Jaejoong saat ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus Yoon-Jae dan Ji-Yool, bayi-bayi mungil yang selalu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum, melupakan lelah mereka sejenak hanya melihat wajah polos bayi-bayinya.

"Yoon-Jae dan Ji-Yool sudah tidur, Joongie?"

"Hum, mereka baru saja tidur, Yunnie."

"Oh, baguslah. Berarti ini waktu yang tepat untuk kita bercinta." bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merinding mendengar suara Yunho yang begitu sensual. "Kyaa...!"

Yunho sudah mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Jangan salahkan Yunho yang terlalu agresif atau apa, memang akhir-akhir ini Yunho jarang bercinta dengan Jaejoong, itu karena Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan Yoon-Jae dan Ji-Yool, hingga melupakan Yunho yang sudah haus kasih sayang.

Yunho sering menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memperkerjakan seorang babysitter, tapi Jaejoong menolaknya. Banyak alasan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong bila Yunho menyebut-nyebut babysitter.

"Aku tidak mau memperkerjakan babysitter, aku tidak bisa! Bagaimana bila dia menyakiti Yoon-Jae dan Ji-Yool eoh?"

"Haah...selalu saja beralasan seperti itu. Waktuku denganmu menjadi berkurang, Joongie."

"Hum, aku tidak ingin anak-anakku disakiti orang lain!"

"Bahkan kita belum ada bulan madu, Joongie."

"Tidak perlu. Siapa yang akan menjaga Yoon-Jae dan Ji-Yool eoh?"

Kalau sudah begini, Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas sepanjang-panjangnya menanggapi istrinya yang keras kepala.

"Kita bisa menitipkannya kepada Changmin." Kata Yunho entah dapat ide darimana.

"Changmin katamu? Kau percaya dia bisa mengurus Yoon-Jae dan Ji-Yool?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

Bukannya Jaejoong tidak percaya kepada adiknya itu, hanya saja Changmin, bahkan dia tidak pulang, padahal hari sudah larut malam.

Dimana Changmin?

Ingat denga janji Yunho membuatkan sebuah game centre untuknya? Ya, Changmin mendekam disana. Changmin tentu saja betah disini, selain ia bisa main sepuasnya, ia juga menghasilkan uang.

Changmin membuka game centre ini untuk umum, sehingga anak-anak di pedesaan bisa main disini, tentu saja membeli koin. Termasuk seorang namja imut berumur 16 tahun bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ah, Kyuhyun adalah hal lain yang membuat Changmin betah disini.

"Baby Kyu, mau kubelikan es krim?"

"Tidak mau."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Baby Kyu?"

"Baik-baik saja."

"Apakah tidak ada PR?" tanya Changmin lagi. Dia tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ahjussi! Berhentilah menggangguku! Aku sedang main tahu! Dan berhentilah memanggilku baby kyu, ah-jus-si!"

Ah, setajam-tajamnya pisau dapur milik Jaejoong, lidah Kyuhyun lebih tajam menurut Changmin. Mungkin bila kalian berada di samping Changmin, kalian bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping. Apakah wajahnya seperti seorang ahjussi eoh?

"Kau menghancurkan perasaanku, baby Kyu. Kau memanggilku ahjussi." ucap Changmin dengan wajah sesedih mungkin.

Tapi, wajah tersebut malah membuat Kyuhyun malas. "Ahjussi, sebaiknya pergi ne? Kau sangat mengangguku." katanya dengan santai.

Dan...

Hancurlah hati Changmin.

Semangat Shim Changmin, suatu hari Kyuhyun pasti milikmu...

"Oh, aku lupa, Joongie, aku lupa kalau Changmin masih dalam proses mengejar Kyuhyun." kata Yunho ketika mengingat-ingat tentang Changmin.

"Ne, karena itu, aku tidak mau bila Yoon-Jae dan Ji-Yool bersamanya. Bisa saja dia sibuk dengan Kyuhyun dan melupakan anak-anak kita? Apa kamu mau, Yunnie?"

Yunho tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Dia hanya diam di dalam gelapnya malam.

Apa kini kamu menyesal Yunho karena memiliki anak?

"Aniya!" kata Yunho tiba-tiba, sepertinya ia sedang berperang dengan batinnya sendiri.

"Yunnie, kenapa berteriak eoh?"

"Tidak...tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"Mwo...?"

Yah, selama masih ada kesempatan bagi Yunho untuk bercinta dengan Jaejoong, kenapa harus menyia-nyiakannya bukan?

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Suara melengking itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan di pagi hari yang harusnya damai.

"Berisik!" gumam Changmin yang baru saja tidur satu jam yang lalu.

"Aku di dapur, Junsu hyung!" balas Jaejoong dengan teriakan yang hampir sama.

"Berisik!" kali ini gumaman keluar dari mulut Yunho yang baru saja tidur beberapa menit.

Kenapa?

Itu karena semalam, setelah mereka menghabiskan malam bersama, tiba-tiba Yoon-Jae dan Ji-Yool menangis. Bayi-bayi mungil itu mulai kehausan. Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur. Alhasil, ia harus membuatkan susu untuk kedua bayi tersebut.

Tapi, kedua bayi tersebut tidak juga tertidur, hingga Yunho semalaman terjaga mengurus Yoon-Jae dan Ji-Yool.

"Aku membawakan kimchi buatan ummaku, Jaejoong-ah."

"Oh, gomawo. Kita sarapan dengan kimchi pagi ini. Apa kamu sendirian, hyung?"

"Tidak, aku bersama Chunnie."

"Chunnie? Siapa?"

"Yoochun maksudnya..." kata Junsu malu-malu.

"Hm, ternyata begitu..." goda Jaejoong ketika melihat wajah Junsu yang memerah sempurna karena malu.

"Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali? Dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka semua masih tidur, hyung. Mentang-mentang hari Minggu."

"Yoon-Jae dan Ji-Yool?"

"Sama, mereka masih tidur. Ah, apa hyung bisa membantuku memandikan mereka?"

"E..eh? A..aku?"

"Biar aku saja!" potong seseorang dengan cepat.

"Heechul hyung!" ucap Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Hai! Tidak kusangka Junsu berada disini juga. Biar aku saja yang memandikan keponakan-keponakanku yang lucu itu." kata Heechul penuh semangat.

Heechul langsung menuju kamar bayi, disusul oleh Junsu yang mungkin hanya berniat untuk melihat cara memandikan bayi.

"Selamat pagi, Jaejoong-ah. Ini aku bawakan sikhye. Heechul yang membuatnya." kata Siwon yang menghampiri Jaejoong di dapur.

"Wah, gomawo, hyung! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita semua. Tunggulah dulu, hyung."

"Ungh...kenapa berisik sekali...?" kata Changmin keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bila rumahnya sudah ramai.

"Minnie, mandilah dulu. Kita akan sarapan bersama." kata Jaejoong.

"Humm...ne..." gumam Changmin. Changmin kembali ke kamarnya dan segera mandi.

"Ramai sekali..." gerutu Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Cepat mandi, Yunnie! Kita akan sarapan bersama!" kata Jaejoong namun dengan nada agak kesal. Dia masih kesal karena semalam Yunho terlalu lama bercinta dengannya, hingga membuat tubuhnya sakit.

"Eh? I...iya..." Yunho hanya bisa menurut kepada Jaejoong. Dia tidak mau membuat Jaejoong marah lagi.

.

.

.

Sekarang, mereka telah berkumpul bersama di meja makan.

Yunho bersama Jaejoong, Siwon bersama Heechul, Yoochun bersama Junsu dan...

Changmin sendirian...

Yoon-Jae dan Ji-Yool berada di kereta bayi.

"Nah, Siwon hyung, pimpinlah doa." ujar Yunho.

"Ya."

Beginilah kehidupan sehari-hari mereka, berkumpul bersama di akhir pekan.

"Perhatian, kami memiliki pengumuman. kata Siwon.

"Apa itu?" tanya Junsu dan mendapat perhatian dari penghuni meja makan.

"Aku dan Heechul sudah bertunangan. Kami akan menikah tahun depan." ucap Siwon tegas. Sedangkan Heechul hanya menunduk malu.

"Kyaa...! Selamat!" seru Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Ehem, bagaimana denganmu, Yoochun hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan polosnya.

"Engh...itu...aku..." Yoochun menjadi gugup.

"Kami akan segera menikah juga." putus Junsu yang tidak sabaran menunggu jawaban Yoochun.

"MWO?"

Sontak para penghuni meja menjadi kaget serempak.

"HUUUUUWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

Dan sepertinya membuat Yoon-Jae dan Ji-Yool menangis karena kaget.

"Haaah...giliranmu, Yunnie!" perintah Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho untuk mengurus Yoon-Jae dan Ji-Yool.

Yunho sekali lagi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Percuma bila melawan, pasti Jaejoong akan bilang...

"Siapa suruh menanamkan benihmu di dalamku, Yunnie!"

**END**

* * *

Epilognya sudah datang yaa ^^, terima kasih atas reviewnya :^)

See u in ma next FF :D

* * *

Balikpapan, 08 September 2013


End file.
